


The Boss' Daughter

by mylifeisloki



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:30:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 86,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4580826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylifeisloki/pseuds/mylifeisloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha is the young heiress to Tony Stark's fortune, but she's been kept on a tight leash for most of her youth. Now, when she's about to come out into the public eye, might not be the best time for a handsome stranger to show up. Poor Steve doesn't even see it coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The very rich, very illustrious, very famous Tony Stark had exactly one daughter.

Together with the world-renowned Pepper Potts-Stark, he had raised an enigmatic, beautiful redheaded girl from the age of seven when they’d adopted her from an orphanage in Russia. This daughter’s face hadn’t made it into the papers in years- not since the day about two weeks after she'd come to live with them and wound up on the cover of every magazine with her brow wrinkled and a book open on her lap as she sat on the front steps of their mansion in Malibu. Tony wanted to spare her the stress of growing up in the spotlight, so they kept her hidden in the way that only exceedingly rich people could.

There was always speculation, of course. Maybe the girl was hideous and wouldn’t be an appropriate heir to Stark’s photogenic legacy. Maybe she was raised a communist and wasn’t fit for public consumption. Maybe the Starks had killed her and kept her corpse in the basement- that would be the worst of the conspiracy theories. The truth, however, was simply that Tony was protective and Pepper knew the kinds of effects such a life had on her husband, so she wanted to shelter her daughter a bit. Natasha hardly minded, especially in the beginning when everything about her life split between Malibu and New York was _nothing_ like her miserable life back in St. Petersburg.

The years passed quickly and Natasha became the kind of girl who knew everything about everything- at least, everything she could find in her books or in articles online. Two attentive, loving parents and the means to do pretty much whatever she liked produced a well-spoken, intelligent young woman with a clever tongue and a barely concealed interest in just about everything there was to see in the world. She had been out, of course. Late at night, she would sneak out of the house and take long walks on the beach in Malibu, or she would stay in a hotel in a foreign city using a false name and explore without worry. But at twenty-two, with two college degrees under her belt and no life experience to show for it, she began to grow restless. Her hair had grown out to fall in soft curls that fell over her shoulders and she had filled out, no longer the skinny, gangly girl that had been pictured in the papers all those years ago. Natasha was different, and she wanted to get out there, live her own life with her own _name_.

One passionate discussion (i.e., argument) with her father decided that she would be presented to the media and the world if she agreed to a few stipulations. First of all, she would do so in an appropriate place- meaning her father’s annual charity gala. Second of all, she would not move out of their massive penthouse until she had an actual reason to. And third of all, she would allow him to appoint a personal bodyguard for safety reasons. The conditions weren’t loved, but they were accepted. It was only later that Natasha realized just how limited her actions were going to be- and because of another person! She was going to have to answer to someone else, and that wasn’t something she’d ever had to deal with before. Maybe she hadn’t quite rebelled in her teenage years, but she was sure feeling it now.

It was that realization that led her to one more night of anonymous freedom, one more night when no one knew who she was. On a whim, she dressed to impress and wandered towards the Village that evening, slipping into a club and seeking out an appropriate dance partner. Her eyes landed on a blond man standing at the bar with a glass of whiskey in hand, his fingers drumming against the hard wood in time with the heavy music around them. Yes, he would do.

As it always was in places like this, Natasha had no trouble pulling him onto the dance floor and turning to press her back against his chest while they danced. He wasn’t the greatest dancer, she had to say, but his arms were warm where they wrapped around her waist and his chest broad against her. He moved in time with her hips, taking her cues just the way she liked men to- not that she’d ever taken things too far. She just didn’t have the opportunity to do so, not that she put a particularly heavy importance on the loss of her virginity. Turning around, she leaned up to wind her arms around his neck and took pleasure in the way he held her, rocking himself against her while she subtly dictated his movements. He was handsome- blond and broad with blue eyes and pouty lips she kind of wanted to kiss. Kind of. Natasha wasn’t one to make decisions like that without considering the options and consequences associated with them.

Two dances later, Steve (as he had introduced himself) had grown bold enough to lean down and kiss her shoulder from where he was once again positioned behind her. With his big hand flat on her lower belly, he trailed his way up until he was kissing right behind her ear and despite everything telling her not to, Natasha tipped her head back to invite more. What was the harm? Honestly, there was no risk here. She would never have to see this guy again and he seemed… like a nice one. Besides, with the amount of martial arts Natasha had worked into her workout routine, he’d wind up being the one in pain if he even thought about touching her in a way she didn’t want him to.

‘Just one,’ she told herself. ‘One act of rebellion for the road.’

When their lips met, Natasha could have sworn she felt her knees buckling. Maybe Steve was an awkward dancer, but the way his lips moved against hers and the way he held her against him like he couldn’t bear to let go were anything but. Soon enough, they’d moved off the dance floor and her back hit a wall as Steve leaned down for another kiss- a kiss that was happily returned, along with two eager hands sliding down the length of his chest. As his lips moved to her jaw, then her neck- which she hadn’t anticipated being such a sensitive area- Natasha said the words to seal the deal.

“Your place,” she murmured into his ear, gripping his t-shirt for a moment while he nodded quickly and kissed her one more time on the lips before leading her out of the club. The cab ride and hours following it were the most thrilling of Natasha’s life. Even though she slipped out of bed and left him while he was still snoring away so she could make it home by three, she had a feeling she would remember this night for a long time.

After all, it was her last night of freedom, her last night as a child. As soon as she met her bodyguard the next day, she would be tossed into a world of adults and finding her place in the world. She would be Natasha Stark- heir to her father’s fortune. That night, she had only been ‘Tasha’, which was how she’d introduced herself to Steve. If there was any justice in the world, the bodyguard her parents hired would be at least a fraction of how sweet Steve had been. He’d certainly made her first time a memorable one.

The next afternoon, Natasha dressed in a neat pair of jeans and a white shirt, along with a black cardigan. At a whopping 5’4’’, she hoped to give off the impression that she was _just_ a young woman and not the knowledgeable, slightly dangerous person she was. It would be better to catch this guy off guard. Pepper came to stand beside her looking elegant as ever and Tony positioned himself on her other side wearing a grimy t-shirt and jeans—he’d been working in the garage, clearly. One of his passions was fixing up old sports cars and sometimes they couldn’t drag him away for days and days. The bell rang right on time and Jarvis went to open it for them, leading her new bodyguard into the sprawling living room so they could greet him. Natasha took a deep breath, her eyes trained on the entryway, and when a young man followed Jarvis in----

Well. Shit.

 


	2. Chapter 2

The very rich, very illustrious, very famous Tony Stark had exactly one daughter.

And Steve had seen her naked last night.

Holy fucking shit.

If one were to ask Steve Rogers what he expected of Natasha when he took the job as her personal bodyguard, he might have said several things. He might have wondered aloud as to whether or not she would be spoiled or entitled, maybe a little ignorant about how the world worked or a bit sheltered from all those years spent hiding away from the public eye. He would wonder about whether or not she realized that her safety wasn’t a game.

He had been working as a security guard for Stark Industries for ages now, stationed down near the entrance to the main Research and Design floor, but when Stark had put out a call for a personal bodyguard, Steve’s boss had thrown his name into the ring. There had been an interview (following an in-depth screening process, a background check, a physical exam, and a fitness test) that Steve attended wearing the only suit he owned and pretty fucking nervous to be sitting down with the one and only Tony Stark.

“Are you sure you’re in the right place?”

That was the first thing Mr. Stark said to him. Steve’s brow had furrowed in confusion. “This is the interview to be Ms. Stark’s bodyguard, right?”

Tony nodded and looked him up and down, clearly an appraisal of his height and his musculature. Steve fought off the desire to cross his arms over his chest. “Yeah, I just figured you were looking for a modeling agency or something. Come on in, Blondie. Let’s get started.”

Steve’s annoyed look said it all, but he’d followed Tony in and by the time the interview was over, it was all decided. To be perfectly honest, this job was the kind of job Steve _dreamed_ about. It was doing something he was good at (i.e., protecting someone), it got him out of the building, and the benefits were spectacular. With his bump in salary, he and Bucky would be able to move out of the shitty apartment they’d grown out of several years ago and get something more suited to their sizes. For two weeks, he trained his replacement and took his time reading up on all the shit they’d given him regarding the Stark family and the girl he’d be looking after. He was given a list of dietary restrictions (which were just foods she didn’t like), a list of appointments already made for after her first gala outing, and a thorough list of things she was not permitted to do- such as wander off on her own or ever be intoxicated in public. What they had neglected to attach was a _picture_.

Therefore, what Steve had not expected was to see the same woman he’d spent the night with just a few hours ago standing in front of him looking as angelic as the day she was born, probably. Eyes widening a fraction, his polite smile became a plastered-on grin as he shook Tony’s hand and greeted Mrs. Stark, his eyes flickering back to Natasha every three seconds or so. ‘Please,’ he chanted in his head as he shook Natasha’s hand as well. ‘Please don’t say anything. Please, please, please…’

“So,” Tony announced, moving to clap Steve on the shoulder. “This is Steve Rogers. He’s ex-military and he’s the best choice for this, take my word for it. Huge protective instinct, damn good at taking orders.”

Steve smiled a little and nodded, meeting Mrs. Stark’s gaze. She looked a little wary of him, which was understandable, so he did what he could to reassure her. “Ma’am, I want you to feel comfortable about this. I have every intention of taking care of your daughter to the best of my ability—“

He was cut off by a burst of laughter from the aforementioned daughter and all three gazes slowly turned to her because as far as her parents knew, nothing funny had been said and as far as Steve knew, she had to be _kidding_. “Sorry,” she said unapologetically. “I’m sure you’ll take very good care of me. I’ve always wanted a life-size Ken doll of my own.”

Steve’s ears flamed, but he kept himself calm. “With all due respect, miss,” he said, offering up a little smirk because he could play that game if she wanted to play that game. “I think I’m closer to a G.I. Joe than a Ken doll.”

Natasha’s lips quirked up, but it was Tony who laughed out loud and clapped him hard on the shoulder again. “Glad you two are getting along,” he decided, turning to address Natasha. “Steve is going to drive you to your dress fitting for the gala. And you’re not going to make his life hell. Got it?”

Rolling her eyes a little, Natasha nodded and grabbed her purse off the back of a chair nearby, settling it over her shoulder. “Come on, soldier,” she said, brushing past Steve and leading the way towards the garage.

Steve didn’t dare say a single thing while they were still in the building. As far as he was concerned, the walls had ears. He didn’t say anything when Natasha handed him a key either, nor when she led him to a sleek, black car with tinted windows in the back. He didn’t even say anything when they were on the road at last, headed towards the unbelievably expensive designer’s studio where Natasha would presumably be trying on gowns. But she did.

“So,” she mused from her seat in the back, having already rolled down the divider between them. “Fancy seeing you again.”

Dear God, this was not going the way it was supposed to go. Steve was supposed to form a _platonic_ bond with this girl so he had a job until she got married and maybe even afterwards! He was supposed to want to protect her because it was his job and she was a nice person, not because he couldn’t stop thinking about how she’d straddled him the night before—because he really couldn’t stop thinking about it. When he’d woken up that morning to an empty bed and no trace of her, Steve had been more than a little disappointed and spent his shower wondering whether or not he might have been…unsatisfactory.

“Yeah,” he croaked after a moment. “It’s a small world.”

They were quiet for the rest of the ride and Steve was grateful for it. He didn’t know what he was supposed to say to her now- now that he knew who she was and knew that he would be spending something like twelve hours a day with her, at least. Eventually, he pulled up into an alley and ushered Natasha into a private entrance so no one would see her. As soon as they were inside, he stepped back and glanced around while they were greeted—well, while she was greeted and beckoned into a huge, open studio with mirrors on all the walls and a huge rack of designer gowns off to the side, along with a changing room.

Meanwhile, he was pointed to a couch nearby and sat down to watch. He guessed he was supposed to. And while he wasn’t _intimidated_ by being in a room with three designers and a young woman, he wasn’t exactly the most comfortable he’d ever been. But he was very aware of Natasha setting her bag down on the other end of the couch and even more aware of when she disappeared from his sight, stepping behind a screen to be helped into her first gown.

How awkward was this going to get? Tony Stark was a very powerful man… If he found out that Steve had slept with his daughter (not just _slept_ with, but _fucked_ , as a one night stand no less) then he might retaliate in a much less pleasant way. How was Steve even supposed to de—

All of a sudden, none of that mattered. Natasha stepped back out and Steve’s whole mind went blank. Standing tall in a pair of heels he only got a glimpse of while she was holding up the skirt of her gown, Natasha moved to stand in front of him and face the mirror. She wore a proper ball gown made of an emerald green material that shimmered every time she moved. The bodice was fitted around her, corset strings keeping it in place while her curls fell over her shoulders and _oh_ , what a sight she made.

“I like this one,” she said after a moment of contemplation, turning around to glance over her shoulder and see the back. “I love the color.” Turning her eyes up, her gaze landed on Steve and he watched as she arched an eyebrow and smirked in triumph. “What do you think?”

‘I think you’re wearing too much clothing’, he thought to himself, clearing his throat to avoid actually letting those words out of his mouth and causing some kind of scandal. “You look very elegant, miss,” he answered instead, keeping their eyes locked for fear of looking down to admire the lines of her body again. With all those shadows hidden in the folds of her dress, Steve was dying to draw her before she dared to move again.

There was some pride in her eyes at his praise and she turned again before one of the other women urged her to try on a few more before she made up her mind. This day, this _outing_ was going to kill Steve before the real work began. When Natasha came out the second time, she was wearing a red dress that hugged her curves and some magical bodice that pushed her breasts up to an indecent height. Steve shifted nervously as he tried not to look, but it was pretty hard when she had her back to him and he could remember how her hips felt in his hands.

“Oh, Natasha,” one of the women breathed. “You look stunning.” Steve had to agree. She did look stunning. The same woman came up behind her to carefully twist her hair up as they considered different looks and Steve nearly barked at her to get out of the way. In fact, he was still thinking about doing just that when her heard his name.

“Steve!” Snapping out of it, Steve glanced up and found himself looking sheepishly into Natasha’s eyes. He refused on a basic level to give in to what he knew she was thinking and admit that he had been checking her out, so he just raised his eyebrows instead.

“Yeah?”

Natasha’s lips pressed together and Steve’s remained perfectly straight. It would seem that their combined stubbornness was going to be a problem. “What do you think of this one?”

Honestly? He wanted to take it off her like he couldn’t believe. “I, uh… I think your father might kill me if I let you get that dress,” he quipped. “It’s beautiful, don’t get me wrong, but this is your first time in front of the cameras, miss. This is how they’ll think of you for a long time.”

Seemingly surprised by such an honest answer, Natasha blinked and glanced down at herself for a moment before slowly nodding along. “Let’s see another one.”

Thank God. If she’d picked that one, he was about one hundred and fifteen percent sure that Mr. Stark would have maimed him- and fired him. For Christ’s sake, he was supposed to be protecting Natasha. When she came out for the third time, she was wearing something he really liked. It was a dress in a deep purple color, fitted around her torso and down past her hips, but it flared out from there and left a small train behind her. The front was lace that delicately wrapped around her neck and fastened behind it, leaving her back exposed for the most part.

It was…mature. She looked like a movie star.

“Steve?” She ventured again, turning to face him while one of the designers quickly twisted her hair into a bun and pinned it up in some semblance of the style she’d get that night. Steve could see the smile. He could see how much Natasha liked this one and he was glad for it, because she looked incredible.

“You’ll make headlines,” he answered, nodding confidently. “I really like this one.”

Natasha pressed her lips together and smiled- and Steve could have sworn he saw just the lightest blush on the apples of her cheeks before she turned back to the mirror. “I think we have a winner,” she commented, swishing the skirt a little bit. “This one. And I think I should pick out some killer shoes to match.”

The designers were more than happy to show Natasha several styles of heels that went with her choice of dress. She tried five pairs on before she decided on one and Steve had just about had enough of watching four women gush over shoes that all looked the same- sparkly, and kind of painful. When she was done, Steve watched Natasha disappear again and stood up when she came out dressed to leave. Finally.

With a promise to return on the night of the gala, they left and got right back into the car to head home, or so he thought. “You know what we should do?” She ventured from the backseat. Steve got a bad feeling.

“Am I going to like this?”

She huffed out a laugh. “Probably not,” she remarked. Steve could practically hear her shrug. “We should drive through somewhere and get food.”

Steve wondered if he was allowed to do that or if Mrs. Stark was timing him. “I…can’t see the harm in that,” he said slowly, readjusting his rearview mirror and getting an eyeful of Natasha’s smile as she tapped at her phone. “Where do you want to eat? McDonald’s? Burger King?” He paused. “Um. I guess we could stop for Chinese or pizza, if you wanted that instead…”

Natasha was silent for a few seconds while she presumably pondered her options. “Pizza,” she decided eventually. “From that place on Broadway. With pineapple and ham on top.”

Right. Steve rolled up the divider again and called the place using the hands free system in the car so he could place the order for pickup- so he wouldn’t be out of the car that long. Soon enough, he pulled up to a spot near the curb and counted down a few more minutes while Natasha rolled down the divide again and leaned forward to fiddle with the radio settings. “Alright, just stay here,” he said firmly, getting out and locking the car before wandering into the pizzeria to grab Natasha’s food. His expense account, which was really _her_ expense account, paid for it and Steve returned to the car with a pizza pie—and no Natasha.

Cue panic.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

The very rich, very illustrious, very _difficult_ Tony Stark had rubbed off on Natasha.

As soon as her new bodyguard had stepped into the pizzeria, Natasha had slipped out of the car with her hood pulled up and her sunglasses on, some money tucked into her pocket along with her phone while her designer bag remained in the backseat of the car.

Freedom!

Honestly, Natasha didn’t know what she relished more; the idea that she could still wander around because her bodyguard was a trusting sort of guy, or the fact that he would probably freak out when he found her gone. In addition to that, she had to admit that she was curious about how he might go about finding her, whether he would in the end, and what his treatment of her at that point would be. It was all about studying him- her one and only ‘friend’ except for the one she’d made online years ago. Who could blame her for putting him to the test?

Strolling along the sidewalk, she eventually came upon a street artist offering to draw quick portraits of whoever was willing to pay. Natasha smiled and headed right over, taking a seat on the little stool she had set up for her clients and folding her hands in her lap once she’d removed her hood. She did not, however, take off her glasses. She liked the idea that her portrait kept her somewhat anonymous.

While she began to draw, Natasha wondered exactly how pissed off Steve was going to be. She knew from their night together that he wasn’t quite as innocent and polite as he seemed, so maybe she’d get to see another side of him. There was a small part of her, of course, that wanted to see whether or not she could get him to break that professional façade and maybe make out with her in the back of the car, but that was a challenge for another day.

Or was it? Natasha’s gaze finally landed on the figure of her new babysitter as he came marching down the sidewalk and while he did look slightly peeved, he mostly looked…worried? Was he worried about her? It was strange to think that he might have any genuine feelings of anxiety about this other than the prospect that he might lose his job, but there he was, looking like he might lecture her about safety.

Peering up at him, Natasha signaled for the artist to wait for a moment and raised her eyebrows. “Did you want to get one too?”

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

The very rich, very illustrious, very famous Tony Stark was going to kill him.

Back in that interview, Mr. Stark had made it abundantly, overwhelmingly clear that he loved his daughter very, very much and that if anything were to happen to her, it would be Steve who paid the price. He’d said that his _priority_ was to make sure that Natasha was safe and well taken care of, happy and comfortable. Steve was supposed to be the person who made her all those things until other arrangements were made, _if_ other arrangements were made.

And now, on the first day, Steve had lost Natasha.

She could have been kidnapped for all he knew! She could be lying in a ditch in the park or struggling in the back of a van or—or worse. At that thought, he picked up his efforts. With the pizza left on the passenger seat of the car, and tried to spot just a hint of red hair somewhere. If she’d left of her own volition, she couldn’t have gotten very far on foot.

But what if she wasn’t on foot? What if she’d hailed a cab or jumped onto the train or gotten into a random car with a stranger—No. She wasn’t that stupid. But that brought into question the reason she wasn’t in the car. Had someone taken her out, God forbid, or had she gotten out? And if she’d gotten out on her own--- Why?!

To fuck with him, more than likely. She was probably watching somewhere nearby, laughing like an idiot at the way he was searching for her. For some reason, that option was a bit more comforting despite the way his hands curled into fists. Come on. She had to be somewhere. Checking in the front windows of various shops, he made his way down the street until he _finally_ saw her and stopped.

Oh, she had to be kidding. “What the fuck are you doing?” He asked through clenched teeth, his jaw as tight as the line of his shoulders. Steve didn’t give a shit who she was or how much money she had at this point. He had a job to do here and she was being purposely difficult, goddamnit. “Why did you get out of the car?”

The artist looked between them for a few moments, not that Steve paid her any mind, and Natasha slowly lifted her sunglasses to meet his gaze. “I got bored,” she said. “I wanted to look around.”

Steve nearly grabbed her outright. He could have tossed her over his shoulder with no effort at all and carried her right back to the car. But that would cause a scene, and he couldn’t have a scene. “I told you to stay there,” he reminded her.

“Did you?” She asked sweetly, pushing her glasses back into place. “I guess I didn’t hear you.”

Oh, so that’s how it was going to be? Steve crossed his arms over his chest and glanced at the artist, cocking his head back towards Natasha. “Go ahead,” he mumbled. “Finish up.” Moving just slightly so he could look over the artist’s shoulder, Steve began the somewhat drawn out process of calming the fuck down. She was fine. She was right there, smirking at his misfortune. His job, and his balls, were secure.

Also, when the artist finished and handed the drawing over to Natasha, Steve had to smile. He could totally do better than that and impress her even more and then maybe… Maybe what? Maybe they got married and rode off into the sunset? Come on. She was _the_ heir to the Stark fortune. Whatever last night had been, he had no place in ever hoping for more. Once Natasha had paid, Steve swooped in and steered her in the direction of the car, one hand on her back to make damn sure that she was still with him.

“We’re going home now.”

Natasha sighed and shook her head, curls bouncing wildly. “Do you ever have any fun?”

Steve nodded slowly as he led her across the street and opened the back door again. “Sure. When I’m not working. And when your safety isn’t a concern.”

Rolling her eyes, the redhead slipped into the car and Steve got them going again. This time, he headed straight back to the Stark mansion while Natasha ate a piece of her pizza in the back. When they returned, they found the mansion very quiet save for a butler or two milling about in the kitchens, which meant that they were alone in the hallway, beside the stairs that led up to the second floor and, presumably, Natasha’s bedroom. She stopped on the bottom step and leaned against the banister to give him a look.

“Don’t you want to come up?”

Yes. “I think it’d be best if I stayed down here.”

She tilted her head to the side for a moment, leaning forward further to rest her chin in her hand. “What are you going to do down here all by yourself?”

Think about you. “I’m—“ What _was_ he going to do? Aside from protecting Natasha, he had no other responsibilities. “I’m going to…read,” he finished lamely, giving her a determined look once the word left his lips. He wasn’t going to back down- not in front of her. “Yeah. I’m going to read. If you need anything, miss, I’ll be right in there.” He pointed to the living room and nodded once before turning on his heel and leaving her there.

Of course, the time alone meant that Steve could think about what a mess he was in. He’d slept with his employer’s daughter, but it wasn’t only that. Oh, no. No, it was that Natasha seemed very well aware of just how much power she had over him and it was also that Steve, despite everything telling him to stay away from those kinds of thoughts, really wanted to do it again. He could already imagine it. He could wander upstairs, head into her room and lock the door behind him, crawl over her on the bed and make damn sure that her moaning from last night was _nothing_ compared to the sounds he’d pull from her today.

He could do that. Or he could keep this fantastic job and his pride. It was a tough decision to make. Grabbing a random book off the massive shelf against one of the walls, he sat down and opened it up, but who was he kidding? No reading was getting done. Snapping the book closed, he leaned his head back and stared up at the ceiling, grateful that he might get a few moments of peace.

 


	5. Chapter 5

The very rich, very illustrious, very famous Tony Stark was officially 'Father of the Year'.

Natasha had decided that about six days into Steve’s employment. Sure, she'd flirted with him over the last six days just to see if she could get him into her bed or something, but that was nothing compared to this. Coincidentally, she'd decided this on the same day that she’d decided to have him wash her brand new Audi- so she could take him for a spin sometime, she’d said. Shaking his head a little, Steve had wandered off to do as he was told, having decided that just being her bodyguard wasn’t enough work during a normal day. He would act as her…assistant, for lack of a better word- that meant taking the time to see to her every whim.

None of that mattered as long as he kept doing what he was doing. That day, Natasha had watched from her bedroom window as Steve appeared outside in only his jeans and his white undershirt. She couldn’t be happier for the fact that they were staying in that day, and so he didn’t have to wear a suit or a uniform or anything. All of a sudden, as he began spraying the car and coincidentally began getting rather wet himself, Natasha remembered their night together in vivid detail and oh, how she wanted to touch all that again.

Watching with absolutely no guilt or hesitation, she started thinking of other things she could have him do. Clean the pool, for one. Go running in the mornings and come back all sweaty and shirtless. Go horseback riding with her! The options were endless, as far as she was concerned, but right now she was just going to enjoy the show. What a show it was. When the shirt became too wet or the sun became too hot for his comfort, Steve just whipped it off and threw it off to the side, leaving Natasha with this stunning view of his back and the water just sliding down his smooth skin... Yeah, she was going out there.

After carefully selecting her outfit- basically just a flimsy white dress that showed off a bit of cleavage and enough leg to get his attention- Natasha made her way downstairs and peered outside. Steve was just innocently washing her car, one soapy sponge in hand while he bent over the hood. Natasha's teeth bit into her lower lip as she considered the long lines of his body and the curve of his ass... He had _such_ a nice ass. And why shouldn't she do something about it, right? They were both adults.

Of course, Clint had advised her otherwise. He'd been pretty concerned about how much she talked about Steve, not to mention worried about how much time they were spending together.

_Hawkguy_ : I'm not saying it's weird and creepy, but it's a little weird and creepy.

_Hawkguy_ : What if he comes on to you again?

_LilMissMuffet_ : Technically, I came on to him the first time...

_Hawkguy_ : Just don't do anything stupid.

_LilMissMuffet_ : Believe me, anything that involves Steve and Steve wearing no clothes couldn't possibly be classified as 'stupid'.

_Hawkguy_ : Pics or I'll never believe you. But seriously. Watch it, okay? Just be.. careful.

_LilMissMuffet_ : I'll be very careful, I promise.

She knew that Clint just wanted what was best for her- he was probably more protective than Tony was, which was just crazy- but still. Natasha knew what she was doing. Creeping forward on bare feet, she came up behind him and slid her hands into the back pockets of his jeans, giving him a somewhat eager squeeze and making him jump. She stepped back just as he turned around, folding her arms under her chest and smirking when his gaze swept over her as it always did. She loved having that much influence over him, even if he hadn't done anything about it yet. 'Yet' was the key word there. “You should start a car washing service, Steve,” she teased. “You'd make a fortune.”

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

The very rich, very illustrious, very famous Tony Stark had raised one hell of a daughter.

“Come on, Steve. This has got to be the dumbest problem you've ever had.”

Yes. Okay? He knew that. But sometimes dumb problems were the ones that stuck with you the most. There was nothing he could do about how fucking _distracting_ she was!

“It's not like I'm having trouble keeping it in my pants,” he mumbled into his beer. He and Bucky had decided to celebrate Steve's new job with a night at the bar- beers and hot wings galore. “Not like I'm gonna slip and accidentally sleep with her again. I'm just saying that she's really... tempting, you know? She's gorgeous and smart and God, she has the most perfect legs I've ever seen.”

Bucky snorted and shook his head as he took another sip of his drink and glanced around for a moment, finally pointing out a petite blonde across the room. “See her? You can sleep with her. Go talk to her and ask her to come home with you. But Natasha Stark? You cannot sleep with Natasha Stark. We're getting a new apartment! You might actually be able to go to art school _and_ we could go on a vacation this year! Come on. Are you telling me that one more night with her is worth giving up all that?”

“When you put it like that, you make me sound like a dick,” he pointed out, taking another wing rather than actually going to talk to the girl Bucky had picked out. Steve almost never went to talk to them. “And by the way, your reaction to the whole thing is kind of doing a one-eighty. If I recall, you didn't stop laughing until I punched you when you found out.”

Then again, that might have been because Steve had scurried home after that first day and refused to speak because he couldn't make it sound any better in his head. When he had _finally_ spoken those fateful words (“You know that redhead I brought home the other night? Turns out Natasha Stark likes to moonlight as a normal girl in shitty clubs.”), Bucky had burst into a fit of laughter that lasted for ages-- ages and ages, until Steve punched him in the arm and told him to shut up. It was all giggles then, but now? Now it was just a whole lot of 'Steve, no' and 'Don't even think about it'. As if that was an option.

Natasha squeezing his ass had to be pretty high up on the list of things he really hadn't anticipated. Steve jumped and jerked forward, spinning around to face her with a bewildered expression. “What the hell are you doing?”

“Oh, lighten up,” she told him. “Maybe I'm just asserting my dominance.” Natasha moved smoothly, stepping around him and looking him over as she circled the soldier. “Or maybe it’s my way of giving you a compliment. Who knows? I don't think you're going to stop me.”

Steve pressed his lips together for a moment, glaring down at Natasha as she moved to stand in front of him again. She met his gaze without hesitation and he gave up on it right away, making a frustrated gesture with both hands. “Are you kidding me? I'm not your property, you know. You shouldn't touch people like that without--”

“Permission?” She finished, stepping closer to him and looking up to make up for the height difference. “I'm not touching 'people' like that, Steve, I'm touching you. And we both know you want me to.”

Shit. That wasn't the point. “Natasha, I am your father's employee and I really don't think he'd like it if he found out about the that night, or this...”

“What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him,” she reasoned, shrugging a little bit and stepping forward, which only made Steve step back. Eventually, Steve was leaning against the front of her car and Natasha was leaning over him, nearly pressed against his chest.

He swallowed noticeably, Adam’s apple bobbing as he steadied himself and tried hard to remember why he couldn’t give in to this. Benefits package. Amazing salary. All the shit he and Bucky wanted to do with the money. “Famous last words,” he countered. “Natasha, we can’t.”

She got really, really close, pressing her whole body against him to the point where he could feel the swell of her breasts against him and the softness of her hips between his legs. Oh, God. “We’ll see,” she said dangerously, leaning up to kiss just under his jaw before nimbly removing herself and strutting off to sit on the steps nearby.

Steve would be lying if he said he didn’t watch her leave, but he tried to focus on the job at hand rather than they way Natasha’s eyes were constantly on him. Eventually, he managed to just get back to work washing, waxing, and drying her car… and when he turned around again, she was gone.

Life went on for a bit until the night of Natasha’s reveal- a night Steve was both dreading and looking forward to. He knew Natasha was nervous about it, regardless of how firmly she denied it, and he wanted her to be able to get out there more just like she wanted to. It would also mean they could leave the house more often, and he was sorely in need of some space between them. At the same time, he wasn’t sure he would be able to stand being unable to touch her at all while she was all dressed up like she would be.

As instructed, he showed up in a sleek, black suit for the occasion. It wasn’t a tux, like Mr. Stark’s outfit was, but it was clean and classic and appropriate for his station. Mr. and Mrs. Stark descended the stairs first, both looking elegant and proud. Steve stood off to one side as Mrs. Stark fixed her husband’s tie and kissed his cheek, batting his shoulder when Mr. Stark squeezed her rear.

But nothing- nothing at all could have prepared Steve for watching Natasha come down the stairs after them. She was wearing the dress they’d picked out together, her hair all done up with little tendrils framing her face, her makeup immaculate and only highlighting the beauty of her eyes, the fullness of her lips… Clearing his throat, he stepped up and offered his hand as she reached the bottom, helping her off the last few steps with a smile and letting go so her parents could fuss over her.

Soon enough, her parents were heading into their limo and Steve was bringing Natasha’s around for her. He opened her door for her, offering a hand again while she slid inside and tucked her skirt in behind her. To his surprise, she looked very young while she smoothed out imaginary wrinkles, clearly anxious for what the night would hold for her.

“Ms. Stark,” he said before he could stop himself, waiting until she looked up at him to speak again. “You look beautiful. They’re going to love you.”

Natasha smiled and Steve could have sworn the apples of her cheeks flushed a little bit before he closed the door and returned to the driver’s seat. The trip to the even wasn’t a long one. When they arrived, Steve helped her out of the car and handed his keys over to the valet while he followed her inside, pulling the door open so she didn’t have to. The lobby was deserted save for Mr. and Mrs. Stark, who were already up the gleaming steps and waiting for Natasha to arrive. They would be announced, and their daughter would be announced behind them to a ballroom already full of people. She would enter alone, with Steve heading into a side entrance so he could receive her at the bottom of the steps.

While they waited, Steve needed only glance to the side in order to see her fidgeting with her bracelet and gnawing on her lower lip. Despite the tension between them, he felt kind of… protective, as he should. Without thinking too much about it, he grabbed her hand and lightly squeezed, staring straight ahead while she stopped and stared up at him, slowly calming down. Once her parents, who were standing with their backs to Steve and Natasha, were called in, Steve lifted her hand to kiss her knuckles and ducked away to get into the side entrance like he was told to.

All eyes were on Natasha when she finally entered, gracefully descending the stairs until she could take Steve’s offered hand at the bottom. It was like a cotillion or something- all these young men standing proudly in suits that could probably be sold to pay Steve’s rent for months, every single one with his eyes glued to Natasha. He wondered how she didn’t feel like a piece of meat in the midst of all those hormones.

Once Natasha was on her own two feet, Steve stepped back and took his place off to the side so he could watch and make sure she was safe. Along with a handful of other security guards and so on, he patiently waited for the evening to start so it could end, and he could go home. As he’d suspected, it was kind of difficult to watch Natasha’s metaphorical dance card fill up with the various men gathered for this event. Of course, he knew it was a good thing for her. For him, it was just kind of depressing.

The thing was that over time he’d known her, Steve had kind of come to like Natasha. There was no secret that he was _attracted_ to her, but he actually liked her as a person too. She was so smart, always spitting out little facts about the most random things. One day while they were talking about the Starks' annual New Years Eve party, she told him that Mexicans celebrated the same day by eating twelve grapes at the stroke of midnight. When he admitted to being Irish, she informed him that Dublin has one pub for every 100 people. Talking about his bike, which he'd fixed up himself, and how the only thing he was missing was that new car smell, she told him all about how that smell was really just about fifty volatile organic compounds that were _fortunately_ not toxic. And then, of course she also informed him that sex would burn about 200 calories and sounded like a much better workout than the jog he'd missed that morning.

Aside from that, she was witty and charming, and she had this natural curiosity that he was just dying to satisfy. Of course, there was more than one reason why this could never happen. The first was obvious: Steve was still her father’s employee, and he needed this job if he ever intended to actually get his own place, have a family, etc. The second was slightly less obvious, but no less important: Steve didn’t belong to her world. He wasn’t a part of this whole high society, richer than God thing that the Starks and everyone else in this room had going on. He was a poor boy from Brooklyn- nothing more. And he was content with that! But he knew it would never work between them. Mr. Stark would never approve.

The dancing began and Steve watched as Natasha was basically passed from partner to partner, spinning and swaying with each and every one of them while she presumably got to know them as much as she could. Dinner was served soon after and the guards all kind of relaxed. What could go wrong during dinner?

It was actually after their first few courses that everything crashed and burned- not for the event, but for Steve. He’d just turned to speak to the guard beside him when a small hand landed on his chest and he turned back to find Natasha standing there, peering up at him.

“You should dance with me,” she said firmly.

Steve blinked. “N—Ms. Stark, I don’t think that would be appropriate…”

Natasha’s brow furrowed a little bit and Steve was finding it harder and harder to refuse her. He glanced over the top of her head to Mr. Stark, who waved his hand like he was giving permission. Good. “I’d be happy to,” he answered, taking her hand and leading her back onto the dance floor. One problem- Steve wasn’t a very good dancer.

Still, he took Natasha’s tiny waist in one hand and held her hand in the other, glancing down at their feet when they started to move. She laughed a little and he tilted his head up again to meet her gaze. “What? You’ve never seen a grown man who can’t dance before?”

She shook her head gleefully and Steve rolled his eyes at her- but it was all in good fun. To be honest, he was having trouble looking away from her. Natasha looked so comfortable where she was, confident and ready to make the best of the evening. After all, this was the one and only party she’d ever been to- clubs aside. He supposed it was that confidence or happiness that had her glowing, smiling widely and looking up at him with bright eyes—God, she was really beautiful, wasn’t she?

“Are you having fun tonight?” He asked, just because he wanted to hear it from her.

Natasha grinned and nodded happily. “So much fun,” she answered. “I don’t want it to end.”

By the time the song ended, Steve felt comfortable enough to dip her a little bit, one hand at the small of her back to keep Natasha safely in his arms. With her intense gaze still on him without wavering even a little bit, Steve’s smile fell into something a little more serious and for a second, he really thought he could kiss her. He only needed to close the small gap between them and press their lips together. She would taste like champagne and the cold dish she’d been served to help cleanse her palette. She was right there—and so were her parents. Snapping out of it, he pulled Natasha back up and stepped back, immediately removing his hands from her to let them fall to his sides. “Thank you,” he offered politely, a feeling of utter dread settling in his stomach. “For the dance.”

With that, he turned her over to another young man who wanted a dance and basically fled the dance floor to retake his place with the other men standing watch. They were clearly unimpressed, but nothing was said and Steve was grateful for it.

Dessert was served a while later, at which point Steve and the others left to retrieve their various cars and limousines. On his way, the blond took a few moments to just breathe. He couldn’t be falling for her, right? This wasn’t ‘The Bodyguard’. This wasn’t some stupid Lifetime movie where the lonely soldier gets the heiress and everyone lives happily ever after. This was real life. Swearing openly, he got into the driver’s seat and slowly inched up the line of cars waiting to pick up their passengers.

 


	7. Chapter 7

The very rich, very illustrious, very famous Tony Stark threw an amazing party.

Natasha had the time of her life dancing with almost every eligible man in the room, but to be honest, the best part was knowing that they all wanted her. The awful part was knowing _why_ they wanted her. The highlight, however, was dancing with Steve. He was so big and broad and sweet- and that was a combination she couldn’t find anywhere else in the room. Sure, some of the other men there were sweet and some of them were handsome, but together? They were dull and overly polite- nothing like the prince she’d imagined when she was younger.

And right at the end of her dance with Steve, she could have _sworn_ he was about a second away from kissing her. Before he could, however, it would seem that the reality of their situation had caught up to him and he pulled away- much to her disappointment. No matter. Her parents had an after party to attend, which meant that she would be all alone with Steve and tonight, she wasn’t going to let him brush her off again.

The ride home was absolutely silent. It unnerved Natasha, but she could let him have his thoughts to himself for the time being. When they arrived home, she made sure to brush against him when he helped her out of the car and back into the mansion. “Wait here,” she told him when they reached the foyer, and Steve obeyed because he always obeyed.

She returned wearing little black shorts and a t-shirt that said ‘Dance or die’, neglecting a bra because she thought she looked okay without one. “Come on,” she said, noting that he’d already pulled off his jacket and his tie in favor of setting them aside somewhere. “I want to sit near the pool.” Natasha led him through the back of the house and outside, where the huge, in-ground pool sat just waiting for them. Because Steve was still wearing a suit, she sat down on one of the patio chairs and patted the one beside her, watching him very closely as he awkwardly sat down.

“I liked dancing with you tonight,” she mused, leaning back and crossing her legs to get comfortable. “You were a lot more interesting than the other guys. Even if you were watching your feet half the time.”

Steve let out a huff of laughter and shook his head. “You don’t mean that,” he countered. “I’m sure they were all real interesting, talking about… whatever it is that people with that much money talk about.”

“I’ll tell you a secret,” she whispered, leaning up to speak to him. “They don’t talk about anything but themselves and how pretty I am. They all wanted to impress me. They all wanted to make sure I know that I’m beautiful.”

He smiled again, nodding along. “Well, you are beautiful,” he said simply.

“I know,” she answered teasingly. “But you know what they didn’t ask me? How I was, or whether or not I was having fun, or anything about me. Their conversation was wholly disappointing, so I decided to go with my first guess and dance with you. And how about that? You asked me if I was having fun.”

Steve’s smile faded again and Natasha pretended not to notice. “So,” she continued brightly. “I think we should go in.”

The blond looked from Natasha to the pool and back. “What? I don’t have a bathing suit on me, you know.”

Natasha arched an eyebrow and stood up, giving him a dangerous smirk. “That’s not going to stop me,” she said easily, pulling her shirt off and, after a moment, sliding her shorts and panties down as well. With not one comment from the man behind her, Natasha stepped forward and dove into the pool, surfacing near the center and pushing her hair back. “Don’t tell me you’re shy,” she challenged. “Get in here, Rogers.”

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

The very rich, very illustrious, very famous Tony Stark better not come home right now.

It was fine to tease and it was fine to talk, but this was too much. Steve was completely blown away when Natasha started to strip, her skin rippling with goosebumps in the cool breeze. He imagined her nipples were pebbled too, and he was about to tell her to get dressed before someone saw her- but she jumped and all thought pretty much abandoned Steve’s mind for the time being.

“Natasha, what are you doing?” He sighed, standing up and moving to the edge of the pool.

She grinned up at him and shrugged, shifting to swim closer to him and grip the edge of the pool near his feet. “I’m seducing you,” she answered. “Is it working?”

Well, yeah. That was the problem. “You really shouldn’t be skinny dipping outside, you know. Someone might see you.”

“Oh, Steve. Live a little.”

Shit. She leaned back and he could see the tops of her breasts, the way her neck was wet and shining in the dim lighting around them, the lights beneath the water only serving to illuminate her. God knows what actually led him to do it, but Steve swore and stepped back, unbuttoning his shirt so he could toss it aside. He kicked his shoes off as well, removing his socks and, finally, his belt. He did have a moment of doubt, but when he turned back to Natasha, she was watching him with such intent and interest that he just couldn’t back out. He wanted this, and she wanted this… Might as well give it a shot. Taking a deep breath, he pushed his pants and boxers down before jumping into the pool to join her.

For a few seconds there, they just stared at each other. Natasha looked so young in that moment that Steve found himself the one who moved closer, carefully backing her up against the side of the pool and leaning in to kiss her at last. She parted her lips and Steve’s hands slid onto her hips under the water, pulling her closer even as he moved to press her back a little more. In the cool water of the pool, Natasha clearly felt safe enough to wrap her arms around his neck, carding her fingers through his hair and pulling him closer that way.

And Steve was lost. He couldn't think about anything else, like the threat of Mr. and Mrs. Stark coming home to find him corrupting their daughter, because Natasha's legs came up to wrap around his waist and nothing else _mattered_ all that much. He groaned into her mouth, breaking the kiss in favor of grinding his hips against her. Under the water, it felt totally different than it ever had before- like they were floating, connected only by hands and legs and teeth and lips. For what felt like a long time, they were only rutting against each other, but it was clear that more was needed. Steve slid his hand down between them and cupped Natasha's sex, pressing two fingers into her and using his angle and the palm of his hand to bear down against her clit.

Steve was relentless, grinding the heel of his hand against Natasha’s clit while she writhed back against him. For a few moments, she just held onto him, nails digging into his back, but soon enough she pulled herself up and regardless of how she was rutting against his hand, reached out to return the favor. With a firm grip that made Steve groan on contact, Natasha began stroking him under the water, nearly desperate to prove that she was a valuable bed-partner. Oh, but she hardly had to try. Steve was already counting himself lucky as fuck to be back there again, Natasha’s lips eventually finding his own for a deep kiss.

Now, Steve wasn’t _quite_ stupid enough to actually fuck her without a condom. That wasn’t going to happen- not now, not ever. Bucky would kill him, but more importantly—Mr. Stark would probably make his life hell. And beyond all that, the last thing Natasha needed right after she’d been presented to the public was a scandal wherein she got pregnant with her bodyguard’s baby. All of that sounded perfectly horrible, thank you very much.

On a side note, he very much doubted that Natasha, the shut in, had condoms stored in her room.

And the thing was that none of that seemed to matter because with the way she was twisting her hand just so, with the way she was moaning against his shoulder and into his mouth, they weren’t going to last very long anyway. No complaints. They shouldn’t have been doing what they were doing in the first place.

At some point, Natasha leaned up and brought her lips to his ear and moaned, sending a shiver right down Steve’s spine. “Yeah,” she gasped, clearly trying to get a rise out of him. “ _Fuck,_ that feels so good…”

If it wasn’t already established that she would be his downfall, that just about did it. Steve groaned and pressed his hips forward, eager for more of the tight hand working him. “Are you going to come for me? Huh?”

Steve leaned his head back, his eyes closing as he continued to pump his hips into her hand. “Yeah,” he answered, his voice far too rough for his liking. What was she doing to him? “Yeah, just a—a little more—“

He wasn’t kidding. As soon as Natasha switched into Russian (God knows what kind of filth she was murmuring into his ear), he totally lost himself and came hard, pitching forward to hide his face in her neck as he came down from it. “Fuck,” he muttered, slowly lifting his head and realizing that he’d abandoned her clit in favor of gripping the hard edge of the pool on either side of her. But that didn’t seem to matter much when Natasha was giving him this pleased smile, her lips pressed together and quirking up at the corners. Self-assured little—

“Your turn,” he said, taking her waist and hoisting her right out of the pool so she was sitting on the edge. Her nipples peaked immediately and Steve grinned for a moment before moving forward and sealing his lips around one of them, his fingers rolling the other none too gently. She was the one who wanted to tease and flirt and--- and Steve was just doing what felt right. Based on the way she was pulling his hair, she didn’t seem to mind. Soon enough, though, he pulled off and pressed a series of kisses down the length of her torso, beginning between her breasts and culminating in a kiss placed right at the beginning of her slit. She’d spread her legs by then, hooking one over his shoulder while the other was resting parallel to the edge of the pool. Right. Dancer. Wow.

Steve wasted absolutely no time at all before diving in, burying his face between her legs and letting his tongue do what his fingers hadn’t managed to before. This time, he’d make sure she came hard enough to hold her over for a while. Pressing his fingers into her again, Steve curled them up and rubbed mercilessly against the right spot inside her, flicking his tongue over her clit to really shove her over the edge. When she came, she curled around him and held him there, her thighs twitching and tightening as he eased her through her orgasm- and the aftershocks, which just made him feel a little smug.

When she’d recovered, she pulled back a little and cupped his cheeks with both hands, tilting his head up so she could press their lips together in a lazy kiss. “See?” She murmured, smirking a little against his lips. “Was that so hard?”

Steve was just about to respond when he saw headlights flash from the driveway and paled. “Go get dressed,” he said quickly, pulling himself out of the pool. “Now.”

 


	9. Chapter 9

The very rich, very illustrious, very famous Tony Stark could have had better timing, goddamnit.

In hindsight, seducing Steve hadn’t actually taken nearly as long as Natasha thought it might. Either he was much easier than he let on, or she was just really good at this. Either way, she was more than thankful to find him stripping, even more thankful to be watching him jump into the pool with her...

Of course, none of that compared to how she felt when his hands were on her again. Steve looked at her like she was the most beautiful thing in the world, like he wanted to take care of her. Maybe there was something in that- maybe she was kind of fucked up for it. Or maybe Steve was just so hot that it didn’t matter. Yeah, she was going to go with that. Their little tryst in the pool was just what she needed, only lessened by the fact that she’d been stupid enough to think that Mr. Perfect would fuck her without a condom. Goddamn him and his principles.

At least she did what she was told when it was all over, running over to where she’d dropped her shorts and her tshirt so she could pull them on. Steve had more to do, but he managed to get his pants and his tshirt back on and noticed with something like unbridled relief that Natasha was braiding her hair so it looked like she’d just come out of the shower- not the pool. By the time her parents wandered outside, still dressed in their tux and gown, Natasha was pointing up at the sky and telling Steve all about the constellations they could see, and about the stars themselves, and about whatever else she could think of. She could tell that Steve was close to panicking, but they seemed to buy it.

“Natasha, you should be getting to bed soon,” Mrs. Stark advised, her arm through her husband’s even now. “You know you have an interview tomorrow.”

It wasn’t just any interview. This would be Natasha’s  _ first  _ interview, the interview that introduced her to the whole world instead of just the elite people who had been invited to the gala. As it was, there had been a representative from Time magazine snapping pictures at the event. Natasha had even said hello to him at one point.

“Just a few more minutes,” she said easily, blowing her parents a kiss and turning back to the sky above them, where she happily pointed out another star for Steve.

The second they were alone again, Steve let out a big sigh of relief and leaned back, one hand over his heart like he wanted to make sure it slowed back down. “Well,” she said, breaking the silence. “That was fun. Nothing like a rush of adrenaline, huh?”

She could see it immediately. Steve was panicking and that really wasn’t what she wanted him to take from this. “Steve,” she tried. “It’s no big deal. I promise, they bought it—“

Shaking his head, he put his hand out to stop her from getting any closer and took a deep breath. It made Natasha feel like some kind of predator, and she sat back before she could really process why he was angry with her. “This can’t happen again,:” he said quietly. “Not ever. Okay?”

With his eyes focused on her, Natasha pressed her lips together and looked away. “Why?”

“You know why,” he answered tiredly. Natasha felt like she was a little girl again, listening to all of Tony’s reasons why she couldn’t go out on her own or even out with them. She felt patronized and didn’t like it in the slightest. How dare he talk down to her? She wasn’t just some stupid girl, alright? She was heiress to the Stark fortune. She was _intelligent_ and responsible and absolutely not going to accept that he bodyguard was talking to her that way.

“I think that’s all I’ll need from you tonight.”

Or, though she was hesitant to admit it, she was really, really embarrassed. Natasha crossed her arms over her chest and kept her eyes on him, cold and judgmental and all too firm for either of their liking. She could hear Steve sigh as he stood up to go, making his way around the pool and opening the door to go back inside. “Good night, Natasha,” he offered, but she didn’t answer.

When he’d gone, Natasha realized that she felt a lot worse than she thought she might. The sex had been wonderful, so why—No. She wasn’t going to do this to herself. Fuck Steve. Fuck him and his attitude and his ridiculous sense of morality. It was all consensual! She was just as much an adult as he was and the fact that he was treating her like a child  _ after  _ fucking her twice? Unacceptable.

Maybe he just wasn’t as amazing as he seemed.

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

The very rich, very illustrious, very famous Tony Stark was the  _ least  _ of Steve's problems right now.

"You did  _ what _ ?" Fuck. "Steve, I thought we agreed! Come on, this is the best job ever and you just had to go and fuck the boss' daughter for a second time?"

Steve was sitting on the couch in their apartment, still half dressed in his suit and feeling very much like a little boy in trouble with his much more responsible and very  _ disapproving  _ brother or something. "I didn't fuck her," he mumbled stubbornly, his jaw clenching out of defiance more than anything else.

"Oh, that's right," Bucky answered sarcastically. "You just did everything but!"

"Okay, yeah, but you don't understand--"

"Oh, I don't understand? How irresistible is this girl, huh? What could she possibly have that makes it so hard for you to say no to her?"

Steve wished he knew the answer to that. Honestly, he did, but what could he say? She was beautiful and smart and sweet when she wanted to be. She was so... interesting. Was it really his fault that he was kind of starting to fall for her?

"No fucking way." Bucky's words interrupted his thoughts and Steve looked up to find his best friend staring at him with this look- like he knew everything in Steve's head. "No. I know that look."

Frowning, Steve averted his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "What look? I'm not giving you a look."

Bucky landed on the couch beside him and heaved out this long-suffering sigh that made Steve want to tackle him like he might have when they were younger and Bucky was sure to win. "You actually like her, don't you?" He mumbled. "I can see it already. You're not just fucking around. I should have  _ known  _ you couldn't just fuck around."

"What?" He asked way too quickly. "No! Course I don't-- It was just a slip up, that's all. I'm just a guy, okay? If she'd stripped in front of you, you would have given in too."

Standing up in a huff, he pointed down to Bucky, who was still looking up at him like he knew something, and frowned. "I'm not fucking... falling for her or anything. I'm just her bodyguard and I made a stupid decision and it won't happen again."

"But Steve--"

He held his hand up and walked out, shutting the door to his room so he could change and fall into bed. So he was lying. What Bucky didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

The problem was that Bucky was right. Steve _did_ like her and it was becoming increasingly clear that he never should have taken the job as her bodyguard once he'd found out about who she was. He never should have put himself (or her, for that matter) in this situation. He should have taken one look at her, politely thanked Mr. Stark for the opportunity, and run for the hills.

The next morning, Steve woke up early as usual, but he couldn't quite convince himself to get out of bed. For the first time in God knows how long, he missed his run. Soon enough, he glanced at the clock knowing he would only have enough time to shower, get dressed, and get his ass over to Stark's- no breakfast, no pausing, no nothing. And despite the fact that he wanted to see Natasha again for one reason or another, he desperately dreaded seeing her for reasons that were infinitely more responsible than the others.

Bucky was in the kitchen when he came out at last, already dressed in his uniform and peering at Steve over the rim of his favorite mug. "Wow, you look thrilled," he remarked, earning a playful scowl and a flip of the bird as Steve made his way out. No reason to keep fighting- they were already best friends again and they didn't need to mention the night before to know they were both over it.

On the ride over, Steve wondered how Natasha would act when she saw him again. Would she be triumphant, knowing she'd tempted him into what they'd done together the night before? Would she hate him for leaving the way he had? Would she be unstoppable as far as wanting to tempt him even further? Maybe a mix of all three. Honestly, Steve wasn't sure what to expect and he wondered, not for the first time, about whether or not this job was worth being blacklisted should Mr. Stark ever find out. It was a tough call.

When he arrived, he parked his bike, let himself in as usual, and made his way into the kitchen knowing very well that Natasha wouldn't be up yet. Even if she was awake, she didn't usually make her entrance until at least ten or so. That gave him plenty of time to make a subtly apologetic breakfast of banana pancakes (i.e., her favorite) and a side of bacon, along with a nice, fresh glass of orange juice. Sure enough, the smell of bacon got her attention and Steve turned from the stove to find a sleepy Natasha with her nose in the air and her curls entirely in disarray.

"Bacon," she observed groggily. "...And bananas."

Steve had to smile. She looked so innocent sometimes, so much so that it was hard to remember that she'd ridden him that first night together and came against his mouth just a couple of hours ago. Anyway--

"Yep. Thought you could use a good breakfast this morning," he said easily, nearly surprising himself. Natasha took a seat at the island and Steve served her the orange juice and her usual cup of tea while he finished the food. "Hope you're hungry."

He got a grunt in response and quickly got everything onto two plates, sliding a stack of three huge, fluffy pancakes onto each along with a side of bacon and transferring both plates onto the island so they could eat. Natasha hardly looked at him before she dug in, cutting neat triangles and taking bites that wouldn't considered appropriate for any event she had to attend as Ms. Natasha Stark. Steve watched with barely concealed amusement until her eyes shot up to catch him in the act- and he quickly looked down, seeing to his own food instead of saying anything in his own defense. It wasn't like she didn't know that he found her attractive.

For several minutes, they ate in a slightly awkward silence that ended only when Natasha decided to speak up.

"Do you pick girls up in clubs all the time?"

Such a simple question, and yet Steve choked on his coffee and had to force it down so he could avoid actually answering. "What? Where did that come from?"

She shrugged, clearly not bothered by the personal nature of the question. "I'm curious. Do you?"

What kind of a question was that? Steve floundered for a moment as he tried to consider what would be a better answer- the truth, or an outright lie she’d probably call him out on.

“No,” he answered, deciding on a whim that the truth was probably the safe option here. If he told her he picked up girls all the time and she knew he was lying- which she probably would because he was a shitty liar- then she’d want to know why he lied. And if she _did_ somehow believe him, it made him sound like a jackass. “I mean, I don’t _always_ pick up girls in clubs.”

Natasha hummed in response, taking another bite of her food and chewing thoughtfully for a moment. “Do you pick up men sometimes too?” She asked eventually, earning a deeply uncomfortable look from Steve. Of course, Steve knew he wasn’t getting out of this situation without answering her.

“Look,” he said, swallowing down the last of his breakfast. “The _few_ times I have picked people up in clubs, most have been girls and a smaller number have been guys. There you go. Did you want a complete sexual history or are we good?”

To his horror, Natasha seemed entirely nonplussed by his answer, like she’d known all along. Did he have a big neon sign proclaiming that he was bisexual or something? Huffing a little, he took his plate to the sink and began washing it, scrubbing the bits of syrup off with warm, soapy water. He was glad the dish was over the sink when she spoke up next.

“I think it might be fun to be with a girl.” Steve nearly dropped his plate. “Just once, to see how it is.”

“Well,” he recovered. “That’s up to you. Everyone has their own... um, interests.”

Silence. Steve didn’t dare look back over his shoulder to find out what she was doing.

“One more question, Steve,” she piped up, waiting until he finally turned around to actually ask. Her eyes dragged up to meet his gaze and Steve just knew he was in for it now. “Are you always such a dick to everyone you sleep with?”

Shit.

“Natasha, I’m not _trying_ to be a dick,” he breathed, exasperated by the whole damn situation. “We shouldn’t have done what we did last night and when your parents came home, I panicked and I know that must have made you feel bad and I’m _sorry_ , but my job is on the line here.”

His life was on the line too, because Bucky would probably kill him if he let this continue. Natasha stared at him for a few moments before huffing to herself and getting up to leave.

“Thanks for breakfast.”

Natasha was clearly still pissed at him, but Steve was pretty sure there was nothing he could do. He had a job here, a damn good job, and he had to keep that job if he wanted to ever amount to anything. So when she stomped off to get dressed for her interview, he just kind of sighed and started cleaning up.

He was dressed like a real bodyguard today- a proper, black suit and a matching black tie that would make him look professional enough for their outing- and he did what he could to make sure he remained entirely clean and presentable. After all, this was Natasha’s first formal interview. He didn’t want anything to mess it up for her.

When she reappeared, Natasha looked almost nothing like the woman he was used to spending time with. She wore a pair of neat jeans, nondescript ballet flats, a plan white tshirt, and a red cardigan. Her hair was kept down, neatly styled with a clip of sorts holding it out of her eyes. All in all, she looked very wholesome. She looked like the girl next door, like the perfect little angel of a daughter. Steve couldn’t help but smile, amused that she could put on such a show.

“Do you have something to say, Rogers? Spit it out.”

What? No. No, he had nothing to say. Shaking his head, he slipped on his sunglasses and gestured for Natasha to leave the house first. “You look very nice, Ms. Natasha.”

She seemed to preen a little at that and Steve did what he could to wipe the smile off his face as he opened the car door for her and got into the driver’s seat as usual. The interview was being held in Midtown, in the offices of the very magazine that would be running it. Natasha was scheduled for both a short interview- a sort of ‘getting to know you’ type of thing- and a photo shoot that would introduce her to the world.

The car ride over was mostly silent. Steve kept his eyes on the road and Natasha kept her eyes on her phone, music of her choice playing in the background. During their time together, Steve had become increasingly aware that Natasha favored classical music sometimes (music she could dance to), and other times favored rock ballads with powerful lyrics, not that she ever sang along. He liked most of the stuff, though the classical music threatened to put him to sleep on longer drives. In any case, he was fine with driving like that, tapping his fingers against the steering wheel at red lights and patiently (at least outwardly patiently) waiting for traffic to clear so he could continue on.

When they finally arrived, he parked in the alley and rushed around to open the door for Natasha, escorting her right into the building so she could get busy. The photo shoot was first and Steve stood by while his charge was dragged off into makeup. It was a long and grueling process as far as he was concerned, but he stood there quietly until one of the assistants on set offered him coffee, which he accepted along with a donut. Stereotypes aside, he appreciated being let into the fold.

Of course, all else was put aside when Natasha walked out, all made up and dressed like some kind of model. She was barefoot, wearing ribbed tights and a short skirt along with a plain shirt and a scarf. It was an interesting look, kind of like she was coming home from dance practice in the cooler months, and Steve was immediately charmed by it- but then again, there wasn’t much about Natasha that didn’t charm him. Her hair was partially pulled back, curls framing her face, and she had her lips painted an innocent shade of pink, her eyes dusted with light purple. She looked beautiful, and Steve had to be careful not to actually stare. It was harder than he’d have liked to admit.

When she was finished posing in that outfit, she was whisked away again to try on another. Steve snagged another donut and shifted to get comfortable in the seat they’d provided him, but it was way too small to really relax. She came out again, this time wearing jeans and boots, along with a thick sweater that tied tight around her waist. Her hair was loose, but carefully styled, and she wore a matching beanie as well. Steve thought she looked like a college student or something- and that was only heightened when they put a Fall-themed background behind her and tossed leaves in the air.

It was when she disappeared again that Steve was approached by another one of the assistants on set. She was petite and pretty with big, blue eyes and bottle blonde hair tied into a braid that she kept toying with as she spoke to him. Molly, as she introduced herself, wanted to be a fashion photographer. This was one of her first jobs and she was eager to learn everything she could- but apparently wanted to take time out of her busy schedule to talk to Steve.

Now, Steve wasn’t stupid. He wasn’t the kind of person who was _so_ obtuse that he didn’t realize this girl was flirting with him- but he was professional enough to keep his metaphorical distance. He was polite in answering her, just as he would be with anyone else, and found himself genuinely surprised when she laughed loudly at something he said, laying a hand on his arm… and then gasping as she professed that he must work out all the time.

Smiling sheepishly and hoping to beg off the topic, Steve glanced towards the set- and met Natasha’s eyes. Natasha, who was boldly glaring at him while they fixed the dress she wore; tight, black material giving way to two strong bare legs ending in heeled booties. The assistants around her were fixing the belt around her waist and the jacket draped around her shoulders, but Natasha’s eyes remained on him until the moment she was caught, at which point she stubbornly turned away.

Uh oh. Even though Steve pretty much put an end to Molly’s flirtations a second later by telling her that he had to make a call, he knew it wouldn’t be pretty. That became _abundantly c_ lear just a second later, when Molly slipped her card into his jacket and leaned in close while Natasha stewed up on set.

Double shit.

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

The very rich, very illustrious, very famous Tony Stark had picked a dick of a bodyguard.

Natasha was sure she was actually seeing red. Or was that green?

She was up there working hard to make sure her photo shoot was a good one and Steve was just flirting with every girl that crossed his path! Okay, that was unreasonable, but the point was that he was _flirting_ right there in front of her like it was no big deal. He could take _that_ girl out on a date and take her back to his place and sleep with his arm around her waist like they’d slept that one time. And it wasn’t fair.

Despite all of that, she did what she could to smile and pose for the camera, her hair all pulled back into a neat style at the back of her head. It felt wrong and she just knew it was because she was about three seconds away from marching off set to knee her bodyguard in the balls. Fuck him and his stupid smile.

The shoot thankfully ended rather soon after that and Natasha was allowed to change back into her own clothing for the interview. She sauntered right past an apologetic looking Steve and planted herself in the cozy chair they’d pointed her to. She didn’t look at Steve again, keeping her gaze on the approaching reporter and sticking her hand out to greet her. Natasha’s smile remained impeccable as ever. She _refused_ to let this ruin her first big interview.

“So,” the reporter began. “We’ve finally gotten to see the face behind the name- and you’re gorgeous!”

Natasha smiled politely. “Oh, thank you. That’s so nice of you to say.”

“Now we’ve all seen that you’re a beautiful girl, but I’d like to know about what it was like for you growing up with parents like yours. Tony Stark and Pepper Potts are two of the most successful people in the world. How do you feel about being pulled into the spotlight right beside them?”

“I think the most important thing about growing up with my parents is that they loved me. When they adopted me, I was already five years old, I’d already lost my birth parents and I can still remember how _welcomed_ I felt. My mother—She’s such a wonderful woman, a fantastic role model. I learned how to be strong from her and my _father_ …” She chuckled fondly, shaking her head. “My father taught me all kinds of other things. Everything from how to build an engine with my own two hands to which kind of coffee is the best. I couldn’t have possibly been more blessed than I am. And it’s honestly just an honor to say hello to the people of the world. I’m still getting used to everyone wanting to know everything about me.”

The reporter, Shannon, nodded along. She was really paying attention, though Natasha supposed a lot of that was probably just polite interest. “Speaking of everyone wanting to get to know you,” she laughed. “I’m going to need the basics. Favorite color, favorite food, favorite hobby.”

Natasha laughed, drawing a hand through her hair. “Those are some tough decisions,” she said easily. “Let’s see. Favorite color is black. Maybe that sounds boring, but I think black makes everything a little better. My favorite hobby is dancing. I’m a classically trained ballerina and there’s nothing better than lacing up and just dancing for a while.” She paused, thinking hard. “For my favorite food, I’d have to go with pancakes,” she answered slowly. “Banana pancakes.”

“Ooh, good choice,” she praised. “Tell me a little more about your life. What’s one interesting thing we should know about you?”

Thinking for a moment, Natasha eventually blurted out the first quip that came to mind. “I come equipped with a personal G.I. Joe,” she laughed, shaking her head and gesturing off to the side, where Steve was innocently drinking yet another cup of coffee, one eye on Natasha across the room.

Shannon raised her eyebrows. “He’s a lot more handsome than G.I. Joe,” she remarked, and Natasha laughed again, watching Shannon watch Steve for long enough that Steve turned to find that he was being stared at and rather adorably sat up, gesturing over there to ask if he was needed. Natasha waved her hand and he paused for a moment before waving back. “Well,” Shannon said, waving to Steve as well. “He’s certainly not the worst person to have around.”

No, he really wasn’t. But Natasha was still mad at him, even if she didn’t show it. “He’s a good guy,” she said, nodding along in agreement. “Doesn’t let me get away with anything.”

“I’m sure he doesn’t. Now, let’s just move onto something a little more serious. Now that you’re out in public, what kinds of things should we expect from you? How are you going to spend your time?”

She was ready for that question. Tony had told her all kinds of things they might want to know- everything from her own personal views to what causes she cared about to how she felt about his troubling past making weapons. “I’ve actually been researching volunteer opportunities at some of the charities I support,” she explained. “I’ve been a huge supporter of Planned Parenthood and UNICEF and the Trevor Project, but helping children who need homes and food and _support_ is at the top of my list. As someone who came from a life where I had nothing, I know how important it is that we take care of these children as much as we can. We need to make them a priority.”

Tony would be proud of her answer, she hoped.

“You said you also support Planned Parenthood. That’s a controversial subject with the recent presidential candidates debating a woman’s right to an abortion. Do you have any comment on that?”

She did. But she had a feeling she would be gaining some enemies this way. “Women fought for a long time to have ownership of their own bodies,” she answered. “Taking away the government funding for an organization that provides education, counseling, contraception, and abortions is tantamount to removing a woman’s right to do as she pleases. The fact of the matter is that only a small percentage of the funds actually go towards abortion, so by cutting that funding, we’re taking away access to certain necessities. Cutting funding to Planned Parenthood is tantamount to saying that women do not have any right to access the education and supplies they need to live their lives the way _they_ choose to live them." 

Shannon nodded and made a little note on the pad she was holding, but Natasha couldn’t see what it said. “You sound like a very knowledgeable young woman,” she said easily. “In fact, you seem to have a lot of admirable qualities about you, so let me ask before anyone else does. Is there anyone special in your life?”

Natasha smiled indulgently, ducking her head in a practiced move to look somewhat demure. “No,” she answered easily. “But who knows who I could meet now that I’m out and about.”

“I bet a lot of boys are going to be very happy to hear that,” she teased back, earning a laugh from Natasha- no matter how forced it really was. “I just have a few more questions for you.” She paused, and Natasha made sure to ready herself for whatever was coming next. “Do you have any plans on following in your father’s footsteps regarding his development of sustainable green energy?”

Well, no. “I’m interested in the concept, but I’m not an engineer. I fully support his work and I think he’s working with a group of very capable, dependable people, but I don’t think I would be very useful in a hands-on kind of way.”

“Finally, there have been rumors that a certain heir to a certain fortune—That is, Thor Odinson of Asgard Enterprises—is going to ask you to attend his father’s next ball as his date. Is there any truth to that?”

And for once, Natasha found herself surprised. Thor Odinson was going to ask her out? Since when? “I can’t say I’ve heard anything about that,” she admitted after a moment. “I’ve never even met him before. But if that’s what he wants—I invite him to try.”

Shannon smiled and thanked Natasha for the interview, shaking her hand again before releasing her into Steve’s care. The jerk smiled, so she figured he wasn’t aware of what he’d done wrong. “So? How did it go?”

Natasha huffed and grabbed her jacket, tugging it on without looking up at him. “Let’s go.”

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

The very rich, very illustrious, very famous Tony Stark was probably going to fire him.

It was pretty clear that Steve had fucked up. Natasha was brooding all the way into the car, and then brooding all the way back home. Even when they headed into the house together, she completely ignored him and marched upstairs, eventually slamming the door to her room. Thankfully, her parents weren’t home.

It was past lunchtime and Steve went about getting something going for Natasha. She had to eat whether she was pissed at him or not, so he made a couple of grilled cheese sandwiches and heated up some tomato soup a well before calling her down. “I’m not hungry.”

Steve sighed. “You have to eat something, Ms. Natasha. I made grilled cheese.”

Silence. Steve was about to march himself up there and tell her that if she was going to pout, she could at least do it with a full stomach, but he heard her door open and calmed himself. Except that to his utter horror, Natasha wandered into the kitchen, grabbed the plate with her sandwich and the bowl with her soup, tucked a bottle of water under her arm, and gave him a glare that had Steve stepping back a little bit. “Natasha—“

“Don’t.”

With that, she was gone again and Steve ate his lunch feeling like he was about to lose his job. Bucky was going to kill him, but at least it hadn’t been because he was caught fucking his charge. At _least_ it was because Natasha didn’t seem to like the fact that someone else was flirting with him. Or did she think he was flirting back? Either way, it wasn’t technically his fault.

Still, even as he headed home that evening once his hours were up and Mrs. Stark was back at the house, Steve felt bad for it. Their awkward situation aside, she clearly misunderstood, but he hadn’t… He hadn’t done enough to push that girl away and he knew it. It was just rude to answer her the way he had, indulging her flirtation even though he knew Natasha wouldn’t like it. And he wanted to make that up to her because--- because she was technically his boss. And he wanted to maintain a good relationship. No other reason at all.

That night, Steve spent the better part of his down time sketching. It was something he’d always loved to do and hey, art school wasn’t such a distant dream now that he was bringing in a good salary. He might actually have time and money to do it, in a little while. By the time he went to bed that night, he’d created a sketch of Natasha herself- all dressed up for the gala, looking coyly over her shoulder. It was easy to remember that night. It was easy to remember how beautiful she’d looked. It was _worryingly_ easy to get every little detail down on the paper, like she was still standing in front of him.

The next morning, Steve went for his run and spent a few minutes after his shower seriously debating whether or not it was actually worth it (or appropriate in any sense of the word) to bring that drawing to Natasha. What if she thought it was creepy? What if her _parents_ found out who drew it and thought it was creepy? As he dressed, he thought about whether or not she would actually tell her parents and decided that even if she did, she wouldn’t make it sound like anything special. Natasha was smarter than that.

And so, he slid the drawing into a folder to keep it straight, tucked it into his bag, and headed out. Natasha wouldn’t be going anywhere special today, so he thought he might see if she wanted to go somewhere in the city- somewhere she hadn’t been on her own before, in broad daylight.

When he arrived, she was sitting in the kitchen with a book opened on the counter in front of her, a yogurt in hand. She didn’t have to look up to know who it was, so she just said a meager, ‘Good morning’ and left it at that. But Steve wasn’t going to be ignored forever.

“Good morning,” he answered, stopping right there with his jacket still on to get this over with. “Listen, I know I acted like an idiot yesterday and I know you were uncomfortable. I’m sorry, okay? I didn’t mean anything by it and I wasn’t—“ He trailed off. Maybe accusing her of being jealous wasn’t the right way to go. “Anyway,” he covered. “I wanted to make it up to you, so I made you something. Uh, if you hate it, you don’t have to lie. I can take it.”

Clearly intrigued by the offering, Natasha took the folder Steve had placed on the counter and wiped her hands before opening it up. She said nothing, staring down at the picture like she was studying it very intently. Steve shifted from foot to foot, anxiously awaiting some kind of reaction- anger, disappointment, annoyance. Something.

Finally, she looked up at him and smiled, pressing her lips together. “I didn’t know you could draw.”

Steve stammered his way through an explanation of the fact that he’d been drawing since he was a kid and one of his goals was to actually attend art school and, when she asked, he told her that charcoal and pencil were his favorite mediums, but that he dabbled in paint as well. All of a sudden, everything was very much back to normal and Steve had to pretend to not feel _quite_ as flattered as he did when he noticed his drawing hanging up in Natasha’s bedroom, neatly framed.

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

The very rich, very illustrious, very famous Tony Stark had done alright, choosing Steve.

Natasha had never received such a personal gift before. He must have worked for ages on it just making sure every detail of her hair was right, let alone the minute details of her earrings and her dress. It was a gorgeous picture and Natasha might have felt a little strange about hanging a picture of herself up on her own wall, but Steve’s work was too beautiful to stay locked away in a drawer somewhere. When her mother asked her about it some days later, Natasha simply told her that she’d found out Steve could draw and asked him to do it for her.

Things returned to normal after that. They spent a few days wandering around the city- museums, two shows on Broadway, and five different volunteer opportunities. Steve was always pleasant and always helpful, but Natasha could have sworn that there were moments where he was looking at her like he really liked her- as a woman, not as the girl he was supposed to be looking after. Wisely, she said nothing about it because they’d just made up and she didn’t want to be mad at him again for a while. It was just too hard, especially when he looked so _disappointed_ that she was pissed.

It was only several days later that shit hit the fan in a terrible way. Natasha had been so excited to see her interview in print and she’d dragged Steve out to pick it up from the nearest newspaper stand. What she found, however, was less a ‘get to know Natasha Stark’ and more of an article written to her detriment about privileged youth. Clutching the magazine in her hands, she allowed Steve to lead her back to the car and sat in the backseat, just staring at the headline.

‘Natasha Stark: Heiress, Nuisance, Know it all?’

As they got back into the house, she walked numbly to the living room and sat down on the couch, placing the magazine on the coffee table in front of her while Steve looked on.

“Hey,” she heard him say. “Nat, it’s just one reporter’s opinion. Just one magazine…”

Natasha shook her head and primly opened the magazine itself, flipping right to the main feature, where a few of her pictures from the photo shoot were displayed. Next to that headline, she looked like a complete bimbo and it hurt. It really hurt. What if everyone thought this was really how she was? What would Tony think?

The way Shannon painted her, Natasha sounded like a well-to-do bitch. Words like ‘polished’ and ‘privileged’ and ‘naïve’ made her seem ignorant and spoiled. And she went on about how Natasha had no conception of life in the real world, therefore no right to talk about the struggles of the lower class. Seven years in Russia apparently didn’t count for anything.

In total silence, Natasha read each and every word of the article, never leaning back at all. When she was finished, she closed it and looked up at Steve for a moment. Her face was totally closed off and when she’d mentally gathered herself, she stood up and marched into the kitchen. “What’s for lunch?” She called over her shoulder. “I’m starving.”

 


	14. Chapter 14

The very rich, very illustrious, very famous Tony Stark was going to spit fire when he found out.

Steve hadn’t even read the article and he knew. He just knew what that fucking reporter must have done to Natasha after she’d acted like such a friend to her. He watched in anxious trepidation as Natasha read every word, flipping to the next page and continuing on with a little wrinkle forming between her eyes. Honestly, he felt terrible for her. He felt awful that she had to go through this on a large scale, like a bigger, scarier version of the bullies he’d faced in school. But what surprised him was her reaction to the whole thing. She’d looked so horrified before and it was clear she was still upset, but she said nothing about it. She didn’t even get angry. She just asked what they were having for lunch.

Huh.

Steve blindly followed her into the kitchen and watched her for a few moments before actually responding. “I could make us some sandwiches,” he offered. She shook her head. “…Okay. I could grill burgers or something. Uh, macaroni’s an option, but that would probably take a little longer.”

She shook her head in response to each option he threw out there, and Steve went quiet for a moment while he thought about it. Ah. Ah, he understood. “I could go out and pick up food from that Chinese place you like.”

Finally nodding, Natasha rattled off quite a hefty order and Steve made a mental note to pick up some ice cream as well- always chocolate chip cookie dough, preferably Friendly’s. Grabbing his phone, he placed the order and moved to head out, but he felt like he should be saying something to her- something that might actually make a difference here.

“You know, for what it’s worth? That reporter was a bitch anyway,” he said. “I bet she’s just jealous because you’re smart and beautiful and amazing and she’s just a no-name reporter no one cares about.”

Natasha gave him a look, tilting her head lightly to the side and studying him for a long moment. It was so long, in fact, that Steve just kind of ducked his head and ran, making his way to the car to pick up their food.

Admittedly, picking up the food took a little longer than he’d planned. Half an hour later, he came back with two huge bags of Chinese food, along with a quart of ice cream from the nearby deli. “I’m back!” He announced as he headed inside, but stopped short when he found not just Natasha in the sitting room, but also Mr. and Mrs. Stark.

“Oh,” he backpedaled, offering up a polite smile. “Hello, sir. Ma’am.”

Pepper smiled in return, but Tony continued ranting on his phone about journalism and integrity… There was a lot of swearing too, and Steve raised his eyebrows for a moment before turning back to Natasha. “I—I don’t want to intrude,” he said gently. “I’ll just put the food in the kitchen, and I’ll leave the, uh… the ice cream in the freezer.”

He disappeared a moment later and did exactly as he said before wondering what he was supposed to do now. Should he stay? He clearly wasn’t needed at the moment and yet, Natasha had looked more amused by the sight of him than anything else. He was kind of pacing in the kitchen and wondering how rude it was to walk out with the dumplings he’d bought for himself when Pepper came in and laid a hand on his arm. “You can go home for the day, Steve. We’re going to spend the rest of the day with Natasha.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he answered. “I hope everything’s alright.”

Pepper nodded. “She will be,” she said knowingly. “Have a good night, Steve.”

Steve sheepishly left his dumplings in the bag and headed out, passing by the sitting room on his way to the door. “Feel better, Ms. Natasha,” he said warmly. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Natasha gave him a little smile and Steve left before Tony could swear another few times.

He really hated seeing her like that- looking so small and so very insecure. Natasha would never admit it out loud, but Steve figured she was probably very upset about the article, about how she’d been portrayed. And he also figured she was probably a little embarrassed by how angry Tony was getting.

“You’re totally in love with her, aren’t you?”

That was the reaction Steve got to telling Bucky about the article, which Steve refused to read because he didn’t want to give that backstabbing, two timing little twit of an author any kind of recognition or sales. He was in the midst of stirring the sauce for their dinner and stopped, glaring over his shoulder for a moment. “I’m not in love with her,” he countered, shaking his head. “I’m allowed to be pissed about this. I mean, they’re lies. Natasha’s one of the most knowledgeable and down to Earth people I know. That reporter was just trying for attention.”

Bucky scoffed and shook his head. “I’ll give it to her, though. She’s one hell of a looker.”

Steve was very careful about his response, shrugging and keeping his eyes on his sauce. “She’s alright,” he said easily. “If you’re into that kind of thing.”

He could practically feel Bucky rolling his eyes behind him, but Steve stayed quiet about it. No need to rock the boat any further. Soon enough, they moved on to talking about Bucky’s day and his altercation with a truly idiotic ‘guest’ who thought he might be able to get into the secure area without a pass, or clearance, or any intelligible reason to be there. The night passed uneventfully and Steve headed to work the next morning with the intent to make sure Natasha was still doing alright.

What he came in to _find_ , however, was something very different. In the kitchen and swearing to herself in Russian was a very frustrated redhead. Natasha had plates and pans everywhere, batter in little puddles all over the place, and flour in her hair. Steve was as quiet as possible on the way in and stood in the doorway, tipping over a bit to peer into the garbage beside Natasha, where there was a pile of misshapen, burnt pancakes. Was she trying to burn the house down?

“Um, Natasha?”

When she whipped around, it was with a spatula in hand and what looked like mashed up banana streaked across her cheek. For the first time since they’d met, she looked downright flustered.

“You’re early,” she blurted out. “Just sit down.”

Waving him off, she turned back to the stove and Steve smiled in amusement, sitting down at the counter to watch her. Was this for him? Was this just because she wanted to be more independent? Either way, it was very sweet of her to make this attempt. “They smell really good,” he offered.

She grunted in response, painstakingly flipping a pancake and pressing down like he did when he cooked for her sometimes. Clearly, she’d been watching him. Leaning his chin on his hand, Steve did the same to her now that she was trying so very hard and smiled widely when she slid a plate of… well, a plate of her best attempt at pancakes in front of him and sat down right across from him with her own plate.

Schooling his features, Steve smiled and buttered them up, pouring a healthy bit of syrup over the top as well before digging in. The pancakes themselves were… interesting. She hadn’t cooked them all the way through, so there were bits of undercooked batter and the mouthful Steve first had to deal with was kind of chewy, on the whole. But he went right for it, humming and groaning and swallowing with great aplomb for her culinary feat.

“Wow, these are great,” he enthused, cutting himself another bite and shoving it right in. The less he thought about it, the better. “What’s the occasion?”

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

The very rich, very illustrious, very famous Tony Stark might not have a kitchen by the time this was over.

Seeing Steve rush to her aid was _almost_ worth all the things that woman said about her. Natasha wasn’t distraught, per se, but she certainly wasn’t happy that she’d been manipulated into talking about things they were planning on using against her. She wasn’t happy that apparently she looked like an idiot.

But the way Steve eagerly tried to make her feel better, the way he complimented her even though he really didn’t have to—it was very sweet. And the thing about Steve was that Natasha was sure he wouldn’t say it unless he meant it. He wasn’t the kind of guy who lied to get ahead. But before he’d come back with their Chinese food feast, her parents came home in a flurry of anger and comfort, respectively. Natasha listened as her father demanded the tape of the interview be released so they knew for sure what she said and let her mother braid her hair.

When Steve came back, she couldn’t help how amused she was with the whole thing, with her mother ushering Steve off so they could have some privacy, with Steve checking in on her like he wanted to be the one who made her feel better. And when she’d finally said she was hungry, she came to discover the order on the counter. Everything was just the way she liked it (plus Steve’s usual order of dumplings) and that was just Steve. He was the kind of person who did it right the first time, if he could.

And then… Then she found the ice cream.

Why did he have to be so sweet? Why did have to be so sweet, and then not want to actually give this a shot? Huh? Why? That evening, her stomach pleasantly full, she’d thought about how it might be nice to thank him on her knees in front of the couch, perhaps. But he wouldn’t let it happen and she knew it. So, how else could she show her gratitude? She went to bed that night thinking about her options.

The next morning, it all seemed impossibly clear. She would make him breakfast! Of course, she’d never actually made pancakes before and there was a very real risk of starting a fire, but she’d try to be careful. Unfortunately, Steve only made the process _look_ easy. Half an hour later, Natasha had made a bloody mess of the kitchen, covered almost every available surface in either batter or flour, and made an even bigger mess of herself. All that, and she’d barely produced any edible pancakes. But Steve was there, so she had to get her shit together.

And she had to give it to him- he was a sweetheart. Those pancakes he was eating couldn’t have been very tasty- a suspicion only confirmed when Natasha took a bite of her own to discover a big bubble of uncooked batter in the middle. They were different sizes, different thicknesses, and even different colors! It was a wonder that Steve could keep them down, but he did. He even thanked her for them.

“I just wanted to see if I could do it, that’s all.”

She watched him as he stuffed another forkful into his mouth and chewed, nodding along and looking like the happiest guy in the world. “They’re really good,” he answered, swallowing it down. “So good. Are there any more?”

He couldn’t be serious. Natasha was used to getting her way, but to have someone suffer through this just for the sake of her feelings was definitely a new thing. He didn’t owe her this much.

And so, she decided to test him a little bit. She smiled and innocently pushed her own plate forward, offering up her pancakes to him without a word—and he took them. He piled them right on top of his own, continuing to eat like she’d handed him filet mignon instead of under-cooked banana pancakes.

For the longest time, Natasha just sat and watched Steve eat as they chatted about what they had to do that day (nothing, save for Natasha speaking to a designer over the phone). He finished every single bite.

When he was finally done, Steve sat back and rubbed his entirely flat stomach with a sigh. “That hit the spot,” he said, though Natasha assumed any after-effects he had from those pancakes wouldn’t be good ones. “Why don’t you go ahead and shower while I clean up? You’ve already done a lot today.”

Steve was a terrible liar. Natasha nodded and moved to go, but she stopped about halfway and turned to him once he’d gotten up as well. “Hey, Steve?”

He raised his eyebrows and smiled down at her. “Yeah?”

She stepped closer, reaching up to touch his jaw and tug him down for a brief, chaste kiss. It was probably the most innocent thing they’d ever done, only lasting a few moments before she pulled back and smiled. “Thank you,” she said quietly, pressing her lips together into a little smirk just before she gracefully made her way out of the room and upstairs to clean herself up.

The day went on and Steve had apparently decided not to mention it. Natasha appreciated that, although she would have preferred getting a kiss in return. Either way, they were back to normal and it felt very good to her- normal, really. Days passed, Halloween came and went with Natasha prancing around the house in her leotard and ballet shoes while she answered the door to give out candy. Steve refused to dress up, but he’d at least kept his sunglasses on when she answered the door and pretended to be one of the Men in Black. At least, that was what Natasha chose to believe. In all likelihood, he was using them as a covert method for rolling his eyes at her. Fondly, of course.

November brought on some very frigid weather and Natasha insisted that they go ice skating one grey morning, which led to Steve learning how to ice skate—meaning they spent like two hours with a very amused Natasha guiding Steve around by his hands while she was easily skating backwards. Humiliating, and way more fun than he thought it would be.

A couple of nights later, Natasha was lying in bed thinking about how much fun she’d been having with Steve lately. She thought about how nice he was and how much _fun_ when he let himself relax. And then she realized that in all honesty, she knew so very little about him. Steve very rarely volunteered information about himself, though he did know that he was Irish, that he was born and raised just over the bridge in Brooklyn. She knew where he lived. Maybe it was time she found out some more.

That night, she waited for her parents to wander towards their room and crept downstairs, easily slipping out of the house and jumping into a cab to get to Steve’s place. It was a decent apartment building- nothing like the places she was accustomed to, of course, but decent. Making her way up, she wondered if he would even answer the door. Maybe he wasn’t home. Maybe he was with someone.

Arriving in front of the door, she took a deep breath and knocked, stepping back to wait impatiently for some kind of answer. Eventually, the door opened and instead of Steve, she was faced with another handsome man. He had blue eyes and shaggy hair, but her gaze was drawn to his left arm- or lack thereof. His tshirt just stopped at the end of the sleeve and there was nothing else.

Covering quickly, she turned her eyes back up and blinked. “Does Steve live here?”

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

The very rich, very distracted, very irresponsible Tony Stark had allowed his daughter to sneak out of his home late at night-- 

In hindsight, Steve supposed he should have known it would come to this. He should have known that Natasha would at some point take another step in getting to know him. After all, he was more of a friend to her than an employee, he figured, and she was a very curious kind of person. It was natural for her to want to know more about him. But he hadn’t expected this.

They were just lying around watching television that evening. Bucky had removed his prosthetic with complaints that it was bothering his shoulder and Steve refused to actually pull on his tshirt after he’d taken a shower because he was ‘too comfortable’. When the knock came, Bucky was just switching the channel and Steve was in the kitchen making them a late night snack, so it was Bucky that went to the door and pulled it open. When there was no announcement and no grumbling about neighbors or whatever, Steve padded out of the kitchen with a towel in hand and froze there.

Natasha was at his door.

“What are you doing here in the middle of the night?” He blurted out. “Do your parents know you’re here?”

She shook her head, glancing at Bucky for another moment before boldly stepping inside and pulling her hat off to reveal a mop of unruly curls. “I wanted to see you,” she said plainly, earning a snicker from Bucky- and a glare in his direction from Steve.

“Buck- a little privacy, please.”

He laughed, shutting the door and stepping up to Natasha. “And not meet the famous Ms. Natasha? No way.” Putting his hand out, he smiled broadly and lifted her hand to his lips for a kiss. Steve just rolled his eyes. “Nice to meet you, miss,” he said sincerely. “I’ve heard a lot about you.”

Natasha’s gaze flickered rather accusingly to Steve for a moment before she focused entirely on Bucky. “I’ve heard almost nothing about you. I assume you’re his best friend?”

Bucky gave Steve a look. “Wow, don’t flatter me, man.”

Steve intervened right away, steering Bucky back towards the living room and waiting until they were alone to turn back to Natasha. “You shouldn’t be here,” he said quietly. “They’re probably wondering where you are already…”

Natasha shook her head. “You worry too much.” She even reached out to touch his chest, skating her fingertips over his abs for a moment and arching her eyebrow as she looked up at him. “Can’t I just stay here for a while?”

“No,” he answered immediately. “You have to go home.”

“Aw, come on, Stevie!” Bucky called from the other room. “Let her stay for the food and then you can take her home.”

Steve sighed, ignoring the way Natasha’s eyebrows raised in response to the nickname. “Fine,” he muttered. “We’re having pizza, and then you’re going home.” Period.

Leading her into the living room, he grabbed his tshirt and pulled it on before pointing to the couch and wandering back into the kitchen. When he came back with a large pizza pie, it was with some horror that he realized what Bucky and Natasha were talking about.

“Nah, you don’t understand,” Bucky laughed. “Stevie here was maybe three inches taller than you and probably twenty pounds lighter. And he got into more fights than anyone else I knew, which meant I got into more fights than anyone I knew because _someone_ had to bail his ass out all the goddamn time—“

Steve cleared his throat and entered with the pizza, casually kicking Bucky’s foot on his way past and settling the pizza on the coffee table. “She doesn’t need to know about any of that.”

Natasha blinked, grabbing a slice right away. “I can’t even imagine you being that small,” she pointed out. “I mean, you’re so big now.”

Bucky launched himself off the couch and located the picture he was searching for- a framed photo of the two of them in high school, his very much present left arm slung over a tiny Steve’s shoulders. “Here you go,” he said, handing it off to Natasha. “So you don’t have to imagine it.”

Natasha stared at the photo for a long time before smiling widely and looking up to Steve- who was huffily eating his own slice of pizza and pretending not to hear their conversation. “Like a little chihuahua or something,” she teased.

Nodding along, Bucky swallowed down his mouthful of pizza and smiled. “Exactly.”

After a few more embarrassing stories (including Steve’s first attempt at a date, the time Steve had nearly gotten them killed protecting some random kid from a couple of bullies who turned out to be much older than they seemed, and how quickly Steve had hit his growth spurt) later, Steve stood up and announced that it was time to go.

This time, Natasha didn’t argue, but she thanked Bucky for all the stories and even kissed his cheek on her way out. At the door, Steve handed her a helmet and paused for a moment at her surprised look.

“That’s right,” he said. “We’re taking the bike.”

Natasha looked somewhere between nervous and excited- a look that nearly made Steve smile regardless of the fact that he was still somewhat on edge about her presence there. They arrived downstairs and he straddled the bike first, neglecting a helmet as he revved the engine and told her to get on.

“And make sure you hold on tight,” he added. It would seem that she had no problem there. Natasha was on the bike and locking her arms around Steve’s waist just a second later, her head resting on his back. He had the heiress to a fortune on the back of his bike. No worries, right?

Half an hour later, he pulled up just outside the Starks’ driveway and shut off his engine, allowing her to get off before following along. “I’ll walk you up to the house,” he said, not leaving any room for argument.

She looked annoyed by the insinuation that she couldn’t take care of herself, but that was just Natasha. “How did Bucky lose his arm?” She wondered aloud as they began to walk.

Steve nearly faltered, but he decided that it would be much easier to just answer her and get it over with. “Land mine,” he explained. “We were stationed in Afghanistan.”

Silence followed, and Steve felt the unmistakable urge to explain further. After a few moments, he just went with it. “I was leading a group of fifteen men,” he said, eyes on the road ahead of them. “Special Ops kind of deal. We went in, but the intel we got was bad and they knew we were coming.” Pause. “Bucky fell off a ledge when the mine exploded and we thought he was dead, so we kept going. More men, less chance for survival… So I had a choice to make,” he mumbled. “I took the hit and everyone else got out. I was MIA for eight months until they found me in an Afghani village under heavy guard.” Another pause. “Bucky was found two months later, arm amputated. He’d been… mistreated.”

Steve went quiet after that, only looking up again when he realized they were right outside the house. But Natasha didn’t go inside. Instead, she looked up at him and frowned, eventually reaching out to take his hand and pull him down onto a low ledge at the side of their driveway. “Tell me more?”

“I don’t know what else you want to know,” he huffed, looking down between his feet. “We’ve both got our issues, but Bucky obviously had it worse than I did. PTSD is a bitch no matter what, but it was different for him. I was just kept. He was tortured.” He sighed. “Never should’ve been that way. I let—I didn’t go after him. I should have gone after him.”

Natasha took his hand and Steve offered her a somewhat grateful look even though he realized how intimate this was. He probably shouldn’t have been telling her all of this. “It wasn’t your fault,” she said- and honestly, he’d heard it all before.

“I was the leading officer,” he reasoned. “Bucky was my responsibility and I let him down. All that and what did they do? Gave me a medal, like I didn’t leave my best friend for dead.” They were both awarded medals of honor and bravery and valor, but Steve hadn’t attended the ceremony and Bucky was on the cusp of death when he was awarded his. No ceremonies, so they both kind of pretended it never happened.

“It wasn’t your fault,” she repeated calmly, leaning over to lay her head on his arm, threading her fingers through his own as well. It was very sweet of her, but Steve didn’t believe for one second that it wasn’t his fault that Bucky had to go through all that. And he deserved so much better.

Still and all, he was grateful for Natasha’s words and turned to kiss the top of her head in a rare display of actual affection. He’d grown quite close to her and that was how it _should_ have been. Like a daughter or a sister or something. _That_ kind of love wouldn’t cost him his job. “Go back inside, Natasha,” he said quietly, pulling away from her. “You need to get some sleep.”

She sat up and studied him for a long moment before leaning in and pressing her lips to his. It was gentle and sweet, her fingers just barely holding his chin until she pulled away. “Good night, Steve,” she said. “Thanks for the ride.”

With that, she stood up and headed back to the house, slipping in unnoticed. Steve waited until he was sure and headed off on his own, revving his bike and taking a very long way home to give himself some time to calm down.

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

The very rich, very outlandish, very extravagant Tony Stark had definitely rubbed off on his daughter.

On her own, Natasha did some research regarding Steve’s military record- and Bucky’s as well. She found out what medals they’d been awarded, found out that neither of them had attended a ceremony, and decided that they needed to be honored in one way or another. She made a few calls, presented the idea to her father (even naming Steve and his friend as examples) and organized everything right under Steve’s nose. Not a word about it was spoken and by the time Natasha approached him about it, she had a lie already figured out.

“My friend’s having an after-Halloween party on the 11th because she was on vacation in Miami on the 31st,” she said one afternoon just a couple of days before the actual event. “I’ll need you to come with me. And you’re going to bring Bucky as your backup. Make sure you’re both in costume.”

She smiled and Steve balked at her. “Nat, that’s in two days,” he protested. “Where are we going to get costumes _after_ Halloween in two days?”

Natasha hummed for a moment in pretend thought before having a totally rehearsed bright idea. “Wear your uniforms,” she shrugged. “The dress uniforms or something. You can be my own personal soldiers for the night. I bet you’ll both look so handsome.”

Steve rolled his eyes at her, but he clearly thought it was an easy fix to a weird problem. On the day of, Steve and Bucky showed up at her door dressed in their uniforms as promised. Bucky even slicked his hair back, his prosthetic arm filling out his sleeve, and Steve looked… Steve looked impeccable. Natasha might have swooned- or it might have been the heels she was wearing. With her coat already on and wrapped around her, Natasha hinted that she was dressed as Marilyn Monroe and touched her carefully curled hair when Steve smiled.

They drove together; Steve and Bucky in front, Natasha in the back. She distinctly heard Bucky mutter something about rich people and their big parties, considering this one was being held in some upscale hall in the city. But nothing could have prepared either of them for walking into a banquet hall filled with active soldiers, vets of many different ages, and their supporters.

See, what Natasha had found out was that the men who’d survived because of Steve’s sacrifice had never been given a chance to properly thank him. Each of the fifteen men (minus Bucky) was there with his family and applauding the moment Steve stepped into the hall. Natasha bounced on her toes and looked between her soldiers, one on each arm.

“What is this…?” She heard him mutter, looking about the room in open surprise as Bucky did the same.

Natasha pulled him a little closer and leaned up to make sure she was heard. “I thought it was about time you realized that you’re a hero,” she said. “This is a banquet for veterans, with all proceeds going to a charity that helps vets just back from overseas.” She turned towards Bucky. “Anyone that needs help- physical or otherwise.”

Snapping them both out of their staring, Natasha let one of the waiters take her coat and led Steve and Bucky into the main part of the hall, where they were greeted by the men they’d served with. Natasha stepped back as hugs were exchanged and watched the sheer… the passion that each of them displayed. They didn’t just hug- they clung to one another in thanks and friendship and love. It was very moving.

When everyone settled, Natasha gestured to a table and told Steve and Bucky to sit down so they could enjoy their meals. Although they both looked happy to see their friends again, she did notice a strange tension between herself and the two men. Maybe it was just because she’d lied to them or something. They’d get over it.

The evening progressed smoothly, with speeches given and toasts made. Natasha was incredibly pleased with the way everything was going, but she hadn’t quite expected her guests to ask Steve to get up there to make a speech for them. Knowing him, he wouldn’t want to- and he did protest lightly before giving in and standing up right there at the table. His words were genuine and heartfelt, thanking everyone who’d come to support them and support the vets who really needed to be taken care of. He thanked Natasha as well, though he made sure to say that this was extremely unexpected and that he really didn’t feel as though he’d done more than anyone else would have. Bucky briefly got up to pat Steve on the back at one point and the two men sat down together to finish their drinks and their dessert.

In Natasha’s mind, this whole thing had been a massive success. She announced at the end of the night that they’d raised close to $500,000 in purely charitable donations for vets in need and everyone clapped, which meant she got to end the night on a high note- or so she thought. Once she had her coat back on, she let Steve and Bucky escort her out and did everything she could to not ask them what they’d thought until they were waiting for the car to be brought around.

“So?” She asked giddily, nudging Steve’s side. “What did you think?”

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Words couldn’t quite express how utterly flabbergasted Steve found himself, standing in front of a room full of people who all knew him and were apparently waiting for him to arrive. Bucky looked similarly horrified, but he hid it well and Steve endeavored to do the same. Despite the strange situation and how utterly awkward they both felt, seeing the men they’d been through so much with was a great thing.

Everyone was doing well, thankfully. Dum-Dum had gotten a little more paunchy and they teased him for it, while Pinky was currently showing off a new girlfriend. Rebel had moved all the way out to California, but came back for this event specifically. Steve asked him if he’d missed them that much and Rebel kind of surprised him by saying that yes, he did. Sometimes. Even Gabe was eager for a hug, rubbing Steve’s back and smiling widely when Bucky told them to get a room.

It was the thought that counted, right? Steve supposed Natasha had done this because of what he’d told her that night and he appreciated it, but the pomp and circumstance kind of deal was throwing him off. There was a reason he never went to that ceremony, and he didn’t want to be praised any more now than he did back then. Nevertheless, they made it to the end of the evening without too many awkward moments and Steve even managed to thank everyone for coming. He meant what he said- he was grateful that so many people had showed up to support _current_ vets, not so much the vets that had already been taken care of. He and Bucky were just fine, thank you very much.

Outside, Steve couldn’t help a small smile when he realized how very proud of this Natasha was. It was probably the first event she’d planned, and she’d managed it all without ever letting on. Steve hadn't had a clue. “It was really nice, Natasha,” he answered warmly. “Thank you.”

Bucky leaned down to kiss her cheek and Natasha finally looked away from Steve to bat him off, laughing easily. When the car was pulled around, Steve got into the driver’s seat as usual and Bucky handed Natasha into the car before joining him in the front. They exchanged a look and that was all either man needed to know that they were going to spare her feelings no matter what. It hadn’t been a terrible party- far from it, in fact- but the fact remained that they were both so very out of their element. It was uncomfortable, but appreciated. That was all.

They arrived back at the Stark mansion and were made to pose for pictures with Natasha while Tony and Pepper snapped various shots and the latter praised the two men for looking so very handsome in their uniforms. When they were through, they went back inside and Natasha turned back to Steve, giving him a suggestive look. “Don’t I get a good night kiss?”

Bucky raised his eyebrows and chuckled, turning away to give them some privacy. But Steve? Steve didn’t understand. This wasn’t a date. What made her think—Was she just teasing him? It didn’t _look_ like she was teasing him at all. She looked dead serious about the whole thing and that was when it occurred to him that Natasha might actually _mean_ all of this. She might actually want him and that was fucking terrifying because this couldn’t happen. No ifs, ands, or buts about it.

“Um. Sure. Of course,” he stammered, stepping closer and leaning down to kiss Natasha’s cheek. He avoided her lips purposely, and pulled back to leave before she could stop him. “Have good night, Natasha. Thanks again.” With that, he caught up to Bucky and moved him a little faster towards the nearest train back to Brooklyn- they weren’t riding his bike in their uniforms.

After that, things got weird. Steve feared for his job if only because Natasha didn’t seem to want to speak to him very often and he felt odd being the one to talk to her. He was still just hired help, after all. What right did he have? But he knew they couldn’t just not talk to one another and so he did try to make small talk, whether that was about how nice it was outside or the prediction of snow… Whatever he could think of. All he got from Natasha were short answers or grunts in acknowledgment and it was becoming more and more frustrating as the days went on.

Soon enough, it came time for Thanksgiving and Steve made his plans with Bucky as usual. Neither of them could cook to that extent, so they usually either went out for Chinese food or ordered in and spent the day watching the parade while they consumed their weight in beer, chips, and dip. But this time, their plans were disrupted.

“Steve,” Mrs. Stark called one evening before he left. “Natasha mentioned to me that you and your friend don’t have anywhere to go on Thanksgiving. We were hoping you’d come here, and bring your friend along as well. We’ll have plenty and we’d love to have you…”

“Oh. Ma’am, that’s really okay. We’re used to it just being the two of us, so you don’t have to go through any trouble—“

“Nonsense,” she said quickly, waving off his concerns. “Please come. I know Natasha would be so pleased if you did.”

Bucky was going to kill him. “Alright, ma’am. Thank you very much for the invitation.”

Surprisingly, Bucky was actually really excited about it. “Are you kidding me? Imagine the amount of food! We could probably eat ourselves silly and still take home leftovers.”

Steve was less so, if only because he knew that he was barely speaking to Natasha and didn’t want her parents to notice. The reason for that was two-fold; first of all, he didn’t want to lose his job and second of all, he couldn’t handle the thought that they might start asking questions.

Still, they splurged on a cab and showed up right on time that Thursday, brandishing a homemade apple pie and a bouquet of flowers. Both were handed to Mrs. Stark when she greeted them at the door and she kissed both men on the cheek before instructing them to follow her inside. They’d even dressed for the occasion. Bucky was wearing dark slacks and a navy button down, his only tie neatly knotted at his neck. And Steve wore khakis and a light blue button down, but he’d neglected a tie in favor of a jacket.

When they were led into the sitting room where Natasha and Tony were sitting together on the sofa to watch the parade, both men kind of hesitated before greeting them. “Thank you for having us, Mr. Stark,” Steve offered. “Hello, Natasha. Happy Thanksgiving.”

“Happy Thanksgiving to you too,” her father answered, briefly looking away from the screen to give them a smile. “Make yourselves at home.”

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Natasha just watched as Steve and Bucky sat down on another couch- and Bucky nudged his friend, cocking his head back towards her like they were silently communicating. Muttering to herself, she shifted to lean into her father, head on his shoulder as the parade ended. It was awkward and terrible, but she knew that it was at least partly her fault. Steve was trying and she couldn’t quite work up to actually getting back to normal with him. After the lukewarm reception of their banquet and the blatant refusal to give her a kiss good night, she was wondering if she should even keep trying.

Mrs. Stark flitted in at some point and asked if anyone would like something to drink. Tony requested a beer, as did Bucky. Natasha asked for water- and Steve got up. “Ma’am, let me help,” he requested, heading back towards the kitchen beside her even as she told him he was a guest. “Please. I’d feel so much better if you let me give you a hand.”

Not that Pepper was cooking or anything. There was a professional chef in the kitchen taking care of everything of that kind, but Pepper was overseeing and making sure it was perfect. When they hit the kitchen, the smell of the turkey and the stuffing hit him and Steve couldn’t stop himself from groaning in appreciation. Pepper smiled at him and cocked her head to the side while Steve ducked his head rather sheepishly.

“Sorry,” he said, standing at the counter while she uncapped the beers. “I haven’t had a real Thanksgiving since my mom died.”

Pepper’s smile softened a little and she reached out to touch his arm, offering silent condolences for something that had happened ages ago. It still kind of ached, though, when he allowed himself to think about it. With Natasha’s water in one hand and two bottles of beer in the other, Steve followed Pepper back to the sitting room and handed off the drinks one by one. He got a small ‘thank you’ from Natasha, but that’s all and it was enough to make him scamper back to his seat beside Bucky, which was already taken by Pepper. Fuck.

Because Bucky and Pepper looked like they were locked in some serious conversation (even though Steve caught Bucky's eye for a second there and could have sworn he saw some kind of evil grin), Steve was left with no choice but to sit on the other side of Natasha. He kept his back straight and his eyes on the television at all times, but it was still really difficult to relax even a little bit.

Luckily, it was pretty quiet until dinner. At some point, Pepper announced that dinner was served and everyone made their way inside, where a veritable feast was waiting for them. Steve and Bucky balked at the sheer amount of food, sitting down across from one another at the table; Steve beside Pepper, Bucky beside Natasha. Conversation dwindled for a little bit while they filled their plates and eventually, the talk turned to what they were thankful for.

“I’m thankful for my family,” Tony said. “Because let’s face it, I’d probably be some kind of scary shut-in without them.”

Pepper chuckled and slid her hand over Tony’s giving him a warm smile. “I’m thankful for my husband, and my daughter, and very grateful for all we’ve been given.”

Steve glanced up to Natasha, waiting patiently for what she would have to say. “I’m thankful for… I’m thankful that I had a second chance at a good life,” she said calmly.

All eyes turned to Bucky and he blinked, his mouth full of food. Smooth. “I’m—“ He swallowed, sitting back a little. “I’m thankful for Steve,” he answered with a shrug. “Keeps me sane.”

At that, Steve smiled in understanding and recovered quickly as the attention landed on him. “I’m thankful for Bucky, of course,” he answered. “And I’m thankful for… for the new friends I’ve made this year.”

Natasha finally looked up at him and caught his eye, so Steve smiled at her a little bit to let her know he was talking about her. He really had thought the conversation would steer towards less personal things, but it would seem that Mrs. Stark was using this opportunity to get to know a little more about her daughter’s shadow.

“So, Steve,” she began. “I feel like we know almost nothing about you. Natasha showed me the beautiful drawing you did for her. Did you go to art school, or is that more of a hobby?”

Oh, dear. So they were going to do this. “It’s just a hobby, ma’am,” he answered politely. “I’ve been drawing since I was a kid, but I’ve never been to art school.”

“That’s gonna change, though,” Bucky cut in. “Me and Steve have real big plans for the future. We’re gonna get him into art school if it kills me.”

Pepper smiled across the table at Bucky before turning her attention right back to Steve. “How long have you two known each other?”

“Since we were kids,” Steve explained. “Buck’s like a brother to me. He, uh… He found me out behind the elementary school half unconscious and trying to take on a kid twice my size. He stepped in and we’ve been friends ever since.”

A few more questions and finally, the attention swerved to Bucky, then Natasha, and then dinner was over. Steve thought he’d gotten away with something, but Pepper caught him off guard, suggesting that they play a game of charades in the living room. Since Tony almost immediately nipped off to work in the garage for a little while and/or make some business calls, they were left with even teams.

“I think we should play mixed doubles,” Pepper suggested, sitting down beside Bucky and giving him a warm smile. “Steve, you’ll play with Natasha.”

Shit. Steve nodded and moved to join Natasha on the loveseat, giving her a sheepish smile. This was going to be awkward, wasn’t it? Well, as it turned out- they were fantastic together. Steve and Natasha made a great team, guessing the right thing almost every single time. It looked like Bucky and Pepper were having fun too, but Steve could hardly keep his eyes off his partner. She looked so happy. Maybe that was because they were winning, but Steve chose to think that it was because she was winning _with him_.

Eventually, coffee and dessert were served and everyone reconvened in the dining room to sample various cakes and pastries- and Steve’s pie. There was praise all around and by the time everything was over, all five people were beyond stuffed. At an appropriate time, the two men thanked their host profusely for the meal, then their hostess for the invitation to come.

“It was our pleasure to have you,” she answered, handing each of them a tray of leftovers that would feed them for at least a couple of nights in the future. “I hope you both enjoyed yourselves.”

They nodded and smiled politely before moving over to Natasha to say goodbye. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” Steve offered. “A little bird told me you wanted to go shopping.”

She considered him for a moment. “Well, you can’t beat Black Friday sales,” she reasoned. “Dress down tomorrow. I don’t want any attention.”

He nodded and Bucky waved to Natasha as they left and climbed into the cab they’d called earlier on. It felt like something was left unsaid. In fact, it felt like Natasha was waiting for the right moment to tear him a new one, but Bucky said it had gone well.

“So it’s a little tense right now,” he reasoned. “It’ll be fine. She’ll get over it, you’ll get over it.”

Steve wasn’t so sure.

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

The very rich, very outlandish, very extravagant Tony Stark had raised a daughter who knew when enough was enough.

Thanksgiving was possibly the one holiday of the year where Natasha got to spend all her time with her father. Christmas was a big affair, of course, but on Thanksgiving it was usually just the two of them watching the parade, then some football. This time there was the addition of two very handsome men joining them.

Having Steve at Thanksgiving dinner was quite possibly the worst possible thing that could have happened, at least in Natasha’s mind. It felt like her mother was entertaining her boyfriend or a date or something and Steve was neither of those things. Steve was just someone she’d had sex with. Twice.

Unfortunately, the whole situation reminded her of the fact that he refused to be anything else to her. Maybe he just didn’t like her that much. Maybe he just wasn’t as interested in her as she was in him. But when why was he so very upset that she’d been kind of pissed at him recently? She knew how hard he was trying. Why bother, if he didn’t care about her?

The day after, Natasha was already up and dressed when Steve arrived. He looked impossibly good in jeans and a long sleeved henley that hugged his biceps and his chest and it really just wasn’t fair that she didn’t get to touch any of that. She’d chosen to wear jeans as well, pulling on a red shirt along with her usual jacket. Her hair was left loose, and she’d tied a scarf around her neck to combat the chilly weather outside.

“We’re going to start on Fifth,” she told him. “And we’re not taking a car because there are too many people out there. We’re going to take your bike and have whatever I buy sent back here.”

Steve frowned. “Okay,” he agreed after a moment. “That’s fine.”

Natasha led the way out and headed right over to where he’d parked his bike off to the side. Steve sheepishly handed her his only helmet and Natasha made a mental note to buy one for herself so she could keep it in the house. As soon as they were on their way, she took advantage of the position and flattened her hands against his stomach, just enjoying it as long as she could. Unfortunately, the trip wasn’t all that long and they parked soon after, wedging neatly in between two cars and leaving the bike there.

Ah, shopping. Sometimes there was nothing like it. Sometimes all Natasha wanted to do was lose herself in the freedom of buying as much as she liked with her Daddy’s credit card. Having Steve there was both a bonus (for his company and the fact that she’d get to tease him into next week) and a huge negative (because he still wouldn’t want to be with her and it was annoying).

Over the next two hours, Natasha dragged Steve from one store to another. She tried on a host of different looks, but only elected certain pieces to actually purchase. Armani, Juicy, Louis Vuitton, Fendi, Gucci, Saks… Steve looked more overwhelmed by the sheer amount of money spent in these places, but Natasha kept on. She even wandered into Tiffany & Co. at some point to buy a charm for one of her favorite bracelets and a Christmas gift for her mother.

They had a small lunch at a nearby diner then headed into the Lindt Chocolate Shop for dessert. Steve was treated to candy that cost more than most dinners in his life and followed along as Natasha headed into The Red Door Spa for a midday treat. She booked a massage, but the woman eyed Steve and asked if she’d like a couple’s massage instead…

She glanced back to Steve and gave him a look. “Sure,” she answered. “We’d love that.”

Steve protested, but Natasha hushed him and they headed into a room with two tables already set up for them. They were instructed to strip down and lay face down, towels over their nether regions. Giving Steve a smirk, she turned her back and began to strip down, neatly folding her clothing in a pile on the side. She was beginning to think that taking Steve here was definitely more of a positive, but when she turned back in the hopes that he would be staring at her and getting ready to ravish her or something… he had his back to her as well.

Goddamn him and his principles.

Shaking her head, she lay down on the table and arranged her towel, deciding at the last minute to turn her head away while he did the same. The massage itself was fantastic. Natasha nearly forgot what she was dealing with as far as this ridiculous problem with Steve. But when it was over, everything came flooding back. Steve stood up and got dressed with his back to her- something Natasha reciprocated regardless of the fact that she was desperately wishing it was different between them.

Was it _just_ because of his status as her bodyguard that he wouldn’t let it happen? Was it also because of her name? What if Steve didn’t want to be with her because he couldn’t stand being an actual part of her life? They paid and left, meaning Natasha made the bold decision to steer Steve into an outrageously expensive lingerie store just two blocks away.

Steve was told to sit on a velvet couch looking towards the changing rooms and Natasha disappeared into a private room to have her fitting. She tried on several bras and picked three out to buy along with a host of delicate panties- but when she tried on the corset and matching panties, garter belt and stockings included… That was just something she had to show Steve. She felt gorgeous in it, the deep red satin complimenting her hair and pushing her breasts up. She told the girl to get the man she’d come in with because she needed a second opinion and when Steve stepped into the room, Natasha turned to strike a pose for him, giving him a rather smug smile.

Her smile faltered, however, when Steve’s eyes widened for just a moment before he bowed his head and stared at the floor. “Wow. Uh, that looks great,” he managed. “You should get it.”

That was _not_ the reaction Natasha had been hoping for. She pressed her lips together and grabbed a robe, angrily pulling it on over the corset. “Why don’t you want me anymore?”

Steve looked up again and she might have found his bewildered look funny if she hadn’t been so very pissed off. “What are you talking about? It’s not about me not wanting you—“

“Don’t give me that line again,” she warned. “Don’t. I’m not a baby. I’m allowed to see whoever I want to!”

“Natasha, we can’t do this here,” he answered, shaking his head. “You know why I can’t do this.”

Natasha set her jaw and glared at him. “Get out.”

Steve looked deflated and very much like he wanted to say something, but he turned and left the changing room without another word. Natasha fumed for another few minutes before the woman who had been helping her reappeared and helped Natasha out of the corset so she could change back into her own clothing. She didn’t buy that ensemble.

But she did buy several other things and after being praised for the length of time she was in there about how gorgeous she was and oh, how her body was so impressive… Natasha felt like she was ready to wear those things for someone else. Fuck Steve.

The ride home was just this side of totally hostile. Natasha said not a word and neither did Steve, even when they pulled up to her house again. And Natasha didn’t encourage him to. She handed him back the helmet she’d been wearing and marched off, slamming the door to the house as hard as she could. Steve apparently took that as his cue to go home, because he wasn’t there when Natasha went downstairs for a cup of tea later on.

LilMissMuffet: I can’t take him anymore. With his holier-than-thou attitude and his stupid rules.  
Hawkguy: What happened?  
LilMissMuffet: I threw myself at him and he just turned me down. He doesn’t even want to try.  
Hawkguy: Would your father really be okay with it if he did?  
LilMissMuffet: I don’t care! I’m an adult, damnit. I can date him if I want to!  
LilMissMuffet: But I’m not going to try anymore. There are plenty of guys who’d go out with me.  
Hawkguy: Don’t do anything stupid, Natasha.  
LilMissMuffet: I won’t. I’m going to do something I should have done already.

As it turned out, that reporter had been right about more than just the virtues of Steve’s good looks. She was one hundred percent right that Thor Odinson was eyeing her up as a potential date. He did have somewhat of a reputation amongst the upscale youth wandering around New York City, but it was a good reputation. Any girl she mentioned him to just lit up and from what she’d seen, they had every reason to. The heir to the Asgard Inc. fortune was objectively gorgeous. Originally from Sweden, he boasted massive muscles, a bright smile, blue eyes, and long, blond hair. She’d seen one video of him on YouTube and his voice matched the rest of him- rich and deep and ridiculously appealing. He wasn’t Steve, but when he called to see if she might want to attend a charity event his father was organizing, she said yes.

On the morning before the event, Natasha told Steve she needed to go to the salon and he obediently took her there, sitting awkwardly amongst those waiting their turn while she had her hair pulled up and out of her face. He looked surprised when she came out and when they were in the car, he actually voiced that confusion even though they weren’t on very friendly terms these days.

“Is there something I don’t know about?” He asked. “I don’t remember there being anything on your schedule for today.”

Natasha didn’t look up from her phone. “I have a date,” she answered. “We’ll need to stop by Saks to pick up my dress.”

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

Steve couldn’t have hated himself more for turning a really good relationship (albeit a mostly platonic one) into the awkward mess it was now. They barely spoke, restricting their conversation to pleasantries and discussions about interviews and appointments. Bucky told him it would get better, but Steve honestly didn’t think so. In fact, he was basically just waiting to be fired.

And really, it wasn’t that he didn’t want to be with her. He _did_ want to be with her. Steve had grown so fond of Natasha during their time together and had they just been two people, he would have asked her out properly. He sure as hell wouldn’t have just rejected her the way he had. He wouldn’t feel like a complete dickhead most of the time.

And yet, there he was. There he was, nearly swerving the car when Natasha told him in a calm voice that she had a date. Realistically, he knew this time would come, but he wasn’t ready! He wasn’t ready, damnit!

“Oh?” He ventured, trying to stay calm and silence the screaming in his head. “With who?”

“Thor,” she answered, still not looking up. “Thor Odinson.”

Oh, God. Steve knew who Thor was. Hell, who didn’t? He was this big, smiling _god_ just visiting Earth to remind everyone how small and ugly they were. And Natasha was going out with him. Perfect. Pulling up outside Saks, he left the car running and headed in to grab her dress, which was carefully loaded into the massive trunk so he could head home.

He didn’t say anything for the rest of the day- not until Natasha came waltzing downstairs all dressed up. She was wearing a glittering ball gown, a sparkling necklace sitting at her throat, and she looked… She looked beautiful. Steve remained almost out of sight as Mrs. Stark brushed imaginary pieces of errant hair from Natasha’s face. And then the bell rang and in walked the most handsome man Steve had ever laid eyes on.

“Mrs. Stark, it’s a pleasure to meet you,” came Thor’s deep baritone. Steve sighed.

“And you! My, you’re even more handsome in person.” Mrs. Stark beckoned for Natasha to come closer and she did, smiling up (way up, Steve noted) at Thor and blushing deeply when he took her hand and kissed her knuckles. Yeah, he was screwed. No point in even trying.

“You look beautiful,” he said, offering a charming smile. “I do believe I’ll be the luckiest man in attendance this evening.” Offering his arm, Thor stood up straight and actually managed to catch Steve’s eye from across the main hall. Steve, of course, ducked around the corner and flattened himself against the wall, heart beating fast.

A second later, they were gone. Steve sagged a little bit and pushed himself off the wall in favor of heading into the kitchen to clean up and head home. He wouldn’t be needed for the rest of the evening.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

By the end of the night, Natasha had one thing to say about Thor: He was really a very nice guy. He was a complete gentleman, escorting her into the car and then into the venue for the ball. He introduced her as his friend, which was appropriate given their vague knowledge of one another, and they talked for a long time over sparkling champagne.

Thor was the son of two very elegant people, both of whom were made to greet her. His mother was by far the warmest, telling Natasha how lovely she looked and insisting upon hearing all about what it was like to come out into the public eye like she had. After that, she was whisked onto the dance floor and found herself having much more fun than she had expected. After all, she was nursing a bruised ego and a broken heart (although that seemed a little too dramatic, so she didn’t want to refer to it that way) and really hadn’t thought she would enjoy her date with Thor at all.

When it was all over, Thor escorted her back home and leaned down to kiss her on the cheek before she went inside. Natasha supposed the fluttering in her stomach was because he was so very charming- except that it felt more like everything was twisting together.

With her gown lying on the window seat in her room and her hair damp after a much needed shower, Natasha realized that she felt more than a little unsure of the whole thing. If Thor did like her, she’d be an idiot not to see where it went and yet, she didn’t know if she liked him the way she liked Steve.

There was something slightly off about it that she couldn’t quite put her finger on.

A couple of days later, Thor texted her asking whether or not she wanted to see a movie and go out to dinner together. Natasha hesitated just a couple of minutes before accepting and saying she would meet him there with her bodyguard. In preparation for their first official ‘date’, she dressed in jeans and boots with a slight heel if only because she felt so very tiny next to Thor. Pulling on a simple shirt and a cardigan, she made her way out of the house right on time, Steve on her heels.

“So, you’re going to wait for us and then you’re going to drive us to dinner,” she instructed as she slid into the backseat. “Probably. I’m not sure if he’ll want to walk or not.”

For a minute, Steve didn’t say anything at all and Natasha wondered what he was thinking about. But he finally cleared his throat, adjusted his mirror, and nodded. “Yes, miss.”

The movie itself was unremarkable. Thor bought them a tub of popcorn to share and Natasha requested a bottle of water instead of the soda he’d suggested. Honestly, she found what Thor was eating a lot more interesting than anything else. He had the popcorn, of course, but he also bought two boxes of candy and a hot dog _and_ a tray of nachos. Watching him consume every single bite was so entertaining; she knew she’d have even more fun of that kind at dinner.

But when they came out, the sight that greeted her was the car parked just across the street-- and Steve sleeping in the front seat, his head tipped back. Frowning, she knocked loudly on the window and gave him a somewhat severe look. “It’s cold out here,” she announced. Steve seemed to snap out of his sleep a second later and unlocked the door for them, apologizing as they slipped into the backseat.

“We’d like to go to the Hard Rock,” she said. Steve nodded and Natasha caught his eye for a split second before slowly pressing the button to raise the privacy screen. She’d never done that before- not once during the few months he’d been driving her around- and she was sure he was hurt by it, but boundaries were probably a good thing at this point, right?

On the drive over, they talked about the movie and Thor mentioned how his friend would have loved it- it was just pretentious enough to strike his fancy. Natasha just listened, still kind of enraptured by the way Thor spoke and the way he talked about things. His accent really was something special. When they arrived, Steve got out of the car and opened the door for them- the picture of a perfect driver save for the way he glared at Thor as the other man turned to help Natasha out as well.

“You should not be so severe, my friend,” he said to Steve, clapping the other man on his shoulder. “It is a beautiful night, is it not?”

He was very appreciative of the little things, Natasha noticed. Even if she shot Steve a small glare on their way in, she felt a little better knowing that Thor wasn’t bothered by his attitude. Their meal was delicious and Natasha found herself stuffed to the brim by the time they split a hefty dessert. Thor picked up the check, of course, and put his arm around Natasha’s shoulder s as they made their way out. But there was no one there to pick her up. There was no one there waiting for them. There wasn’t even a car.

Natasha pressed her lips together and calmly pulled out her phone to call Steve, getting him on the third ring and frowning at his casual, ‘Hey. Are you guys done?’

“Yes, we’re done,” she answered. “And I’d appreciate it if my ride was here when it’s supposed to be."

Hanging up, she stewed a little bit even as Thor leaned down to kiss her cheek and remind her that the longer it took, the more time they would get to spend together. He was sweet, and she relaxed a touch after that. But then Steve showed up and it felt like her whole world went a little red.

“Sorry about that,” he said easily, not at all perturbed by Natasha’s words, it seemed. “I got hungry.”

Thor glanced from Natasha to Steve and back, tilting his head slowly to the side as his date glared up at her bodyguard. “Next time you’re late like that, my father will hear about it,” she said stonily. “Try to remember that you _are_ my employee and you should be putting my needs first. We’ve been standing on the sidewalk for almost ten minutes.”

Steve frowned a little, glancing briefly to Thor before settling his gaze on Natasha. “I’m… sorry. I only left for a second, but there was an accident around the block, so—“

“I don’t care,” she answered, silencing him. “You shouldn’t have left in the first place. Now, I’m not going to argue with you, Steve. Just take me home and then you can take Thor back to his place.”

Crossing her arms over her chest, Natasha waited for Steve to open the door for them and slipped inside without another word. Thor followed, and the privacy screen went up again before Steve had even gotten back into the driver’s seat. The rest of their drive home was uneventful and when Steve opened the door for her, Natasha grabbed the front of Thor’s shirt to plant a kiss on his lips. It was petty and childish, and she knew it. But so what?

With that, she slipped out of the car and breezed right past Steve to head upstairs. She tried not to think about how strange it was that Thor had barely kissed back, nor the fact that something had felt just slightly off about it. She was moving on. This was how it was supposed to be.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Steve had never anticipated Natasha acting that way towards him, not even in front of Thor. He felt humiliated and disrespected, though he supposed he deserved it for running off and not being back in time to pick them up. That was his own fault. Still, it hurt to hear her speaking like that to him and it hurt even more when she put up the privacy screen again, but that was nothing compared to how Steve’s heart plummeted when she kissed Thor right in front of him, like he didn’t matter at all.

Now he had to drive this guy back home and Steve was more than a little miffed about it, but whatever. They didn’t have to speak- or so he thought.

“Natasha seems very fond of you,” Thor remarked from the backseat.

Steve scoffed. “Were you listening to the same thing I was?” He paused and gritted his teeth. “Sir?”

Thor smiled- Steve could see it in the rearview mirror and he wanted to punch the guy because no one’s smile should be that perfect. Fuck. “She talks about you an awful lot,” he added. “And so, I heard what she said, but I don’t believe she was truly angry with you. I wouldn’t worry.”

Goddamnit. “Thank you, sir,” he answered blandly.

There was a brief pause and Steve almost thought he’d get away with ending the conversation there, but he wasn’t so lucky. “Natasha’s a wonderful woman, isn’t she?” Thor mused aloud. “Intelligent, charismatic, beautiful…”

Steve’s grip on the steering wheel tightened. “Yes, sir,” he said tightly. “Ms. Natasha is one of a kind.”

Thor went quiet again and Steve felt like he was being studied or something. By the time they arrived outside the building that held Thor’s penthouse, he was sure something bad would come of this. And as he opened the door for his passenger, Steve’s worries were pretty much confirmed.

“Thank you,” Thor offered politely. “I’m sure we’ll speak again soon.”

Steve grunted and closed the door behind the other man, rolling his eyes as soon as Thor’s back was turned. “Oh, and Steve?” Schooling himself, Steve turned back and raised his eyebrows in question. “Don’t worry. Your secret is safe with me.”

Shit. Steve’s blood just about went cold and he did the first thing he could think of—that is, he practically dove into the car and sped off without another word.

The next time he saw Thor, it was when he arrived at the Stark Mansion in a red car and got out, pushing a hand through his hair like a goddamn model. Fuck him. Steve, on the other hand, was busy shoveling snow outside, all bundled up in his work boots and a thick jacket. He did not look like he’d stepped out of a Ralph Lauren advertisement.

“Hello, Steve,” Thor greeted. “I trust everything is well with you, my friend.”

Steve stood up straight and blinked. “Yeah, I’m just dandy,” he answered, sniffling and wishing he didn’t look the way he did just now. “Na—Ms. Natasha should be down in a few minutes.”

Thor nodded and leaned against his car, hands in his pockets. Steve went back to work, but he figured he’d be subject to whatever else Thor found the need to say before he left. “Natasha’s very lucky to have you around,” he commented. “I’ve always enjoyed having more attractive people in my employment.”

Steve paused. What the hell was he getting at? “Look, I don’t know what your problem is, but—“

He was interrupted by someone clearing their throat and Steve slowly turned back to find Natasha glaring daggers at him. “Steve,” she said coldly, moving to greet Thor with a peck to his lips. “That’s no way to speak to a guest, let alone a guest like Thor. Apologize.”

He couldn’t lie- his pride took a hit. “Sorry,” he said through gritted teeth, just about the same time as Thor stepped forward and said there was no need. It was so fucking hard to hate the guy when he was so  _nice_. As they sped off, Steve wondered whether or not he’d ever get used to seeing them together and decided that no, he probably wouldn’t. But he was going to keep the job, okay? Because the only reason he had to see them together was because he’d rejected her  _in order to_  keep the job. If he gave up now, it would mean that he’d said goodbye to what could have potentially been a good relationship in favor of absolutely nothing.

Then again, maybe Thor was better for her. He certainly had the money to make sure that Natasha never had to worry about a thing- not that she didn’t have her own money. But he was part of her world; rich and beautiful and put together in a way that Steve would never be. Maybe she was better off marrying someone who could seamlessly blend into her life instead of someone who would never feel like he belonged.

 

  
  


 


	20. Chapter 20

The thing about being with Thor was that Natasha never felt bored. He was always interesting, always telling her about some adventure with his friends. Thor hadn’t been locked away like she had. He’d been all over the world- born in Sweden, but he’d been to London, Paris, Rome, Brazil, Egypt… He’d traveled and she was living vicariously through him during their time together. Another thing about Thor was that he almost never initiated any kissing. In the movies, it was always Natasha that kissed him first. Hello and goodbye kisses were the same and beyond that, he never once tried to move past over their clothing, relatively innocent touches. It had been a solid two and a half weeks of dating and he’d only ever let his hands rest above her ass, never any further.  
  
Natasha was beginning to wonder if maybe he was after the fame of being such a high profile couple, not that she was desperate to sleep with him after such a short time, but she figured there would at least be  _some_ touching. She figured he'd be a little handsy at times.  
  
That is, until she was spending the day at his penthouse and came back from the bathroom to hear him talking in a low voice on the telephone.  
  
“I promise,” she heard him say. “No. No, of course not. She’s just a friend.”  
  
There was a pause and Natasha frowned. Just a friend?  
  
“You know you’re the only one I really want.” Thor chuckled a bit and Natasha pressed herself tighter against the wall, wanting to hear every word. “Yeah. Yeah, I can meet you at six. Can’t wait.”  
  
He hung up- she could hear the phone sliding onto the table. Now, her choices were obvious. First, she could approach him outright and ask him just who the fuck was on the other end of that call. And second, she could pretend she hadn’t heard anything and see where this went. The curiosity got the best of her and Natasha decided to remain silent.  
  
“Hey,” she greeted, sidling up to him and winding her arms around his neck. Now she was just playing him, Thor’s solid chest pressed against hers. “You know what we should do?”  
  
There was a pause and Thor raised his eyebrows. He looked worried more than anything else and that just made Natasha more interested in what he was hiding. “We… should…” She leaned up with every word, until she was nearly nose to nose with him. “Play pool. So I can kick your ass and look good doing it.”  
  
Slipping away, she padded towards the pool table he had set up on the other side of his apartment and grinned when he took her up on her challenge. Weird phone calls and lack of sex aside, Thor was a great friend. Natasha wasn’t going to let him humiliate her, but she was willing to let this go on a little longer just for the sake of entertainment.  
  
The next night, Natasha let Thor take her dancing and noticed that he kept checking his phone between dances. The night after that, their ‘romantic’ dinner was interrupted by a phone call that Thor took outside. She watched him through the window as he paced back and forth, seemingly reasoning with whoever was on the other end of the line, and when he came back in his face was slightly flushed, his brow furrowed.  
  
“Is everything alright?” She asked patiently.  
  
Thor nodded distractedly and they went back to their dinner, the conversation eventually returning to a comfortable pace. Despite that, Natasha couldn’t help but notice that Thor seemed… anxious, like he needed to say something and didn’t know how. That night, while they were making out on Thor’s couch, Natasha made the mistake of trying to advance things just to see what would happen. She slid her hand over Thor’s thigh and up between his legs--- and he stopped her.  
  
“Sorry, love,” he apologized, stopping her with a gentle hand on her wrist. “Not tonight.”  
  
It was just strange. Natasha knew she wasn’t very experienced or anything, but she liked to think she was _desirable_ , at the very least. And if he was the kind of stupid, selfish cad who would cheat on her (presumably with whoever he was on the phone with that day), then why not take advantage? That particular question weighed on her mind as the days went on and eventually, Natasha knew she’d have to say something. Whether she called him out on his behavior or just asked why he wasn’t interested in her, she had to say something.  
  
An opportunity presented itself while they were spending time at her place one day. Steve had been sent off to fetch them a couple of pizzas from Natasha’s chosen place and the redhead was currently lying on top of Thor’s chest while they watched TV. His phone buzzed and Thor immediately grabbed for it, answering the call without a second thought.  
  
“Hey.”  
  
Natasha pretended to be asleep, her eyes closed and her breathing nice and even.  
  
“No, I can’t really—talk right now.” There was a pause and Thor sighed. “Because I can’t.”  
  
She could hear someone else speaking on the other end, but she wasn’t nearly close enough to figure out what they were saying or what they really sounded like.  
  
“Please don’t do this again,” he whispered. Thor sounded tired. “No, I know, but—“  
  
There was a longer pause then, and Natasha could hear the person on the other end of the phone get angry. They sounded very upset, almost in tears, and Natasha wondered what it was that could bring on that much drama.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Thor answered. “You know I don’t want you to feel like that, but if you just—“  
  
Pause. “Hello? _Hello_?”  
  
She felt him sigh and slowly picked her head up, deciding that it was now or never. She wasn’t going to be some idiot’s claim to fame, alright? She was with Thor because she enjoyed his company, not because she liked his money or his name. “Who was that?”  
  
Thor had the good sense to look momentarily panicked, but he smiled to cover it up and Natasha just knew she wasn’t going to like this. “A friend,” he answered. “One of my dearest friends.”  
  
“Do you always fight like that with your dearest friends? Because it sounded a lot more like a lovers’ spat.”  
  
He looked disappointed. “Natasha—“  
  
“No, I don’t want to hear excuses. You explain it to me. I’m not here so you can use me.”  
  
Thor pushed a hand through his hair and leaned his head back with a heavy sigh as he looked up to the ceiling. “That was my… my boyfriend.”  
  
Natasha frowned. Boyfriend? Thor was this renowned ladies’ man and now he had a boyfriend? The press would have a field day with--- Oh. Oh, that was why. Nodding in understanding, she moved to sit up and folded her legs under her, briefly reaching out to pat his knee. “Why did you ask me out in the first place?”  
  
“Don’t get me wrong, Natasha. You’re a wonderful woman and I thought, somewhat selfishly, that if I had to live my life in the closet, I might as well do it with someone like you. I would never treat you badly, you understand. I would be the best partner and husband I possibly could be.”  
  
She hesitated. “Are your parents so against you being yourself?”  
  
Thor sighed deeply. “My father is. Even if he did accept that my sexuality is more diverse than he knows, he would never accept Loki.” Glancing up at Natasha, he shrugged a little. “He’s not exactly of high birth, if you catch my drift.”  
  
Natasha counted her lucky stars that Tony and Pepper would never dream of telling her not to be who she wants to be, though there was always that chance they might reject someone like Steve, should she show serious interest in him. “So you want me to be your cover.”  
  
He did look sheepish- she’d give him that. “I thought we might be each other’s cover,” he suggested, taking her hand. “We’re seen in public a few times and set up the ruse, but I can see Loki whenever I wish and you can spend time with Steve—“  
  
Natasha pulled her head up and narrowed her eyes. “Why would I want to spend more time with Steve?” She challenged.  
  
Thor’s eyebrows rose and he just looked at her. “Natasha, with all due respect, it’s clear that your feelings for him aren’t entirely of the employer/employee kind. I can’t possibly judge you for it because I’ve been with quite a number of my household staff…” He trailed off, offering up a somewhat sheepish smile. Only somewhat, she noted. “Sorry. That’s beside the point. I suppose all I mean to say is that I don’t begrudge you a relationship that makes you happy. If you want to be with Steve, then you ought to be.”  
  
Sighing deeply, Natasha shook her head and leaned back a little. “And what if he doesn’t want to be with me?” She ventured. Thor clearly had more experience here than she did. Bowing to that kind of knowledge wasn’t shameful- just wise. “What then?”  
  
Thor frowned. “Natasha, take my word on this,” he said confidently. “Steve wants to be with you. The kind of looks he was giving me? I’d bet everything I own that he’s green with envy because he thinks I’m shagging you.”  
  
“He says he can’t be with me because he’s supposed to be protecting me,” she explained, huffing a little bit. “Can you believe that?”  
  
“He’ll come around,” Thor assured her. “But that aside- would you mind very much acting with me for a while? My father is insistent upon my finding a suitable girl to date and I’d really rather not have to lie outright. I was going to tell you eventually.”  
  
Natasha considered her options for a few moments before nodding along. “It would be my pleasure to be your fake girlfriend,” she promised him. “Especially if we can make Steve a little more jealous.”  
  
They were discussing a plot to tease him when Steve showed back up and they had to stop abruptly, meaning that Steve walked into the living room to find two people staring intently at him like he’d interrupted something. The rest of the afternoon was spent indulging in entirely platonic cuddling while they watched the first of the Lord of the Rings movies and eating a pie and a half between them. All in all, Natasha counted it as a good day.  
  
Around half past four, Thor got up to leave and Natasha made a show of leaning up on her toes to peck Thor on the lips before he headed out meet Loki. Natasha had already made it her business to meet this Loki one day.  
  
Closing the door behind him, Natasha already began thinking over what Thor had said. Was it that obvious that Steve cared about her? It didn’t seem like her parents had noticed, so maybe it was just that Steve had been openly jealous of Thor. He wasn’t someone who hid his emotions very well, that was for sure.  
  
“Hey, Steve?” She said eventually, wandering into the living room where he was cleaning up the boxes of pizza from lunch. “I was thinking you could make that macaroni you made for me once for dinner. With the vodka sauce? I’ve been craving it all week."

 


	21. Chapter 21

It was time to move on. Natasha had been dating Thor for almost a month now and Steve was sure they were sleeping together, although it might have been him jumping the gun (as Bucky would put it). Nevertheless, he knew it was time to get himself together and try to move on from something he’d never really had in the first place.

Unfortunately, Bucky caught onto his little plan and Steve wound up on a blind date. The girl was attractive enough. She was a teacher at an elementary school in downtown Manhattan and wore big, thick glasses that made her eyes look huge. Modest and smart, she wasn’t a _bad_ date, but when they parted ways that evening, Steve felt absolutely no desire to see her again. There was no spark.

Steve wanted a spark.

“There was nothing wrong with her.” Steve found Bucky on the balcony when he came home and leaned against the doorway while his friend worked on one-armed pushups. “Stephanie’s a great girl. And you two would totally get along.”

“I get that,” he answered. “I really do. But there was nothing there, Buck. No fireworks. No excitement.”

Steve could feel Bucky rolling his eyes. “Maybe you just need to get to know her a little more,” he suggested. “A few more dates and you’ll forget all about what’s her face.”

He _highly_ doubted that it would be that easy, but he didn’t argue. Shrugging, Steve made his way inside so he could shower and get ready for bed. His time in the shower proved enough to make him feel guilty for the rest of the night and he swore to himself that he wouldn’t do _that_ again- not while thinking about Natasha. It wasn’t right.

Two weeks down the line, he hadn’t called Stephanie back and Bucky was sore at him for almost a whole day. Natasha remained in her newfound relationship, always kissing Thor and holding his hand and leaning into him and Steve was incredibly, stupidly jealous. He stewed in silence, but there was no way he could deny how he felt. Fuck Thor and his hair and his muscles and his stupid accent.

But the thing was that he figured that was what Natasha was doing. She’d been so eager with him and while he knew that one situation didn’t equal the next, he was also trying to figure out how either of them would be resisting one another. They were both beautiful people… He just couldn’t see it remaining platonic for very long at all.

And therefore, he _hated_ picking Natasha up from Thor’s apartment because he felt like if he got a little closer, he’d probably smell traces of the Swede’s cologne on her and that was the last thing he needed. Likewise, he hated leaving them alone in her house if only because coming back was a craps shoot. Would he walk in on them getting it on? Would he be scarred for the rest of his life? He couldn’t possibly know for sure. He was definitely in the ‘fuck Thor and all his perfection’ mood when Natasha surprised him by asking for his vodka sauce and macaroni for dinner. She knew they’d be alone that evening, he supposed. No reason to fake it in front of her parents.

“Sure,” he answered. “I can do that.”

She smiled and slid onto the couch, grabbing a magazine off the coffee table to read. Steve frowned to himself. It was weird, okay? It was really strange to have her being so nice to him all of a sudden. “Is everything okay?”

Turning her eyes up, Natasha offered him a rare smile. “Everything’s fine.”

Steve wasn’t sure he believed her, but he accepted it anyway. After almost a month of barely speaking, it was really very difficult to actually open a dialogue- so Steve elected to not try. Not yet.

Instead, he got to work in the kitchen. He got the water on the stove first, then set about chopping his onion and tossing that into a deep pan to soften. Butter came next, followed closely by a healthy serving of vodka for the flavor. Once that had reduced enough, in went the tomato puree, then the heavy cream. Once he’d seasoned to taste, Steve tossed the macaroni into the water and went about making sure the sauce was done.

He tried desperately to focus on the cooking instead of why Natasha had turned around so suddenly. She hadn’t asked him for anything so personal in ages and it was a little suspicious that she was now. Maybe she was going to let them have a nice meal and then fire him? Sighing heavily, he set the table and only called Natasha once he’d served them both, also pouring her a glass of wine that would complement the sauce.

And in she came, sliding into her seat with all the grace he might expect from her. “Just as good as I remember,” she groaned upon taking her first bite, even tipping her head back because (in Steve’s mind) she just liked to torture him. “How did you even learn to cook like this?”

“My mama taught me,” he explained. “She said she wasn’t going to raise me to be dependent on someone else, so I learned to cook and sew and stuff. She just didn’t want me leaning on anyone, you know?”

Natasha shrugged and looked down a little bit. “Sometimes I wish I’d learned stuff like that,” she mused. “Cooking, at least. But we’ve always had someone else doing it. I barely remember my mother, but I know she cooked sometimes. Borscht and blini and the like. I don’t think we had much money.”

Steve nodded, as always very interested in what Natasha was saying. “I know we didn’t,” he answered. “My dad died when I was twelve, but even when there were two incomes, we never had very much. I mean, I had a great childhood with my mother, but---“ He shrugged, playing with his fork. “I was glad the bastard was gone, if you catch my drift.”

She did, and she didn’t press him for more. They spent the rest of their meal talking calmly and even laughing a few times. By the time it was over and Steve stood up to clear their plates, he was wondering why he’d even bothered to get nervous about all of this. Natasha was still Natasha.

And unfortunately, Natasha was still very much off limits, and very much in a relationship. But hey, there was nothing he could do about that. And there was nothing he could do about the fact that he wanted to be with her. He’d just have to ride this out and eventually, if he was lucky, it would fade.

Christmas came way too fast for Steve’s liking. He knew he had to be present at the Christmas Eve party Mr. Stark had planned, but after that he was planning on spending the night with Bucky as usual- Christmas dinner, a small exchange of presents, and pretending not to see each other filling up stockings in the middle of the night. With that said, he was slightly less excited about the party now that Thor would be attending at Natasha’s side and although he showed up all neat and dressed in his ‘uniform’, he knew he would pale in comparison to Thor.

Speaking of Thor, Steve was beginning to 'hate' the guy more and more as time went on. No matter how hard he tried, he felt like he was always walking in on them kissing- up against a wall, on the couch, in the car… If he didn’t actually see that their lips came apart, he might not believe it ever happened. In addition, Thor had begun referring to Natasha as ‘love’ and murmuring to her in Swedish when Steve was definitely within earshot. The bastard.

The problem was that Thor was unfailingly, overwhelmingly nice, so the second Steve had a bad thought about him, he was right there bringing home thick steaks to cook up for dinner that evening (including one for Steve) or starting up a game of basketball in the driveway even though he didn't know all the rules, or just patting Steve's shoulder and telling him he was a 'fantastic example of an employee'. The guy was too fucking nice and it was killing Steve, one day at a time.

He’d arrived right on time that evening and Steve tried not to actually glare as Thor asked after him and complimented him on his (clearly inferior) suit. What an asshole.

When Natasha came down the stairs, Steve just about shoved Thor out of the way so he could receive her, but he managed to control himself. Mostly. See, he might have expected a red gown, but Natasha had elected to wear gold- a gold gown that highlighted every single curve and left Steve trying very hard to remember that his mouth ought to be closed. When she took her place next to the sun god over there, they looked so fucking perfect and regal that Steve inwardly chastised himself for even _entertaining_ the idea that he might work with her.

Clearing his throat, he stepped to the side and let the couple pass. As this particular party was being held in the mansion, he would have the unmistakable pleasure of watching all this shit happen right at home. Lovely. Seeing everyone sit down at dinner was a little more upsetting than he’d expected, to be honest. He knew he didn’t belong in her world, but it was really highlighted as course upon course was served and he stood off to the side to watch them. He watched how everyone had impeccable table manners and how they chatted about things he wouldn’t even think to bring up. He watched as Natasha leaned into Thor and preened as he pressed a kiss to her cheek, earning a chorus of ‘aww’ from the other guests.

It just figured, didn’t it? The minute he meets a girl he actually wants to date, something goes and fucks it all up. It was the same thing that happened with Peggy. Well. Not _exactly_ the same thing, but going to war and being assumed dead wasn’t exactly a recipe for romance. She moved on and he couldn’t blame her for it. And now he had no choice but to watch Natasha be romanced by some Swedish idiot while he remained passive on the sidelines, which wasn’t nearly as easy as it sounded. In fact, it was getting harder and harder as the days went on and Steve had already begun to wonder whether or not he ought to be looking for a new job.

When dinner was over, Steve watched Thor lead Natasha into the ballroom with a heavy heart. He wasn’t even much of a dancer, but he still wanted the chance to try. He wanted to dance with Natasha again, just like they had at her first event, and he knew he couldn’t. Maybe Bucky was right. Maybe he ought to start dating more often in the hopes that he would find someone to take his mind off Natasha. As he watched Thor whisk her onto the dance floor just moments later, he wondered whether or not it was even worth it to try staying here. He’d have to watch her get married and have kids and what? Just never tell her that he was slowly but surely falling in l---

“Rogers.” His name snapped him out of his thoughts and Steve looked up to find that Mr. Stark was standing in front of him. Oh.

“Yes, sir?”

Tony had his hands in his pockets and a laid back posture, his eyes turned up to Steve. “Look, I don’t go around getting sentimental real often, kid, but it needs to be said that you’ve taken damn good care of my little girl since you’ve started with us. If I do say so myself, you were clearly the right choice and I wanted to say thank you for that.”

Steve swallowed. “Oh. That’s not necessary, sir. It’s my pleasure to work for Ms. Natasha.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he said warmly, waving Steve off. “It’s necessary, alright? You’ve done a good job. So, thank you.” Pulling an envelope out of his inner jacket pocket, Tony slipped it into Steve’s instead and reached out for a handshake with his other hand at the same time- meaning Steve couldn’t stop him. “Merry Christmas, kid,” he added. “Keep up the good work.”

With a wink, he was off to join his wife and Steve stared after him in confusion. What was in the envelope? He had a pretty good idea that it was his Christmas bonus, but why give it to him personally? Usually his pay came in the form of a direct deposit every other week. Deciding to leave it for later, Steve quickly glanced around until he spotted Thor and Natasha locked in what looked like a very intimate dance. She even had her head on his chest. Just like that, the money didn’t seem to mean quite as much no matter how plentiful his Christmas with Bucky would be.

By the time the evening was coming to a close, Steve had watched Natasha dance with Thor more times than he wanted to count and he was about ready to run the hell out of there. He wasn’t involved in cleanup. To his utter dismay, his journey out once he’d thanked Mr. and Mrs. Stark for having him was blocked by Natasha and Thor. Thor was leaning down to kiss Natasha’s knuckles and she was smiling, looking very proud and happy to be where she was. It was heartbreaking from where Steve stood- which happened to be just out of sight around a dark corner. At least she was happy, right? That should count for something.

Thor left and Steve took a deep breath before following after him. He stopped beside Natasha and smiled down at her in his attempt to act normally. “Merry Christmas, Natasha,” he said warmly. “I hope you have a good night.”

He’d already arranged for her present to be delivered the next day, as he wouldn’t be there. But the last thing he expected was for her to reach out for his hand and stop him there, peering up at him. “You can’t leave without your present, Steve,” she said calmly, leading him towards the living room, which was already cleared out save for the twinkling Christmas tree and the dwindling fire.

He frowned. “Your father already gave me my bonus, Nat,” he said easily. “And I’m sure it was already too generous. You don’t have to give me anything at all—“

She cut him off with a knowing smile and reached up to place her finger over his lips. “That’s his present. I wanted to get you something too.”

Steve nearly told her she didn’t need to again, but Natasha pointed up and he blinked, slowly tilting his head back to look up as well. Ah. He turned his head back down to her and honestly; he’d be surprised if she didn’t know for sure that he was head over heels for her. She was so fucking… cute, smiling up at him like she was so proud of herself.

“Mistletoe?” He asked, clearly amused. “Really?”

She shrugged and grinned up at him. “A girl’s got to do what a girl’s got to do.”

“What about Thor?”

Natasha smiled like she had a secret and it just made Steve more curious about her, about whatever was going on in her mind. “He won’t mind, trust me.”

Steve was about to protest when she wound her arms around his neck and pulled him down. He had to admit, if only to himself, that he didn’t put up much of a fight. In fact, his hands went immediately to her waist and he pushed her back until she hit the other side of the doorway, their lips slotted together like it was meant to be. Bucky would not approve.

When he pulled back for air, he barely leaned away from her, swallowing hard mere inches from her lips. He wanted her. Steve wanted her more than he could remember wanting anyone and for a brief period there, she’d been so very willing to be his. But she had someone now. She had someone and she didn’t need him anymore, kisses aside. Whatever she was playing at, he couldn't be a part of it.

“Thank you,” he croaked quietly, offering up a little smile. “Merry Christmas, Natasha.”

She mercifully let go of him once she’d whispered the same and Steve gave her another smile as he ducked away, booking it out of the house and onto his bike to head home. As expected, his bonus was way over the top and to celebrate, he and Bucky decided to go out for a late dinner that night. They ate until they couldn’t possibly eat anymore and passed out in their respective beds when they got home. Presents were placed as usual and the next morning was spent exchanging gifts.

Steve didn’t tell Bucky about what had happened with Natasha. He didn’t want their kiss to be ruined by a reminder of the reality that said they couldn’t be together. But he did think about her. As he and Bucky were preparing their traditional ham dinner, Steve found himself wondering whether or not Natasha had received his present yet and what she thought of it. Only time would tell, he supposed. He wouldn’t see her until New Year’s Eve, though. The family had given him five days off to celebrate the holidays as he wanted to.

Over those five days, Steve celebrated Christmas with Bucky, visited his mother’s grave and left a wreath for her, worked out at the gym, and did some sketches of the winter wasteland that was NYC in the snow. He had a productive mini-vacation, he thought. And he was eager as ever to get back to work just in time for the Starks’ New Year’s Eve party.

On the day of, he showed up trousers and a blue button-down. He’d been told that blending in with everyone else at the party was important and since it was less of a formal affair, he figured this would be appropriate. Almost immediately after he walked in, Natasha pretended not to rush into the kitchen to greet him, but there she was, smiling widely and opening her arms for a hug.

Steve didn’t hesitate at all, wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting Natasha up to spin her around once- just because. “Does that mean you missed me?” He teased, setting her down again.

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! <33

Natasha was actually having trouble making peace with the fact that Steve was still so very willing to leave her after a kiss like that, but she was trying hard to do what Thor did. He told himself that everything would work out in the end, that having patience was very important in times like these. Regardless, she went to bed that night feeling quite satisfied and woke up on Christmas morning in a good mood. That mood was only heightened when her breakfast was interrupted by a special delivery and Natasha got to open up a huge canvas, revealing a delicate painting of a ballerina balanced on her toes. The girl’s face was turned away, but her hair had a decidedly red tint and she just knew it was supposed to be reminiscent of her.

Pepper gasped when she saw it, praising whoever had sent it to her and assuming it was Thor. But Natasha knew better. The person who’d sent it—labeled ‘a friend’ on the card—was definitely Steve.

It went up in her room and Natasha made a mental note to thank him for it when she got to see him again. Over the five days they were apart, she was taken up to Vermont for a short vacation with Thor--- and Loki. Natasha was more than a little excited to meet him and when a tall, thin, decidedly handsome man joined them at the lodge, she found herself _surprised_. She just hadn’t pictured him that way.

“You must be Loki,” she said at once. “I’ve heard a lot about you.”

Loki eyed her with jealously and caution--and Natasha understood why. She had to make sure he knew she wasn’t interested in Thor that way. “I’ve heard almost nothing about you,” he answered. “But that’s very much because I don’t ask about you. I was led to believe we each ought to pretend the other doesn’t exist.”

Thor shifted from foot to foot and Natasha smiled plainly. “I think it’d be best if we tried to get along, don’t you?” She suggested. “After all, we’re both trying for the same thing.”

Loki’s eyebrows shot up. “Are we?” He asked dangerously, eyes flitting to Thor for a brief moment. “You’re trying to make it seem as though you and Thor are in a relationship and I am hiding in the shadows so no one realizes he’s with a man.”

Okay, he had a point. “We’re both trying to pretend for Thor’s best interests,” she countered. “No good would come from the press finding out the truth before he's ready.”

Despite stiffening at the implications of that- that he wasn’t good enough to be with Thor or something- Loki nodded in agreement. “Yes, I suppose,” he answered. “But that doesn’t mean I have to like you.”

Natasha would concede to that. While Loki dragged Thor almost bodily into the room they were sharing, she pulled a book from her bag and curled up near the big window in the living room, a thick blanket thrown over her legs. By the light of the fire and doing her very best to ignore the light thumping and moaning coming from the only other occupied part of the house, she got through half her book and even had time to think about how nice it would have been to have Steve there.

He was probably warm. He’d probably let her lean against his chest to read.

Eventually, Thor and Loki emerged looking sufficiently rumpled and suggested they all go get something to eat. The rest of their time was spent in very much the same way. They did go skiing together, although Thor was hopelessly uncoordinated on the slopes and spent more time watching Loki and Natasha race each other than actually participating, and Natasha found herself truly impressed by the sheer number of times the two of them went at it- in the bedroom, in the living room, in the shower, and one memorable time in the kitchen that left her smirking and complimenting Loki on his flexibility before she walked right back out.

All in all, her break from Steve was just that- a break from Steve. She missed him, but she supposed she could only miss him so much considering they didn’t spend much (i.e., any) personal time together. Whenever he was with her, he was being paid to be there. And Thor was there so he wasn’t found out by his father and by the public. Did no one just want to spend time with her?

By the time the New Year’s Eve party rolled around, Natasha was sure of only one thing: Steve was going to kiss her at midnight. He just didn’t know it yet. After some contemplation, she elected to wear a little silver dress and heels just because she didn’t want Steve to have to bend _that_ much when he finally gave in and kissed her. Of course, she still wasn’t prepared for how good he looked when he showed up and despite promises she’d made to herself in the mirror earlier about acting like this mature, sexy seductress, she rushed right up to him and laughed when he spun her around.

“Well, I _guess_ ,” she answered as she was let down. “Sort of.” She shrugged, peering up at him and trying not to smile. “A little.” She had to admit that Steve looked really good like that, his muscles pushing at the seams of his shirt and threatening to pop a button-- not that Thor didn’t also look kind of resplendent in his red velvet blazer with all black underneath. But still.

He laughed and Natasha practically beamed up at him, right up until the moment that Thor showed up. Now, they’d already arranged that Thor would meet Loki nearby for their own midnight kiss, so that meant that Natasha would have to disappear at the right time and everyone could assume what they wanted. There was just family and friends here- no press, none of that.

“Hello, Steve!” He greeted happily, though Steve’s answer was less than enthused. Natasha pressed her lips together to keep from laughing at how put out he looked. “How are you, my friend?”

Steve said something about being fine and Thor turned to Natasha, putting a hand at her waist as he leaned down to kiss her forehead. It was a kiss of adoration; he’d explained when she asked about it. “Full of affection, but not necessarily of the romantic kind.” It made her feel tiny, very much like standing between two huge, blond men like she was right now.

Soon after that, Thor slipped his arm around her shoulders and led Natasha into the living room, where people were chatting and sipping champagne as they waited for the ball to drop. It was still about an hour off, which meant that a lot of the attention was on the circulating waiters and the little hors d'oeuvres they were serving. Natasha noticed Steve talking to a few people, but when she saw him strike up a conversation with one of Pepper’s friends- a classy, sleek woman who batted her fake eyelashes and reached out to touch Steve’s arm within a few minutes of meeting him- she knew her little plan had to get underway or she’d never get him to kiss her at midnight.

She sought out her father’s expensive whiskey before approaching him, sidling up to _her_ soldier and giving the other woman a sweet smile even though she wanted to just push her away. “I thought you might want something a little stronger,” she commented, pressing the glass into Steve’s hand.

He smiled appreciatively and one sip later, he was thanking her profusely. Steve just wasn’t a champagne kind of guy. “So,” she mused, casually switching the topic of conversation to something more suited to her being there. “Let’s hear those New Year’s resolutions.”

Pepper’s friend turned her gaze right to Steve and smiled. “My resolution is to have more fun,” she said smoothly, making a point of slowly taking a sip of her champagne like that would get him into bed with her. “What about you, Steve?”

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

It was kind of strange how easy it was to blend in with the Starks’ guests. Steve didn’t feel like one of them, but he did feel like he was blending to the point where they didn’t point and laugh just before telling him his kind wasn’t welcome at their party. Of course, Natasha bringing him a glass of whiskey instead of the useless champagne definitely helped. He wasn’t going to complain about that, nor was he going to complain about the fact that he much preferred her conversation over the woman he had been talking to.

“My resolution?” He wondered aloud, tilting his head back a little to think. What _was_ his resolution? “I guess my resolution is to be a little more flexible,” he decided. “Buck says I need to relax.”

Natasha looked like she approved and before Steve could even ask her what hers was, she volunteered the information. “My resolution is to get what I want,” she announced. “No matter how much hard work it takes.”

Steve admired that. He knew she would work for it, too. She wasn’t the type to _expect_ things to be handed to her on a silver platter no matter how used to that kind of thing she was. And she _was_ used to it. Huffing a little, the woman Steve had been vaguely making conversation with excused herself and he was left with a proud Natasha. “Are you enjoying the party?”

“Yeah, you know… I didn’t think I’d have much fun, but the people here are pretty nice.” He paused, glancing around for a moment before leaning down to whisper to her. “Don’t tell them I said that. I don’t want to have one more conversation about those damn liberals and their left wing antics.” Straightening back up, he smirked and gave her a wink to let her know he was teasing.

“Very funny,” she remarked, nudging his side. “Bucky couldn’t come tonight?”

Steve shook his head. He vividly remembered that conversation with Bucky.

_“Fuck no. No, I’m not going to some meet and greet with New York’s finest douchebags.”_   
_“You’re really gonna make me go alone?”_   
_“Uh, yeah. Count me out. I’ll be right here, enjoying Chinese food as usual.”_   
_“You suck.”_   
_“You wish.”_

“Uh, yeah. He had big plans,” he answered, taking a sip of his whiskey. “Big… big plans.”

He was such a shitty liar and Natasha raised her eyebrows because she wasn’t stupid enough to actually believe him, but she also let it go. Thank goodness. “So, uh… How are things going with Thor? You two look pretty happy.”

And it was killing him, but whatever. He wasn’t going to point out how he wanted to drag Natasha away from Thor every time he saw them together. Stupid, perfect Swede.

“He’s a really great guy,” she mused, turning to glance over at the aforementioned boyfriend and give him a smile and a little wave when he caught her eye. “He takes good care of me and my parents love him… Everyone does, as a matter of fact.”

Steve clenched his jaw and tried not to break the glass in his hand, calming himself by taking another sip of his whiskey. “Yeah, he seems great,” he mumbled in response, doing what he could to just move past that. Why had he asked again?

“Hey, you know what you would like?” Steve’s attention snapped back to Natasha and he blinked.

“No, what?”

“The view from that balcony,” she answered, pointing towards the main balcony, which was just beyond two doors with frosted glass. “Since you’re an artist and everything.” Finishing her champagne, she set her glass down and shrugged. “You should come see it.”

With that, she wandered off, giving him another coy glance over her shoulder as she left.

Now, Steve had two options. His first option was to pretend she’d never said anything and just stay where he was. Maybe Mrs. Stark’s friend would come back and talk to him or something. His second option (i.e., the actually enjoyable option) was to head out there and enjoy the view at Natasha’s side.

Decisions, decisions.

A quick glance around the room told him that Thor had disappeared somewhere and Steve decided…. Well, fuck it. He downed the rest of his whiskey and headed out, closing the door behind him to find Natasha standing at the railing all alone, her bare arms wrapped around her. No coat.

“Hey, are you _trying_ to catch pneumonia?” He started, pulling his coat off right away and laying it over her shoulders once he joined her. It was nippy outside, alright? He could handle it since he was nearly always overheated, but Natasha had to stay warm. Period.

“You could always keep me warm,” she countered, turning her head to give him a suggestive look that made him duck his head. “No? Hm. What’s a girl to do?” She just pulled his jacket more snugly around her shoulders and took a second to appreciate the scent lingering inside it.

From the corner of her eye, she saw Steve lean forward against the railing beside her, eyes on the view. “It really is kind of spectacular,” he observed. “Makes everything look quiet and peaceful…” But the city was never quiet. New Year’s Eve was probably the least quiet day of the year in New York City. Steve imagined he could see the crowd at Times Square from where he was standing on the balcony.

Natasha turned to watch him, remaining silent for several moments. It was close to midnight now. Maybe ten minutes? Fifteen? It was so close to the moment she was waiting for and so, it was time to let Steve in on her little secret. Turning her gaze back to the view, Natasha smiled a little to herself. “Thor is in love with a man,” she said bluntly. “His name is Loki. I met him when we went to Vermont.”

She could sense Steve turning to gape at her, but she didn’t look at him just yet. She’d probably wind up laughing at his expression and she wanted to keep herself as aloof as possible for the time being. “I’m his cover,” she added. “He didn’t tell me at first, but when it all came out… He’s such a nice guy. I don’t mind the kisses and being seen with him if it means he can spend time with the person he really loves.”

Another pause. “But when we talked about it, he said he’d be my cover too. He said that if we pretended to be a couple, I could spend as much time with you as I wanted.” Finally, she turned to Steve and peered up at him. “I had to tell him that you don’t want to spend that kind of time with me.”

Natasha could see his shoulders fall like he was through with fighting it. Well, either that or he was lamenting having to tell her again that it ‘couldn’t’ happen between them. Right on cue, there were shouts from inside and she straightened up, giving him a small smile. “Happy new year, Steve.”

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

The news hit Steve like a truck. Natasha wasn’t really with Thor. She didn’t love him. They weren’t sleeping together! Thor was in love with a _man_. So much information- and all at once.

For several moments there, as she told him about their plan and hinted at the fact that maybe she wanted to spend some time with him, but he didn’t reciprocate that feeling, Steve just stared. They’d been making him jealous on purpose, hadn’t they? All that kissing in front of him, the contact, the murmuring to one another… It was for him. He just knew it.

Natasha’s movement snapped him out of that and Steve blinked down at her as she wished him a happy new year. It was midnight, right? That was as good a reason as any. And as for the issue of whether or not this was responsible or moral or whatever, he just didn’t care.

In one fluid movement, he stepped up to Natasha and leaned down to kiss her, slotting their lips together and cradling the back of her head to keep her close. His other hand found her waist and it was like the balcony had fallen away, leaving them suspended in a moment where it didn’t matter that Natasha’s father would probably kill him if he found out about this.

At some point, Natasha grabbed his shirt and tugged him towards the wall beside the door, where she let him crowd her against it. Her hands moved to his face as he broke the kiss and she re-initiated it within a moment, stealing his breath all over again. They didn’t really break apart until they heard someone opening the door to the balcony, at which point Steve jumped away from Natasha and tried to look casual by leaning against the railing nearby. Going back into the party after that was almost surreal. It felt like they had this huge secret and everyone else might be able to see it too if they looked at either Steve or Natasha for too long.

But no one said anything at all. Soon enough, the party was coming to an end and Natasha was walking out with Thor, but she gave Steve a look to tell him to come too. The three wound up sitting on the steps in front of the mansion and Thor smiled between the two of them.

“It took you long enough, Natasha,” he remarked, earning a playful shove from the heiress.

Steve felt like he had some apologizing to do. He opened his mouth and began, but Thor waved him off. “It’s alright,” he said- it was all very gentlemanly, but Steve didn’t want to punch his face in for once. “Just know that I will hurt you if you break her heart.”

That was fair. Thor got up and slapped Steve’s shoulder in warning, but gave him a big smile as well. Once he’d bent down to kiss the top of Natasha’s head, he headed off and Steve turned right to Natasha. This was happening, wasn’t it? There was no point in fighting it anymore because it was happening and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

In the relative darkness, Steve made the somewhat bold move of sliding his arm around Natasha’s shoulders. She leaned into him right away and he smiled to himself because it just felt really good to have her there. When they said good night, it was with a short kiss that held the promise of more. Steve got onto his bike and headed out on his own, eventually arriving home just in time to find Bucky unconscious on the couch, Chinese food still laid out on the coffee table.

“Up we go, Sleeping Beauty,” he teased, tugging his friend up to a chorus of groans from the other man. With some difficulty, he got Bucky into bed and retired to his own room, where he stared at the ceiling for a while just thinking. It was a silent agreement between them, he figured. They were going to give it a try and worry about the problems later on.

Right now, he had better things to think about. Sliding his hands behind his head, Steve smiled to himself and focused on two amazing things; the memory of having Natasha's lips on his own again and how much he looked forward to seeing her the next day. 

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

The next day, Natasha woke up feeling triumphant. Maybe it had never really occurred to her how hard it would be to 'see' Steve and keep it a secret, but she figured that whatever pains they had to take were worth it in the long run. Besides, they were alone so often that it probably wouldn't be _that_ difficult. Hopefully.

After a nice, long shower, she carefully selected her clothing for the day and got dressed, leaving her hair down and wild the way she knew he liked it. Steve wasn't a hard guy to read- he wore his heart on his sleeve most of the time- so she knew what made his gaze settle on her a little longer than usual. With that in mind, she elected to wear jeans and a tshirt, adding a simple cardigan on top of that. She wanted to be comfortable for their first official day as-- whatever they were.

And she wanted to give the allure that she was handling this little turn of events like an adult. Natasha felt like she had to prove herself there because Steve might be put off if she was too eager, and yet... And yet when he came in, because she knew the house was empty, Natasha marched right up to the blond and yanked him down for a firm kiss, happily welcoming his arms winding around her waist as it was returned.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Steve wasn’t sure how this had happened and he definitely wasn’t sure what he’d done to deserve it, but all of a sudden—he had a girlfriend. The second he stepped into the house that morning, Natasha was in his arms and pressing her lips to his, her hands sliding over his shoulders like she was staking a claim. Not only did he immediately press himself right back against her, insistently tugging her closer with a gentle grip on her waist, but he also found himself smiling against her lips. And it was impossible to stop.

When they parted, Natasha looked up at him and pressed her lips together, shaking her head at him. “So this is all it takes, huh?” She asked, crossing her arms over her chest and cocking her head to the side. “All that and you’re finally smiling all because I’m kissing you in the middle of the day, right out in the open---“

Steve cut her off before she could continue, bending down to her level and pecking her lips again.

Natasha rolled her eyes at him, but there was a fondness in her smile that just made Steve grin a little wider. “Dork,” she accused, poking his chest. But it was just so new to them that she was kissing him again a second later, even as he allowed her to push him against the nearest wall.

Now, had Steve’s opinions changed? No, he was still pretty sure he was getting fired, but the thing was that he also figured things might work out because Natasha was publicly dating Thor. Maybe no one _else_ would find out, and maybe her parents would be okay with it? No, that was silly. Natasha was a goddamn heiress. She wasn’t going to wind up with a guy like him.

But that wouldn’t stop them from having fun while they could. Natasha eventually spun them around and pulled him close with her back against the wall, sliding her hands right around his waist and spreading them out over his ass instead. That earned a laugh from Steve, who broke the kiss and bashfully lowered his head to her shoulder, chuckling along as she squeezed him.

“You’re gonna give me a complex,” he huffed, shifting a bit only when she slid her hands up again, slipping them under his shirt in favor of brushing over his abs- and making him shiver because her fingers were like ice. “Starting to think you only want me for my body. It’s hurtful.”

Natasha raised her eyebrows and gave him an unimpressed look. “If that’s how you feel, then maybe we ought to get upstairs right away…” She trailed off and smirked dangerously, but Steve was determined to at least _try_ and do this the right way.

“Or,” he countered, tugging her back when she’d already begun leading him to the stairs. “We could go ice skating.”

For a second there, Natasha looked back at him like he was completely insane. “You want to go out there—“ She pointed to the door, presumably to indicate the frigid temperatures just beyond it. “Instead of spending time up there—“ She pointed to the stairs, much to Steve’s amusement. “Where we can be naked and warm. Why?”

“Because I actually like spending time with you with our clothes on,” he teased. “Don’t ask me why, but that’s the way it is. So let’s go ice skating, pick up some hot chocolate, maybe take a walk through the park.” He paused for a second before giving her a boyish grin. “And then maybe follow up with the naked and warm part.”

Natasha considered him for a moment before apparently deciding that he was right. “Fine,” she agreed. “But I hope you’ve gotten a little better. Last time was just sad.” Shooting him a wicked smile, she headed upstairs to get ready and Steve took a deep, cleansing breath. This was kind of like their first date, wasn’t it? He didn’t think that night at the club counted, nor did her party, or the thousand other things they’d done together as heiress and bodyguard.

This was different, and markedly so. Ten minutes later, she came down in a black turtleneck over her jeans, boots pulled on as well. “There,” she announced. “All covered up.”

Steve chuckled and followed after her, his coat already on and zippered up, scarf tied around his neck. “I hope you’re up to taking the bike. I figured we might as well not make a scene.”

Natasha took the helmet Steve offered right away, plunking it down on her head and buckling it. “Oh, I think I can suffer through it,” she said easily, waiting for him to climb on before following suit and wrapping her arms around his waist.

It didn’t take them too long to get to the rink- at least, not with Steve’s darting in and out of traffic and around cars, bolting to the side or zipping straight past various people. When they did get close enough, he parked a short distance away and they headed towards the rink together.

They couldn’t hold hands, obviously, but it was kind of nice to just talk to Natasha without any pretense. She asked him about ex-girlfriends and Steve told her about the handful of people he’d dated; Peggy, which only lasted a few months and never really went anywhere thanks to the army, Sharon, which lasted exactly three dates until he found out she was related to Peggy and freaked out, and three other girls he’d had short term relationships with. He also casually mentioned dating a man here and there, and he was admittedly a little relieved when she didn’t say anything about it. Not all women were so comfortable with dating a bisexual man.

At the rink itself, Steve insisted on paying for both of them and soon enough, they were stepping onto the ice. Well. Natasha was gliding onto the ice and Steve was cautiously stepping into the rink with one hand gripping the edge for dear life.

“You know,” she mused easily, sliding right up to him and taking her place at his side like he wasn’t already wobbling on his skates. “We could have just gone for a walk or something. Why did you pick ice skating when you know you’re not good at it?”

Steve shrugged a little, his brow furrowed in concentration and his eyes trained downward. “If I don’t practice, how am I ever gonna get any better at it?” He countered, inching his skates forward so they kept moving, even if it was just barely.

“You’re such an optimist, it’s scary,” she commented, shaking her head as she nimbly slipped her arm through his in an attempt to aid his balance. “Let go. I’ve got you, princess.”

Huffing in protest, Steve slowly let go of the side and allowed Natasha to support him as he basically attempted to waddle over the ice. This was, of course, endlessly amusing to the redhead, who was trying her hardest not to actually laugh at him.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

It was a revelation, being outside with Steve and knowing that they were ‘together’. Maybe she wasn’t allowed to say it out loud and maybe she wasn’t able to do everything she wanted to do, like hold his hand or slip her arm around his waist or kiss him when he was clinging to the sides of the rink like a dork, but she was confident of the fact that he would have _let_ her do it and that made all the difference. Plus, even without the touching and the intimacy of a ‘normal’ couple on a date, Natasha was having fun. Steve was completely focused on her (save the moments when he was trying to prevent a nasty fall and therefore a guaranteed afternoon of teasing) and he didn’t even look like he had to remind himself to pay attention to her.

When they were tired of skating (well, skating for her and slowly inching over the ice for him), they turned in their skates and decided to get hot chocolate for the walk back to his bike. Steve insisted on paying again and Natasha just rolled her eyes at him as he tugged bills out of his clearly worn leather wallet.

“When’s your birthday?”

Steve glanced down at her for a moment and gave her a look. “July 4th,” he answered. “And no, you don’t get to make fun of me for being ‘All-American’ or ‘Americana’ or ‘patriotic’ or anything of the sort. Believe me, I’ve heard it all.” He sighed. “Mostly from Bucky,” he muttered under his breath.

Natasha snickered and accepted her hot chocolate a few minutes later, turning to fall into step beside him as they made their way down the street again. “So, I have to ask,” he ventured after a couple of seconds. “Why me? I mean, I know we had a good time and everything, but--- let’s face it, you could probably do a lot better.”

The funny thing was that Natasha hadn’t ever really considered who she might be able to wrangle as a boyfriend. Sure, her name ensured that she could _meet_ pretty much whoever she wanted, but date them? And money didn’t make anyone a good person- they were either a good person or not regardless of how much was in their bank account. As for Steve—she liked him. It was a combination of a few things.

First of all, he’d been really respectful and mindful of her wants and needs even when they were basically strangers. Her first night with him had been nothing like the awkward first times she’d read about, and it definitely wasn’t over in a few seconds like Clint’s first time (though she supposed that was on him, and he was still mortified about it).

Second of all, he was undeniably attractive to the point where she caught herself staring at him or staring at his ass or the way his jaw clenched or the way his arms moved or—Basically everything about him was hot, okay? Steve was a good looking guy, period.

Third of all, he was seemingly _unaware_ of how attractive he was. The way he carried himself was proud and confident, but not because he expected people to treat him a certain way because of his looks. He expected people to treat him with respect because that was the right thing to do. Natasha found that particularly interesting, especially now that she’d met so many other heirs who acted like she ought to find them interesting just because of their name and their money.

And finally, there was just something about the way he acted around her. He was always respectful and that was great, but there was something else. Steve spoke to her like she was just Tasha, just _his girl_.

“I think it was your smile,” she answered with a shrug. “Definitely the smile. Or the eyes. I mean, asking me to narrow that down to one particular body part is pretty brutal…”

Steve rolled his eyes and grabbed the helmet off his handlebars when they reached the bike, toying with it for a moment while he debated pressing a little more- it was written all over his face. “I guess we’re even,” he quipped, shrugging as she tossed her cup in the trash so he could plunk the helmet onto her head. “Because I’m totally here for your legs.”

Natasha shoved at his chest, but Steve just laughed and straddled his bike so she could get on behind him. She did, of course, and took full advantage of the fact that she got to put her arms around his waist. As they set off, she dared to flatten her hands and drift just low enough to touch his belt- something that caused Steve to jerk to the left a little bit before righting them again. Dangerous. Natasha loved it.

When they arrived back at her place, Steve walked her right up to the door and Natasha glanced around for a moment before leaning up and pressing their lips together. It was daring, but she didn’t care. She even coaxed his lips apart, grabbing fistfuls of his tshirt to drag him down to her. Eventually, he pulled back to breathe and she tilted her head to the side, sliding her hands right down his chest to rest on his hips. “You could come upstairs,” she suggested. “No one’s going to be home until later…”

He looked tempted, no doubt about it- but to Natasha’s eternal disappointment, Steve shook his head and took her hands, lifting each one up for a brief kiss. “Soon,” he promised. “I swear. But I just—I want to do it right, you know? First date means we don’t sleep together yet.”

Natasha sighed heavily. “Fine,” she agreed. “But I’m holding you to that promise.” She paused for a moment before continuing on, unfortunately about their plans for the next day. “I’m going to Thor’s place tomorrow,” she informed him. “Maybe you could meet me there?”

Steve still wasn’t entirely comfortable about the whole thing- that is, about Thor knowing what they were doing and still pretending to be Natasha’s boyfriend. Still, he did want to spend time with her and he knew that Thor’s place was one of very few places where they could actually act the way they wanted to without having to hide. “Okay,” he said, nodding along. “I’ll meet you there around noon.” He smiled, reaching up to brush her hair back. “I’ll even bring food.”

Laughing lightly, she answered that by pushing herself up on her toes and grinning widely. “You’d better bring a lot. Thor’s got your appetite times two, at least. And Loki’s going to be there too.”

Nodding again, Steve leaned down for another kiss and lingered briefly before pulling away. “Alright, let me get going,” he laughed. “I could stay here for ages just kissing you.”

Natasha found herself a little surprised by that, her cheeks heating up a bit. “We’ll have ages eventually,” she insisted, already shaking her head because she really didn’t want him to go.

But he did. Steve gave her one more kiss before darting off to head home, where he definitely wouldn’t be kissing her for the rest of the night.

 

 

 

 


	24. Chapter 24

The next day, Natasha got up late. She knew that Thor and Loki would likely be getting up to their morning antics (i.e., more sex), so there was really no reason to arrive earlier than ten or eleven, if that. She took a nice, leisurely shower and dried her hair before moving on to makeup. Satisfied with everything, she chose a simple outfit, just jeans, boots, a black shirt, and her red jacket, and headed out on her own. For once. It felt kind of amazing, knowing that the cab would drop her off sans bodyguard so she could make this coup to see her secret boyfriend a success. Tony would never be the wiser.

She came in to find Loki lounging on the sofa with a thick book in hand and Thor doing his daily round of pushups on the floor. Loki wasn’t concentrating on his book nearly enough to pretend he wasn’t at least a little turned on by the little show Thor was putting on. Once she’d greeted them, Natasha flopped down into one of the big armchairs and threw her legs over the side.

“Steve’s coming by at noon,” she announced casually. “And he said he’d bring food.”

Thor told her he was happy to hear it, but Loki briefly looked away from both his book and Thor to raise his eyebrows at her. “I take it he’s finally amassed the courage to go ahead with this?”

Natasha couldn’t help but smile a little bit. “That’s right. That means two things, far as I’m concerned. First, I get to have him all to myself. And second, you can stop worrying that I secretly want to sleep with Thor.”

Loki rolled his eyes, but she knew he was secretly pleased. For the next hour or so, they both watched Thor with varying degrees of interest. Natasha answered a few texts, Loki got through maybe ten pages of his book--- and Thor worked up a nice sweat.

By the time Steve arrived, Thor was just begging off to take a shower and Loki was casually following along. Natasha greeted him at the door instead, pulling him in and, once he’d set the food down in the kitchen, leaning up to seal their lips together. “Hi,” she said when they parted, taking in the amusement on his face and making a vow to get back at him for it.

“Hey,” he answered, his hands wandering over her lower back to rest in what was obviously becoming his favorite spot- just over the pockets of her jeans. “Where is everybody?”

Just then, a crash came from the bathroom and Natasha smirked. “They’re both here, but Thor was working out and someone got a little flustered. Give them a few and we can eat together.”

In the meantime—Natasha had little difficulty pulling Steve to the couch, where she sat him down and draped herself right over his lap, one hand toying with the short hairs at the base of his skull and the other tracing his jaw in reverence. It was pretty obvious to both of them that this was one of a few places they didn’t have to hide and Natasha was set on taking advantage of that. She began with a short kiss, but progressed to pressing soft, wet, open mouthed kisses along his neck in just a few minutes. Steve let out some kind of breathless chuckle and Natasha took that as permission to continue until she was nipping harshly at his collarbone.

“You trying to mark me?” He laughed- not that he protested at all. “No one sees my collarbone…”

Natasha took that as Steve practically begging for her to make the presence of a girlfriend in his life known to anyone who might be looking a bit too close. Shifting once, she straddled him and latched onto his neck, sucking a bruise into the skin just under hinge of his jaw. When she was through, she leaned back with a proud smile and brushed her fingertips over it, making Steve shudder slightly.

“Now everyone will know,” she said firmly, pecking him on the lips when he frowned at her.

She was just starting to tease him when they were joined by Thor, looking appropriately proud of himself, and Loki, who just looked satisfied. “Ah, so this must be the famed bodyguard I’ve heard so much about,” the latter announced, padding over to the couch and flopping down as Natasha climbed off Steve’s lap. He looked Steve over for several seconds and leaned past him to address Natasha. “Not bad. With a little work, he might even approach whatever level of astounding good looks Thor’s already held for years.”

Natasha rolled her eyes, but Steve just blinked and reached a hand out to shake Loki’s. “I’m gonna take that as a compliment,” he started. “Nice to meet you, Loki. Nat’s told me a lot about you.”

Loki did shake his hand, but he didn’t comment on the idea that what he’d said was a compliment- he was just stating fact. “Is that so? How much of what she told you revolved around how often I drag her boyfriend-in-name-only off to the bedroom?”

Steve chuckled and shrugged a little. “Only about sixty percent or so,” he answered.

“Did you hear that, Thor?” He called towards the kitchen, where Thor had likely already sampled most of the food Steve brought with him. “Sixty percent of my personality is made up of predilection for your cock.”

Thor coughed and Loki grinned wolfishly as Natasha laughed. “Loki, is that _any_ way to speak to someone you’ve never met before?” The blond asked as he rejoined the group. “Honestly.”

“Just stating my position,” he countered. “I thought it would be wise to make sure that Steve knows how things work around here, even with this little situation going on.” He glanced at Steve and scoffed. “Besides, look at him. Oh, getting this one to blush is going to be _easy_ , and so much fun.”

Steve laughed rather uneasily and subtly attempted to scoot closer to Natasha. “I can’t help it,” he said with a huff. “I’m Irish. I’m sure I’ve seen anything you might show me.”

Loki laughed and shook his head. “We’ll have to find out for sure.”

After that, Thor interrupted with a loud clap and ushered Loki towards the dining room, telling the others to follow. They sat down to eat together, Thor and Loki on one side of the table, Steve and Natasha on the other. And it was nice. They talked about everything from a sale that was apparently going on at one of the more pricey department stores, and Steve mentioned that he’d found a sale on some art supplies that he desperately wanted. That started up a conversation about art school, which led to talking about one another’s hobbies--- It was _nice_. Steve was beginning to think he might be able to blend in with Natasha’s crowd, if this was what it was like. But then again, Loki wasn’t like Thor and Natasha either. He was from a wealthy family, Natasha told him, but a family who had disowned him when he was only fifteen. Raised in foster care and disgraced in the eyes of anyone who recognized his name, he was right on Steve’s level.

When they’d had their fill, everyone went back to the living room and elected to play some video games. Steve went up against Natasha and won, and when Loki beat Thor- It was one hidden boyfriend vs. the other. As they sat on the floor and swore at each other over several races in Mario Kart, Natasha curled up on the couch and scrolled through something on her phone and Thor watched them with a fond smile, like he thought the way Loki kept insisting they play again was all too endearing.

At some point, Thor’s cell rang and he excused himself to answer it. The other three hardly noticed he was gone until he came back, his face pale and his phone clenched in one hand. “We all need to talk,” he announced. “Immediately.”

Right away, Steve knew something was very wrong. Something must have happened to make Thor look like that and it couldn’t be a family member or anything because they wouldn’t all be involved.

“Thor, what is it?” Natasha prodded when he didn’t speak, instead sitting on the couch and welcoming Loki beside him, their hands intertwined.

He took a deep breath, looked up at Natasha, and frowned. “Someone saw you,” he said evenly. “On New Year’s Eve. Someone managed to get a picture of you and Steve kissing on the balcony.” He sighed. “It’ll be in the papers by tomorrow.”

Natasha tensed almost as much as Steve did. “They… How did they even…”

Thor was quick to correct himself. “They saw Natasha kissing _someone_ ,” he clarified. “Apparently the picture isn’t of the best quality, but they know it isn’t me, because the man in the picture has short hair.”

Shit. “My father’s going to kill me,” Natasha groaned, covering her face with both hands even as Steve rubbed her back and looked to Thor.

“What can we do?”

“My publicist said we should use social media to our advantage. We post a picture of the two of us kissing with my hair up and make sure it could be mistaken for short.” He was hesitating and they could all see it. Thor was a lot of things, but a convincing liar wasn’t one of them.

Loki nudged him, pressing for more. “She also thinks we need to throw suspicion off of Steve,” he added. “Steve needs another girlfriend or a boyfriend… Just someone who’s ‘with’ him so Natasha can’t be.”

Natasha bowed her head a little bit, leaning into Steve without even thinking about it. “Another girlfriend,” she repeated. “For show.”

She was _clearly_ not comfortable with it, and neither was Steve, but if Thor said that was the best thing to do, then he was going to do it. He could probably get Bucky to pretend to be his boyfriend or something---

“Then it’s settled,” Loki announced. “I’m dating Steve, Thor’s dating Natasha. Now everyone has a pretty blond to be seen with.”

Steve couldn’t help the surprise on his face. “You want me to pretend to date _you_?”

Loki glared at him. “Is there something wrong with dating me?” He asked icily.

“No!” Steve backtracked right away. “No, no. Of course not. I was just—surprised.”

“That’s what I thought,” he huffed. “Look, this means we can be seen in public together. Natasha’s bodyguard, who perhaps enjoys a friendship with his charge, is perfectly able to bring his boyfriend around for group outings and the like.”

It made a lot of sense, honestly. Of course, this meant that Steve would either have to lie to Bucky or tell him the whole truth, but that was secondary. “Thanks, Loki,” he offered- something Natasha echoed right away. “Means a lot.”

“I’m not doing it for you,” he said quickly. “I’m doing it for me. It’s far easier to have access to Thor if I have a reason to be with him publicly.” Smiling like he’d just answered everyone’s prayers, Loki leaned back into Thor and tilted his head up for a kiss, which was gladly given.

“What do you think?” Steve asked quietly, turning to see whether or not Natasha could handle this. He wouldn’t blame her if she didn’t like it- _Steve_ didn’t like it all that much.

But she just shrugged a little, reaching out to brush her thumb over the bruise on his neck. “I think it’s the best option we have right now,” she sighed. “You’re with Loki, I’m with Thor, but we can be together all we want behind closed doors.”

Steve wasn’t so sure this wouldn’t end in chaos or disaster, but what choice did he have? “As long as I get to be with you,” he answered, offering up a warm smile and ducking down for another kiss.

After that, they got to work on the picture that Thor would post after the picture of Natasha and Steve was released. Putting Natasha against a wall the way she’d been in the picture, Loki snapped several pictures of Thor leaning down to kiss her, his hair pulled back in a bun that fell just at the nape of his neck- where Natasha’s hands were. Steve had to admit, it was good work.

Of course, he couldn’t go home that night and head upstairs with Natasha like a normal boyfriend would. It was unfortunate, because Steve was beginning to think that expecting anything normal of their relationship was pointless. They couldn’t stop _touching_ , so why not just go that extra step? But Natasha got a text from her father saying they needed to talk anyway, so Steve dropped her off and headed home. Alone. Again.

As expected, the picture ran the next day and Steve did everything he could to hide the paper from Bucky, but he was betrayed by the internet. “Steve, what the hell is this?”

Cringing where he was sneaking past the kitchen, Steve turned and poked his head into the room, offering up an innocent smile. “What the hell is what?”

Bucky pressed his lips together and thrust his phone at Steve, showing him the grainy picture of Natasha kissing a tall, broad, blond man. But there really weren’t any details and Steve just knew that Thor’s picture would fix this. It had to, considering they were already going off about how Natasha was ridiculous for cheating on a god like Thor. “Oh, shit,” he said, trying to put on a show. “I was wondering where she’d gone. But they’re wrong. That’s definitely Thor. He had his hair back that night.”

This wasn’t going to work. Bucky was watching Steve like a lioness would watch a wounded gazelle, just waiting for a mistake to be made. “Do you generally keep in mind what hairstyle your rival is wearing every time you see him?”

Fuck. “No,” he answered slowly. “I just happened to remember.”

“That he had his hair up. Really.”

Steve nodded. “Yeah, really. Can’t a guy admire another guy without being questioned?”

With a huff, he hurried off to get into a shower and hopefully calm his pulse a little bit. Unfortunately, Bucky was sitting on the bathroom counter when he stepped out of the shower and Steve almost had a heart attack. “That’s you, isn’t it?” Bucky asked, totally deadpan.

Steve thought about protesting, but eventually just hung his head and sighed. “Yeah.”

Bucky inhaled deeply and let it out through his nose. “Are you looking to get beaten down by a very impressive set of muscles?”

Wh- Oh, Thor. “No, it’s not like that,” he explained, fidgeting with the towel wrapped mercifully around his waist. “Thor knows.”

Bucky raised his eyebrows. “What?”

Steve slowly sat down on the edge of the tub. “Thor’s in love with a guy,” he explained. “Loki. He and Nat are dating just for show, so no one suspects Thor of the whole affair with a guy thing- and now so no one suspects that me and Nat are together.”

When Bucky didn’t say anything, Steve just continued. “Oh and because of that picture, I’m going to be fake dating Thor’s boyfriend.” He really did sound like he was entangled in something ridiculous and terrible, didn’t he? Bucky looked like he was torn between being amused and heavily disappointed.

“Please, please tell me that this isn’t just some stupid lust thing,” he said eventually, looking uncertain as all hell. It made Steve nervous. “Tell me you’re putting yourself in this position because you really care about her.”

Oh. Well, that was easy. “I really care about her,” he said confidently. “I wouldn’t be doing this otherwise.” That was the truth. Steve just wanted a quiet life, so putting himself in the spotlight for someone he didn’t care about on a deeper level wasn’t really an option.

Bucky nodded and slid off the counter, reaching out to slap Steve’s shoulder. “Fine,” he agreed begrudgingly. “Fine. Date the heiress, pretend to date lover boy’s boyfriend, and I’ll pretend I know nothing about it. But you _are_ buying me dinner tonight to make up for the headache I can feel coming on.”

And that was it- Steve had Bucky in his corner as usual.

Things were a little more difficult in the Stark household.

“Fuck knows I’m not telling you that you can’t…explore,” Tony was saying, pacing back and forth and looking just about as exasperated as Natasha felt. “But you’ve gotta be more careful about it, Tasha. There are people out there just waiting to get a picture like this, just so they can humiliate you.”

Huffing out an annoyed breath, Natasha crossed her arms over her chest and sat back. “It’s Thor,” she mumbled. “In the picture. It’s Thor.”

Tony and Pepper exchanged a look- a look that would have made Natasha nervous if she wasn’t damn sure that Steve could pass for Thor in that blurry picture. “Sweetheart, it’s okay if it’s not Thor,” Pepper tried. “But have you talked to him about it? He might be upset…”

“It’s Thor,” she repeated. “And he’s not upset at all. Because it’s him in the picture. We got bored at the party and we wanted a few minutes alone, so we went out to the balcony and—“ She glanced at her father. “And made out for a while as the ball dropped. Is that a _crime_?”

“Of course it’s not a crime!” Tony countered, clearly horrified by the idea of his daughter making out with anyone at all. “It’s not. Ask your mother. Fuck knows I did a lot of stuff that was way, way worse than just making out in front of a camera—“

Natasha shuddered and made a face. “Ew. Dad, no,” she tried, but he went on. The last thing Natasha wanted to be reminded of was the fact that her father had several sex tapes readily available for viewing on the internet.

“I mean, there are videos out there of me doing some pretty questionable shit, but that’s not the point. You’re my baby and I can’t actually punch the guy who took the picture, so can you _please_ be a little more careful?” He looked somewhat desperate and took her hand, clasping it between his own and looking quite a few years older than he was.

Taking a deep breath, Natasha nodded. “Okay, fine. I’ll be more careful when I’m kissing my _boyfriend_. No problem. Can we never talk about this again? Yes? Great.”

Slipping out of the room, she darted upstairs and closed the door for a little privacy. So she was being slandered in all the tabloids. So what? She had Steve, and she had Thor and Loki. She had Clint too, who was already messaging her about the picture and asking what the hell was going on.

_LilMissMuffet:_ It’s not what you think.

_Hawkguy:_ No? Because it looks like you’re making out with some random guy instead of the pretty Swede with the money.

_LilMissMuffet:_ That’s because I am making out with—well, a different guy. That’s Steve.

_Hawkguy:_ What?! Explain. There’s gotta be some kind of story behind this.

_LilMissMuffet:_ It’s simple. Thor’s into a guy, but he’s not comfortable coming out. And I want Steve, but it’d be really complicated to be with him at the moment, so we’re helping each other out.

_Hawkguy:_ Rich people.

_Hawkguy:_ Steve is alright with this?

_LilMissMuffet:_ He kind of has to be. We actually went out today and he didn’t even try to sleep with me.

_Hawkguy:_ Yeah, well. He’d better keep being that nice and proper or I’ll… come over there and find him.

The rest of the morning passed just like that, with Clint making promises he wasn’t actually capable of keeping and Natasha telling him he was an idiot for being so protective. As expected, Thor’s photo was posted just after lunchtime and Natasha smiled as comments came pouring in to defend both her honor and Thor’s musculature—

“That _had_ to be Thor in the picture. No one’s shoulders are broad like his!”  
“She’d be crazy to cheat on him anyway. You go girl, keep him all to yourself!”  
“That’s obviously Thor. Come on, people. Don’t you have anything better to do?”  
“Does the photographer think we’re that stupid? It’s totally Thor!”

There were, of course, some people who went ahead and believed that it was someone else in the picture, but Natasha was both surprised and impressed by the majority being in her favor. Finally, some hope that not everyone in the world was shit. Unfortunately, that evening would be trying for everyone involved as Thor had arranged for a double date- publicly; it would be him and Natasha having dinner with their friends, Steve and Loki. Just two couples out on a double date. Definitely nothing else going on there. Nope. Nothing strange at all. 

 


	25. Chapter 25

As planned, Thor picked her up at seven in his usual red sports car. Natasha had chosen a dress that evening- short and black, with tights and these heeled booties she’d fallen in love with while online shopping a few nights ago. Pulling her coat tighter around herself, she slipped inside and gave him a look. “Here we go,” she remarked.

Thor smiled and chuckled, shifting into drive. “Here we go,” he echoed. She didn’t like that he sounded unsure. Nevertheless, they arrived at the restaurant and gave Thor’s name so they could be led to the chosen table. It was near the window for a reason, purposely drawing the eye of whatever paparazzi decided to follow them that evening. Thor pulled out a chair for Natasha and they sat beside one another nursing a beer and a glass of wine respectively while they waited for their… friends… to show up.

Natasha knew that there would likely be gossip about her hanging out with the hired help, but she could get over that. They weren’t living in a caste society where rich people had to spend their time with rich people and whatnot. Steve wasn’t a lower _class_ than her, and she liked spending time with him. Maybe people could dictate how she lived and the people she dated, but they couldn’t dictate her friends.

Soon enough, Steve and Loki showed up looking--- Really good. Wow.

Natasha thought she was the only one staring, but a quick glance to the side told her that Thor was similarly impressed, his eyebrows lifted in surprise. Steve was wearing a new suit- dark blue and fitted to highlight his narrow waist and broad shoulders; the pants just snug enough to make Natasha want to rip them off him. Loki, in a complete contrast, was wearing a tight black suit and a green satin waistcoat, complete with a green tie to match. He looked like a runway model and _together_ they looked like a very handsome couple. If she wasn’t absolutely sure that Loki had eyes for no one but Thor, Natasha might have been a little jealous.

“Hey, guys,” Steve greeted, giving Natasha a wide smile and moving to sit down- that is, until Loki cleared his throat and Steve jumped for the other man’s chair, pulling it out the way he would for a date. He wasn’t a great actor, okay? He wasn’t even a good liar. “Sorry about that.” When Loki was seated, Steve sat beside him and glanced around. It was quite possibly the nicest, most expensive restaurant he’d ever stepped foot inside… and it showed.

“How are you two getting along?” Thor asked, signaling for the waiter and asking for another glass of wine for Loki, as well as a glass of whiskey for Steve. “No fighting, I hope.”

“Oh, we’re getting along fabulously,” Loki gushed, sliding his hand onto Steve’s thigh under the table and making the other man jump. “Steve was just telling me how much he loves it when I wear green. Really highlights my eyes, you know.”

Steve’s cheeks flushed immediately and he ducked his head a little bit under the pretense of studying his menu. But Loki wasn’t having it. He nudged Steve’s shoulder and gave him a look. “Well? Isn’t that what you were just saying, dear?”

Lifting his head, Steve let out a breath and pressed his lips together for a moment before speaking. “Yeah,” he answered, covering Loki’s hand on his thigh. “Yeah, I was just saying that you look really handsome tonight.” Locking their gazes, he lifted Loki’s hand and kissed his knuckles because that’s what this was- it was a fucking challenge. And Steve never, ever backed down from a challenge.

Loki narrowed his eyes as Steve lowered their hands and huffed as he turned to look at his own menu, but Steve just rolled his eyes. “What do you think, Natasha?” Thor asked, leaning closer to her. “I think we should take bets on which one of them surrenders first, don’t you?”

She nodded, shaking her head at the two of them as Loki and Steve steadfastly studied their menus, a solid six inches of space between them. “I give Steve a week.”

Thor chuckled, but he glanced over at Loki as he spoke up. “I give Loki three days.”

Once everyone had ordered, conversation moved to a trip Natasha wanted to take in an effort to actually participate in the kind of work she’d spoken so highly of, then to Loki’s work. It was when Thor asked that Natasha realized she didn’t know what Loki did for a living.

“I’m a writer,” he explained. “Mostly short editorial pieces, but I’ve been working on a novel…”

“It’s fantastic,” Thor interjected. “I’ve only read two chapters, but I’m dying to read more. He’s really very talented.”

Natasha tilted her head to the side as Loki’s cheeks darkened a little bit and he looked down. Either he wasn’t used to being praised in a genuine fashion (and let’s face it, everything about Thor was genuine) or he didn’t think he was worth that kind of praise. Either way, she took a sip of her wine and smiled. “I can’t wait to read it,” she said easily. “When it’s all done. And I expect an autograph from the author, of course.”

Loki inclined his head and Steve seconded Natasha’s sentiment as he casually brushed his fingers against her hand on the table. “Steve, have you decided on an art school yet?” Thor asked as their food was served. “I’m sure any school would be happy to have you.”

“I was thinking about just taking a class at the New School,” he admitted. “Just one class, to see how it goes, you know? And then if that goes well, I’ll try to enroll in an actual program.”

It wasn’t like he didn’t have the confidence to attend, but with his job and his new relationship, he didn’t want to actually risk being _too_ busy. Art school could wait, considering how hard it was to get a job in that field anyway. He was perfectly happy right where he was.

By the time dessert came around, it was clear to everyone assembled that this was going to work. Steve and Natasha could have a conversation about one thing while Thor and Loki talked about something completely different- and no one would be the wiser. More than that, they actually got along as a group and _that_ meant that no one would be unhappy or inconvenienced or annoyed by this set up. Natasha was just about overjoyed.

Thor insisted on picking up the check and Steve helped Loki back into the jacket he’d abandoned on the back of his chair while Thor did the same for Natasha. Together, they left the restaurant and Thor handed his ticket to the valet, who darted off to get his car. In the meantime, they stood together in a tight circle talking about when they would do this again and how nice it was to go out in a group. This was going to work, and that was pretty amazing.

Unfortunately, Thor noticed a camera flash going off somewhere nearby and he gave Steve a meaningful look before moving in close to Natasha and brushing her hair back behind her ear. As they murmured to one another, probably about nothing romantic at all, Steve knew what he had to do- especially since Loki was looking rather upset at seeing Natasha and Thor acting the way they were.

“You know, I meant what I said,” he tried, slipping an arm around Loki’s waist. “You do look handsome tonight. Not that you usually don’t, but the green suits you.”

Loki turned to face Steve, putting his back to the display only a few feet away from them, and slid his arms lazily around the other man’s shoulders. “Oh?” He countered. “I could say the same thing about you. I mean, you’re no Thor, but you’re not bad.”

Steve chuckled, going so far as to lock his arms around Loki’s hips in what he hoped was a familiar-looking move, tugging him closer. “I’ll take that as a compliment,” he said easily. “Now, should we—“

He was going to ask if they ought to kiss for whoever might be watching, but he didn’t have the time. Apparently Loki worked on the element of surprise because two seconds later, he had Loki’s lips against his own and a very lithe body pressed right up against his. Steve returned the kiss in kind, not entirely because he wanted to sell this and definitely in part because he felt very competitive at the moment. He was going to outdo Loki’s kiss if it was the last thing he did.

And so, Thor and Natasha parted and spent what felt like a very confusing age watching Steve and Loki make out. Steve even shoved Loki against the nearest wall at one point, and when they broke apart their lips were red and swollen, and they were panting hard. It wasn’t exactly _affectionate_ like the kiss shared between Thor and Natasha, but it definitely appeared passionate, which was just as good.

“Are you two done?” Thor asked tightly. Steve noted the line of his jaw and gave the other man a sheepish smile, but that was nothing compared to the apologetic look he gave Natasha. “Good. Then let’s get going. We can meet up at my place.”

He escorted Natasha into his car and Steve grabbed Loki’s hand, tugging him down the block to where he’d parked his bike. Since they’d just met up before heading into the restaurant, Loki gave him a look and shook his head. “You have more chance of getting me into bed than getting me on that thing,” he remarked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Steve huffed and straddled the bike, holding his helmet out to Loki. “Get on or you’re walking,” he countered. “Don’t pretend you won’t enjoy it.”

Loki considered him for a moment before grabbing the helmet and slipping it on all while grumbling and complaining that his hair was going to be ruined. Steve rolled his eyes, leaning forward and revving his engine as Loki climbed on as well… and proceeded to wrap his arms around Steve’s waist in something of an iron grip. Smirking to himself, Steve took off and made sure that he was moving a bit too fast, swerving a bit too much, zipping in and out of traffic a bit too dangerously. It was thrilling and amazing- for him- but when they pulled up in front of Thor’s building and stopped, Loki didn’t move.

“Hey,” he tried, lifting his arms to look under them, where Loki was still firmly wrapped around his waist. “You okay? Don’t tell me I scarred you.”

Loki looked a bit pale, which was a feat considering how pale he was usually, but he slowly pulled himself away from Steve and shakily got himself off the bike, handing the helmet back with a somewhat shocked scowl. “I’ll take that as a plea for another ride whenever we get the chance,” Steve chuckled, getting off and heading inside, his hand at Loki’s back.

By the time they made it upstairs, Loki was glaring at Steve and when they walked in, he wordlessly marched forward, grabbed Thor by the front of his shirt, and tugged him in the direction of the bedroom. “Loki, we have guests,” Thor tried, but he was ignored. “Why the rush…?”

“Why?” Loki answered, glancing back to Steve for a moment. “Because I’ve nearly died and I think I’m-still-alive sex is something we’ve yet to participate in. Come along.”

Thor shrugged and shot Steve and Natasha an apologetic smile as he let Loki pull him into the bedroom and out of sight. The remaining couple exchanged a look before basically falling onto the sofa, Natasha’s smaller frame easily pillowed by Steve’s bulk. And again, it was kind of amazing to just kiss. Natasha nipped at Steve’s lower lip and tugged for a moment, which only made him laugh and squeeze her ass, his hands having settled there almost as soon as she’d settled on top of him.

It didn’t come as a surprise to either of them when things got a little heated. Natasha straddled Steve’s waist and with that came the opportunity to grind against each other, lazily canting their hips down and up respectively with little thought concerning how inappropriate this was in someone else’s living room. It was only Thor, they thought to themselves. He wouldn’t mind.

As it turned out, however… Steve did. The thumping in the other room began and he just couldn’t concentrate long enough to actually consider moving this forward. What was next? Some kind of contest to see who could moan louder? Because he could see Loki taking part in a contest like that and Steve was pretty sure the heat would make his cheeks just slide right off his face.

As much as he hated to do it, Steve stopped Natasha’s hand on its way down and gave her a long look. “I don’t think I can,” he said sheepishly. “Here, I mean. It’s just with the—“ He gestured blindly towards the bedroom and made a face. “I can’t. You know?”

Natasha sat up and slid her hands over his chest, which was way too tempting a move considering he was trying to beg off doing this in Thor’s apartment, on Thor’s couch, while Thor was fucking his boyfriend in the other room. And she looked so good where she was, biting her lip with her hair draped over one shoulder and her skirt riding up to rest around her hips… “You sure there’s nothing I can do to change your mind?”

Fuck. “Natasha,” he groaned, sliding his hands up her thighs even as his brow creased. “I _can’t_.”

“But you know,” she continued. “We can’t go back to my place and I know you’re not going to let me come back to yours… And I’ve been waiting _so_ patiently…”

Natasha, once again, was going to be the death of him. “We could wait just a couple more days, right? That’s not so long.” Oh, but Steve didn’t want to wait. If it hadn’t been for the insistent banging from the other room, accompanied by low groans as well by now, he might have taken her up on this no matter where they were. Alas, as Thor would say.

In any case, it went without saying that Natasha was rather disappointed. She pouted, but Steve pulled her down for a kiss and by the time they parted, she looked like she understood. Sort of. That certainly didn’t stop her from grinding her hips down before she got off his lap. “Take me home?” She asked, padding towards the door to retrieve her shoes and her jacket. “No one will be watching now.”

Steve followed her, but when she turned and started to giggle—

“Fuck, that’s not fair,” he swore, quickly sitting back down and folding his hands over his lap.

Natasha’s giggling turned into a full laugh and Steve just kind of scowled at her from where he was sitting on the couch. “You know, you shouldn’t be allowed to laugh,” he mumbled. “You’re the one who did this.”

Still grinning, Natasha moved back over to him and leaned down for a quick kiss. “That’s definitely one of the reasons why I find it so funny,” she countered, pecking him again. “Come on, lover boy. Let’s go.”

Trying his best to ignore the snug fit of his pants at the moment, Steve followed suit off the couch and pulled his jacket on as Natasha scribbled a note on the whiteboard Thor kept between his kitchen and his living room. Signing off with a heart, she set the marker down and they left together. Steve was just about warmed through when Natasha decided to take this rare opportunity to hold his hand on the way down.

The unfortunate part of their evening began when Steve pulled up outside Natasha’s place knowing very well that he couldn’t come in. If he did, not only would the Starks know that he’d been driving their little girl around on a bike, but they might also question the nature of their relationship and that wasn’t something he was willing to risk, especially at such an early stage. Instead, he made sure they were parked out of sight and let Natasha kiss him while she was still wearing the helmet. He let her put it on his head instead when she pulled away, and he even reached out to catch her hand when she tried to leave, only to pull her back for another kiss.

But despite their desires otherwise, Natasha did have to leave him and Steve did have to head home. When he got there, Bucky took one look at him and frowned. “What the hell is _that_ look?” He asked, peering up at Steve from the couch, where he was sprawled out sans-arm and watching ‘Friends’ reruns.

Steve sighed. “It’s the look of someone who could have his girlfriend in his bed right now,” he mumbled, heading for the kitchen for a bottle of water. “I had to drop her off because I couldn’t convince myself to have sex in Thor’s living room.”

Bucky raised his eyebrows. “Do I wanna know where Thor was?”

Finishing his first gulp of water, Steve pulled the bottle from his lips and shook his head. “Nope.”

Once Steve had changed into sweatpants and a tshirt, he landed in the armchair beside Bucky and they watched television in comfortable silence for a while, commenting only when necessary. As the hours ticked by, Bucky eventually made himself some popcorn and grabbed a beer, while Steve pulled out his sketchpad and went about drawing Bucky’s position on the sofa. He was carefully sketching out the lines of muscle on his friend’s chest when someone knocked and they both looked up, clearly startled.

“It’s past midnight,” Bucky mumbled. “Who—“ He stopped there and grinned. “How much you wanna bet?”

Steve frowned. “Bet on what?”

“That’s your girl. I’ll bet you ten bucks.”

Pause. It was definitely not Natasha coming to his apartment in the middle of the night. “You’re on.”

With that, Steve stood up to get the door and when he pulled it open— Natasha smiled up at him.

“I’m not paying you,” he shouted back into the apartment regardless of Bucky’s laughter. Turning back, he returned Natasha’s smile much easier than last time she did this and stepped aside to let her in. “Sneaking out again? You could be caught, you know? And then what?”

“Please,” she answered. “Dad’s been in the garage all day and Mom’s been asleep since ten. I won’t get caught.” Natasha stepped closer and pushed back the hood she’d been wearing, sliding her arms over his shoulders as much as she could without the help of any heels. “Besides, I thought we could finish what we started earlier.”

Oh. _Oh._ “Bucky’s here,” he answered, but there was very little fight in his voice.

“So? I don’t care if he hears.” She stepped forward and Steve found himself stepping back. They both continued until his back was right up against the wall and she was pressing against him, her hand brushing over his neck and up to toy with the short hair at the base of his skull. “I’ve got nothing to hide.”

Steve didn’t particularly care if Bucky heard either, but it wasn’t like this was _safe_ for them. “What about your parents?” He asked, hating himself all the while. “You can’t stay the night or they’ll catch you.”

Natasha grinned like she had everything all planned out already. “They’re going to Malibu tomorrow, remember?” She reminded him. “Early morning flight, which means we’ve already said goodbye. They won’t even notice I’m gone.”

Well, she’d certainly thought this through. “Guess I can’t argue with that,” he admitted, relaxing a bit and leaning down for a kiss—at just the right time for Bucky to come trudging out of the living room.

“You know,” he mused, leaning against the wall. “You have a room with a door and a lock and everything. I promise, I won’t mind if you go in there.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “Don’t be jealous,” he countered. “You know I still love you.”

Bucky scoffed and made his way into the kitchen grumbling about how at least his one remaining hand wasn’t as much trouble as a girlfriend was. Steve just shook his head. “You two are like a married couple,” Natasha observed. “It’s cute.”

“Cute? I thought I was sexy and manly and all that,” he pouted back, looking incredibly offended.

Natasha gave him a coy smile. “Maybe you’re both,” she suggested. “Cute _and_ sexy.”

Steve balked. “And manly,” he added. “You forgot manly.” Shaking his head, he mumbled something under his breath and bent down slightly, easily lifting Natasha up with a solid grip under her thighs, forcing her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck for balance. She looked appropriately surprised, but she leaned in to press their lips together, so he figured she was happy with it.

From there, it took no trouble at all to carry her into his bedroom, where they both fell onto his sheets with a huff and immediately resumed their kissing. Before long, Steve was right back where he had been in Thor’s apartment and Natasha was tugging her jacket off- followed closely by her sweater, her tshirt, and the tank top underneath that. For Steve, it was like watching a present unwrapping itself or something and he hardly waited for her to pull that last layer off before reaching up to slide his hands over her bare waist. God, he’d missed this. Natasha continued to grow more beautiful every time he saw her like this and that in itself was just insane to him. The second her bra came off, he flipped their positions and she landed on the bed with a soft thump, leaving him all the room and freedom in the world to lean down for another deep kiss.

More than a little interested in moving this forward, he began by brushing his lips over her jaw before nuzzling lightly against the sensitive spot behind her ear. “I can’t believe you came here,” he mumbled, earning a soft chuckle from deep in her throat. “I’m kind of flattered by it.”

Natasha began tugging his shirt up, lightly scratching her nails over the broad expanse of his back. “You talk too much,” she teased, smiling widely when he huffed in indignation and nipped at her neck. He leaned back enough for her to pull his shirt off and immediately ducked back down to begin mouthing along the swell of her breasts, eventually devoting all his attention to one pert nipple at a time.

The way she was writhing under him was enough cause to keep going, trailing down the center of her stomach to tickle her ribs and make his way between her legs. Unfortunately, he had to take the time to unbutton her jeans and tug them down over her hips, swearing under his breath when they caught and he had to readjust to get them off. But soon enough, they joined the growing pile on the floor, along with her panties, and Steve was free to just look at her. She really was beautiful, all smooth skin and curves and the lightest blush on the tops of her cheeks. Steve swallowed to avoid saying something ridiculous and began kissing his way up the inside of her leg, starting at her ankle and moving up to her knee, then the soft skin on her inner thigh.

By the time he was nuzzling into the crease of her thigh, Natasha was growing impatient enough to tug on his hair and drag him up for another proper kiss. “Not the time,” she mumbled against his lips. “I want you _now_.”

Right. Steve was nothing if not a guy who could take orders. He swore under his breath again, much to Natasha’s amusement, and reached into his bedside table for a condom while simultaneously attempting to shove his pants down. Eventually, he was able to crawl back onto the bed and he watched Natasha pluck the condom right out of his hand, open it up, and slowly roll it onto him- and maybe she took a little too long, maybe she gave him a few unnecessary strokes, but either way, Steve was pretty much a mess.

The very second she laid back again, he leaned forward and shoved her legs up, hooking them over his arms to spread her open and tilt her hips up just enough. From there, it took nothing at all to press right into her and God, Steve had underestimated how good this would feel.

For a second there, he had to let his forehead rest against her shoulder, his breathing shallow, as he held himself back. He wasn’t going to hurt her or lose control or anything like that, but there was this very real chance that he’d come too soon and make an idiot of himself. After a few deep breaths, he shifted his hips and raised his head, pressing their lips together even as he began a slow, even rhythm.

Before Steve even knew what he was doing, he realized that he was just too far from her, somehow. This was too impersonal, too detached. Swiftly letting her legs go, he planted his hands on either side of her head and gave her the freedom to wrap her legs around his waist instead. As he deepened their kiss, he also upped his pace just a little bit, snapping his hips forward enough to make her groan and break the kiss in favor of tipping her head back, both hands wandering over his hair and his shoulders and his arms—anything she could reach, honestly.

Swearing again, Steve lowered himself down a little and supported his weight on his forearms, nearly sweeping Natasha up against his chest as he continued to move. “Steve,” she panted, pulling her head up to show off the light color tinting her cheeks—God, she was so beautiful. There was no getting around that. For a while there, they just moved together and shared a few kisses, content with that, but—they couldn’t _stay_ content with that, of course. Natasha pushed at his chest and Steve rolled over, allowing her to climb over him and sink down again, her lips parted in pleasure.

She had been right- Steve didn’t care at all that they were making noise and he certainly didn’t care that Bucky could probably hear the headboard lightly thumping against the wall or the springs of his mattress squeaking as Natasha braced herself on his chest and started to move. It was only Bucky, after all. As Natasha sought out to actually make them bounce, Steve reached out to slide his hands over her hips, squeezing just lightly before slipping up enough to brush his thumbs over her nipples. The way he watched her was nothing short of reverent, adoring, _amazed_ that he was lucky enough to be with her.

And Natasha noticed. She noticed enough to feel her cheeks burning a little bit more, even as she spread her legs a little wider and leaned forward for a kiss, her hips still rocking back and forth to get the most out of their current position. Without much experience, she was learning minute by minute how to get the most out of whatever she was given- a position, a touch, a look from Steve. She wasn’t selfish, but she chased her own release with a very obvious determination that made Steve smile.

Of course, she wiped that smile right off his face a moment later by planting herself down and rolling her hips hard against him, her nails digging into the meat of his thighs behind her. Steve let out a long groan and scrambled for her hips so he could feel the way she was moving and respond in kind. But there was little he could do to help when she had him flat on his back like she did, so he slid one hand to rest on her lower belly and began just teasing her clit with his thumb, just enough to make her want to rock forwards against it.

It didn’t take much longer after that. Natasha grabbed his wrist and threw her head back, swearing aloud as she toppled over the edge and fell forward, panting heavily against Steve’s chest while he chuckled and stroked her hair. He was still inside her at this point, still kind of throbbing away, but there was no rush- no rush at all. Soon enough, Natasha had recovered and pulled herself up, sliding off Steve’s lap only to turn around and carefully get the condom off him.

“Wait, what are you—“ _Fuck_. Steve swallowed back the rest of his question and gripped the sheets as Natasha’s lips slid over him, igniting already heated flesh to something close to unbearable. Grunting as he tried to keep himself still, Steve forced his head up and watched as his new girlfriend (his employer’s only child for fuck’s sake) opened her mouth and carefully moved to take every single inch of him down her throat. Fuck. Holy fuck.

Steve’s hips bucked up just a little before he could stop it, his stomach tightening as he tried to fight off the urge to come right then and there. Natasha didn’t seem to mind, merely hollowing her cheeks and bobbing her head a few times, wet noises escaping every so often. “Jesus,” he muttered, pushing himself up and leaning back on his hands to watch her as her lips got more and more swollen, as she moved her hand to his balls, lightly cupping and rolling and oh—

Swearing yet again in warning, Steve said her name from between gritted teeth and came with a long groan, allowing his head to tip back from sheer relief. A second later, he let his back hit the bed and laughed, somewhat delirious, while rubbing a hand over his face. “You’re gonna fuckin’ kill me,” he said, his voice muffled.

Pulling his hand away, the sight he was met with was Natasha wearing a proud smile and crawling over him, only to peck his lips a little. “I sure hope not,” she quipped, slowly lowering herself down so she was half on top of him, her leg thrown over his waist like she was staking a claim.

Steve smiled and shifted just a little to make sure he was comfortable for the long haul, but he kept one arm around Natasha’s back and brought the other up to cover her hand where it was laying on his chest. “So what do you think?” He asked. “Worth the wait? Better than last time? Give me something.”

Natasha was silent for a worryingly long amount of time and Steve let out an indignant huff, which only made her laugh. “I’m not sure,” she said eventually. “You know, I think I’m going to need to do that a few more times before I make that call.”

She could have all the experience she wanted, as long as she was willing to sneak around and show up at his apartment late at night. Maybe they could get a hotel room next time? Under a pseudonym, unless there was a chance people might see them… It would be a challenge, but he hoped they’d make it work even if they had to give in and use one of Thor’s guest rooms. “Hey, I’m all yours,” he chuckled. “As many times as you want.”

After that, they fell into a companionable silence and eventually, Steve realized that Natasha had fallen asleep with her cheek pressed up against his chest, her lips parted slightly. This would be the first time they really slept together, not counting that first night where she left before dawn, and Steve was feeling really, _really_ good about it. So good, in fact, that he fell asleep just a few minutes later, the sheet drawn up over them, his hand splayed out on Natasha’s back.

 

 


	26. Chapter 26

And yet, when he woke up, she was gone again. Steve sat up slowly, rubbing at his eyes and groaning when he realized he’d slept past the time he usually got up. He’d have to go for a run that evening to make up for it. Now, was last night a dream, or…?

Glancing around, he noticed a few things. First of all, Natasha’s bra was still haphazardly hanging off the back of his desk chair. Second, her jeans were still on his floor. And third, perhaps most important of all, someone was cooking bacon. Well, he’d never been one to refuse a meal.

Pulling himself up, he located boxers and sweatpants, pulling both on so he could brush his teeth (noting a spare toothbrush sitting on the edge of his sink) and head into the kitchen. Nothing could really prepare him for what he saw there, for the scene that had him crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the doorway to watch. Natasha was very carefully prodding at sausages in a pan and wiggling her hips to whatever song was playing on the radio, all while wearing only Steve’s shirt and presumably (hopefully) her panties as well. Beside her in a tshirt and pajama pants, Bucky bopped his head to the beat and flipped pancakes like a pro with his one good arm, his hair pulled back and his prosthetic neatly in place- probably because they had a guest. The whole sight was so surreal that Steve didn’t know what to say for a while, so he just remained silent and watched, his head tilted slightly to the side.

That is, until Natasha bumped Bucky’s hip with her own and Steve’s best friend, the hardened prisoner of war who scowled more than he smiled, bumped her hip right back.

Steve cleared his throat and they both turned, one looking decidedly more embarrassed than the other.

“G’morning,” he offered, stepping forward to peck Natasha on the lips- and steal a piece of bacon from the plate she was slowly filling. “You two are awfully chipper today.”

Bucky called him an ass and Steve grinned, making his way to the coffee machine for his morning dose and leaning against the counter once he had his mug in hand. “I wanted to make you breakfast,” Natasha explained. “But the last time I tried to make pancakes—“

“They were delicious and I remember having like two servings of them,” Steve interrupted quickly.

Natasha smiled. “You’ve got an iron stomach because you know they were shit,” she told him matter-of-factly, pointing at him with her fork. “But Bucky offered to help me and I’ve only burned like three pieces of bacon so far.”

She looked down to flip the bacon in her pan at the moment and Bucky glanced up at him, mouthing ‘seven’ before Natasha could notice. Steve just chuckled. “Well, I appreciate the thought,” he said easily. “Not every day I have a pretty someone wearing my shirt and cooking me breakfast.”

Bucky gave him a look. “Am I not pretty enough for you?”

Steve rolled his eyes and pushed himself off the counter, setting his coffee down on the table while he went to retrieve plates and the like. If Natasha and Bucky were nice enough to cook, the least he could do was set the table. “Oh,” Natasha added casually. “We’re all over the internet, by the way. Congratulations. People think you’re hot.”

Wh- Steve stopped and looked up, raising his eyebrows. “I’m sorry, what? Wasn’t the point of that whole thing to make it so you and Thor were still in the papers _together_?”

“Yeah,” she answered easily. “But the press caught your act with Loki and you’re kind of the big gossip story of the day.”

Standing up straight, Steve blinked. “Huh,” he grunted. “That’s…interesting.”

She nodded. “You and Loki might want to be seen together a few times without us, just to keep it going. Otherwise people are going to start talking.”

So now he was some kind of celebrity? No, not a celebrity- a feature. A blurb. Famous by association? “Alright,” he shrugged. “I’ll text him later today.”

Once everything was set out on the table, Steve took a seat and smiled as soon as Natasha draped herself over his lap instead of choosing one of the empty seats at the table. He was more interested in wrapping his arms around her waist for a few moments- that is, until he noticed how fast the pancakes were going. Eventually, she slid into the seat beside him and although she did throw her legs over his lap, Steve was given the freedom to wolf down the delicious breakfast they’d cooked up. Natasha showed him some of the headlines about him and Loki online, brandishing pictures of their little makeout session with some glee. “Look at you!” She teased. “Really going at it. If I didn’t know better, I might be a little jealous.”

Steve laughed and shook his head, briefly wondering if Thor was thinking the same thing right now. “He’s got nothing on you,” he commented, getting himself a smile and a kiss even as Bucky made a gagging sound across the table.

Once they’d finished eating, Steve insisted upon doing the dishes and Natasha offered to help dry while Bucky disappeared for a shower. By the time he came back out, the dishes had been abandoned and their guest was toying with the band of Steve’s sweatpants, tugging at the drawstring and giving him a coy smile as she began leading him into the now vacated shower. Her intent was clear- and Steve’s smile as they passed Bucky was threatening to get a little too big.

One very slippery round later, they came out wearing matching smiles and dressed in actual clothing this time. Steve teased Natasha about the small bag she’d brought with her and the change of clothes she pulled out- just simple tights and a plain dress- and she teased him because all his clothes looked exactly the same. Hand in hand, they made their way back into the living room and landed on the sofa in a heap, much to Bucky’s dismay.

“Come on,” he groaned. “You’re usually out. This is my time to do whatever I want, including watching porn in my boxers if that’s what I feel like doing---“

“Buck! Come on. Again, _company_ ,” Steve reminded, shaking his head. “Mixed company.”

“It’s not like she doesn’t know what sex is,” he grumbled back. “After last night, I’d say she knows a _lot_ about it. And I’m not proposing a circle-jerk. I just want to masturbate in peace.”

Steve hung his head and covered his face with one hand while Natasha just giggled into his shoulder. “You know,” she said, picking her head up. “I’ve met some really nice girls…” She trailed off, giving Bucky a hopeful look. “I bet I could find you someone.”

Oh, shit. Steve looked up just in time to see the pinched look on Bucky’s face and he chuckled awkwardly. “I think Bucky’s all for the natural attraction kind of thing when it’s concerning his own love life,” he explained, kissing her on the cheek. “But he thanks you for the offer.”

Bucky still wasn’t saying anything, so Steve took the initiative to get them out of there. He suggested a movie and Natasha agreed right away, so they got up and left Bucky for the time being. Undeterred, Natasha kept asking questions about Bucky on their way to the theater, wondering aloud whether or not he’d like some company regardless of the way he’d reacted. Maybe he was just scared, she said. Maybe he didn’t think he could handle a relationship. Steve wasn’t sure it was a good idea to even suggest that Bucky start dating again, but he let Natasha talk about it until the movie started, at which point nothing else really mattered other than the movie and their snacks, then each other- in that order.

It went without saying that the next few weeks were amongst the best in Natasha’s life. She was able to sneak over to Steve’s place relatively often and she’d even managed to make him comfortable enough to have sex at Thor’s place once they realized that the guest room at the far end of the hall was secluded enough that they could hardly hear Loki’s moaning. As a group, they went to museums and art galleries, movies, clubs, restaurants… Yes, sometimes it felt like she was dating three men instead of one, but that was just something she had to deal with for now.

The problem was that Natasha didn’t know when ‘now’ ended. She really liked Steve. Every time the guy smiled, she had to take a second to remember that he was all hers and that _she_ was making him smile like that. He even got her little gifts- a sketch here and there, a piece of jewelry he saw and thought she’d like, a book she just _had_ to read…. Flowers. Steve showed up with single flowers all the time, tucking them behind her ear or pressing them into her hand as he kissed her.

Of course, that wasn’t to say that their actual sex life had suffered at all. Natasha was slowly beginning to learn that she could demand for Steve to fuck her off the edge of his bed and then slow the pace down to something nice and deep and gentle just one round later. She could tease him to the point where his jaw was clenched tight enough to show the cord of muscle keeping it together, but he might still lay her down with a gentle touch. And most of all, she was becoming aware that Steve was a goddamn tease himself.

She wasn’t just talking about how all his tshirts were too tight for him or the way he’d swing his hips when he walked or that lopsided smile he’d give her—honestly, she wasn’t even sure he knew what he was doing. But in bed? In bed was where the tease really came out. Natasha couldn’t fathom Steve being anything but an excellent lover, even though she had no other experience. Still, she couldn’t imagine anyone possibly wanting anything more than he gave her. On that front, no matter what, Steve got the highest marks she could possibly give.

Except that she was going to kill him.

“ _Steve_ ,” she demanded for what felt like the thousandth time. “I swear to God, if you don’t—“

“Is that a threat?” Steve grinned up at her from where he was nipping lightly at her hip, practically setting her skin on fire for at least the fourth time in a row. “You’re not really in the position to be making threats.”

Natasha glared at him from where her head was cushioned on a pillow, but she didn’t bother arguing. He was right, after all. “You’re mean.”

Steve huffed out a short laugh. “Mean? I don’t think I’m mean. I’m just… having some fun.” He dragged his lips over her thigh and began nuzzling into her again. “Relax.”

Relax? How could she relax? He’d brought her right to the edge of her orgasm three separate times already, pulling her forward to the point where her whole body was starting to tremble and her toes were starting to curl—only to pull off completely and give her a proud smile from between her legs.

This would be the fourth time she tried to buck up against his mouth in an attempt to get off before he decided he wanted to tease her some more. As she got closer, Natasha’s back arched all on its own and she reached down to press Steve’s face closer, if that was even possible. She could feel everything coiling in her stomach, building and building until she was ready to snap, her thighs trembling, her mouth falling slack---

And he pulled away again, the _bastard_.

“I hate you so much right now,” she groaned, pouting up at the ceiling as her orgasm faded away _again_ , and Steve chuckled at her antics. Natasha’s head snapped right up. “You watch. Next time I have you at my mercy, you’re going to be _begging_ for it.”

“I look forward to that,” he answered happily, moving away from her and flopping into his back, much to Natasha’s confusion.

“If you don’t finish what you started, bad things will happen,” she said darkly, turning her head to stare him down. “Very bad things.”

Steve smiled and Natasha sneered at him for a moment, but surprise lifted her features the moment he faced the ceiling and told her to straddle his head. “I’m sorry, what?”

Turning to face her, he smiled a bit wider. “Put your legs on either side of my head,” he repeated. “And take what you want.”

Natasha blinked for a moment before sitting up and crawling over Steve’s body to position herself over his head, over his _mouth_. Glancing down, she gave him a look like she almost didn’t trust that he’d actually come through this time- but Steve was eager. He was eager enough to wind his arms around her thighs from behind and drag her down, taking her weight like it was nothing and lapping his way up into her folds again. She couldn’t help but cry out this time, tossing her head back as her arms shot out to grab the headboard for balance.

Before she even made the conscious decision to do it, Natasha was grinding her hips down against his mouth, rocking back and forth and pressing just a little more to get what she wanted, just like he said. To Steve’s credit, he never even bothered to seek a break in all this, only tightening his hold on Natasha’s thighs so she didn’t move away from him. That is, until he tipped his head back just a little and focused three hundred percent of his skill and affection on her swollen clit. Natasha let out a full body shiver and came hard, her thighs tightening around Steve’s head and her fingers aching from the hard grip she had on the headboard.

When she began to come down from it, her whole lower body pleasantly throbbing, Natasha could do little more than fall back onto the sheets beside him, boneless and sated. She wasn’t actually sure of it, but she might have screamed. When Steve sat up to smile down at her, his mouth was _covered_ in her slick and hard-ass or not, Natasha could feel her cheeks heat right up.

“You’re a mess,” she pointed out, lazily covering her face with both hands. “I’m all over you.”

Steve laughed and grabbed his shirt from the floor, wiping his mouth and chin once he’d licked his lips just to tease her. “Worth it,” he announced, turning to lie down beside her, their feet propped up on the pillows. “Definitely worth it.”

Natasha shifted just barely, just enough to get her head onto Steve’s shoulder and peer up at him. “When you’re with a guy, are you on the top or on the bottom?”

Choking on air, Steve laughed and turned his eyes up to the ceiling, shaking his head. “Out of nowhere,” he commented, letting out a long sigh. “Seriously, do you wait for the best moment to catch me completely off guard?”

Still kind of limp, Natasha dragged herself onto Steve’s chest and laid there, folding her hands over his heart and resting her chin on top of them. “I’m just curious,” she mused. “So. Top or bottom?”

Steve rolled his eyes. “It depends on the guy,” he said honestly. “I switch. I mean, I have switched. I mean—“ He sighed. “I’ve done both. I’m not even sure I prefer one over the other.” She didn’t look convinced. “Look, perfect example? Thor and Loki. Let’s say I was actually with Loki- then I’m gonna have to top.” He paused. “But Thor? I’m absolutely a bottom for Thor.”

Natasha watched him for a few seconds before a wide, devious smile spread across her face. “I’m totally telling them you said that,” she laughed, even more so when Steve’s face fell. “Fucking Loki was obvious, but you’d bottom for Thor and that is _so_ amazing.”

Scowling at her, Steve flipped them and kissed her to make her stop, which really just succeeded in getting him kind of hot. “Shh, shh. We don’t need to tell Thor that he’s attractive and makes people want him. I’m pretty sure he knows that already.”

“You’d better watch out or Loki will come after you,” she warned, tickling under his ribs to earn a laugh.

They rearranged themselves in a comfortable position with Steve’s solid weight half on top of her and Natasha’s hands in his hair. “Seriously, though,” she continued, murmuring against his temple. “Do you _like_ bottoming? You have all the right equipment…”

Steve huffed out a laugh as one of her hands drifted down to pat his ass- he was well aware of her attachment to that particular part of his anatomy, but this was something a little more invasive. This was definitely more than constantly touching and squeezing and patting. “What are you getting at?” He figured he knew, but he wanted to hear her say it. In all the time they’d been doing this, Natasha hadn’t ever actually asked him for anything- if he could give it to her, he would.

“I read a thing,” she said quickly. “I was looking up different things we might be able to do and I came across something about men and fingers and all these gentle ways to bring it up to your boyfriend…” Natasha smirked- he could feel it- and continued. “But you’re bisexual and experienced, so how’s this? I really want to get the biggest strap-on I can find and try this from your end.”

Try as he might, Steve couldn’t quite help himself from laughing at Natasha’s proposal. She was so indelicate about it and he thought it was somewhere between adorable and kind of hot. “Well,” he answered, clearing his throat. “I’m not sure I’m okay with taking the biggest one you can find, but I’m definitely okay with taking something.”

She perked up at that, wriggling a little to make him lift his head up. “Really?”

“Yeah,” he confirmed. “We can look for one together, alright?”

Looking appropriately excited, Natasha pulled him up for a quick kiss that flawlessly deepened after a moment, Steve’s brow furrowing as he allowed her to take control for the time being and draw him closer. They kissed for a long time after that, but Steve eventually halted everything for a meal—grilled cheese and chips cooked by a shirtless Steve who hardly went a moment without Natasha either kissing the back of his shoulder or touching his waist or squeezing his ass again. After that, all bets were off and Bucky came back from his run to find the couple half naked on the couch with Natasha on Steve’s lap looking particularly flushed, and very topless.

“Come on! On the couch?! I sit there!”

Steve chuckled and hid his face in Natasha’s shoulder, welcoming her hands in his hair even if he was also wrapping his arms around her to shield her bare chest from Bucky. “Are you looking for an invitation?” She shot back, making Steve raise his eyebrows.

Bucky was silent for a moment before pointing off in the direction of Steve’s room. “Out,” he said firmly. “Take your little show on the road, kiddos.”

Taking mercy on his friend, Steve scooped Natasha up and carried her off to his bedroom, where they could finish what they’d started. Thankfully, their lives were relatively simple even with this whole charade going on. Steve would go out with Loki every now and then and make sure they were seen holding hands or kissing or whatever, and Natasha would do the same with Thor. But then they’d meet up together in a little group and for a brief time, it really felt like they could be out in the open about it, even if everyone knew that wasn’t the case.

The press did have a field day with Steve and Loki, not only because they were friends to two very well-known people, but because people thought they were ‘cute’. When Loki had read that for the first time, he’d been so put off by it that he’d made damn sure the next time they were out he looked _spectacular_ and sat himself on Steve’s lap in the park as they kissed. It was brazen and open, but that was what Loki wanted. He could handle hot and he could handle outrageous, but ‘cute’ was out of the question no matter how peaceful he looked whenever he was cuddled up to Thor.

All in all, the papers seemed to have accepted their little group and life went on peacefully for almost three months before Loki opened his mouth and dropped a bomb.

“I don’t know how much longer I can do this.” He and Steve were in the park now that it was getting warmer, slowly walking towards the fountain so they could make their way around.

At first, Steve honestly didn’t understand what he was talking about. All of this felt so natural by now. But it hit him a second later and he frowned. “What do you mean? You want to stay with Thor, don’t you?”

Loki looked pained and Steve steered him towards a bench nearby. “Come on,” he prompted gently. “If you can’t tell your fake boyfriend, who _can_ you tell?”

There was a ghost of a smile on Loki’s lips, but it fell very quickly. Even Steve knew that was a bad sign. He was rarely this openly emotional, so whatever he was thinking about must have really been getting to him. “I don’t want to keep pretending,” he shrugged, picking at his cuticles. “I hate it.”

Steve wanted to play it off. “Aw, come on,” he tried, taking Loki’s hand and squeezing lightly. “It’s not so bad, is it? Spending time with me, I mean.”

“It’s not nearly as terrible as I thought it would be,” Loki sniffed. “Perhaps it’s because I’ve been doing this so much longer than you have, but it’s…hard to keep going with the knowledge that you’re just not good enough.”

Swallowing thickly, Steve frowned and took a second to think about that. Loki was right, of course. When he actually considered their situation, it was all very clear that he and Loki were second class citizens beside their significant others and while it wasn’t their fault, it also wasn’t something they could change. It was entirely possible that in a few years, Steve would be feeling as insecure and worthless as Loki was now.

“It’s more complicated than that,” he offered, doing his best to remain calm in the face of distinct wetness in Loki’s eyes. “He loves you. He’s just not ready to… to come out and say it out loud yet.”

Loki turned his eyes to Steve and gave him an unimpressed look. “Do you know how long we’ve been seeing each other?”

It occurred to Steve then that no, he didn’t. But he had a distinct feeling he wasn’t going to like this. He shook his head, and Loki continued. “Almost three years now,” he said. Steve was understandably shocked, but he said nothing about it. He didn’t want to push. “We met at an all-night diner I used to frequent with my laptop when I couldn’t write in my apartment for any longer or after my meetings with my support group.” Support group? Loki glanced towards Steve for a split second before explaining. “I was an addict,” he said. “Still am, depending on your point of view.”

“Anyway,” he continued, smiling to himself to the point where Steve was just _riveted_ to the story. “He noticed me, I suppose, and he came over to introduce himself. I wasn’t interested. Handsome as he is, I was still dealing with slight withdrawal and the coffee I’d ordered was hardly enough to distract me from that and make me a nice person for a bit.” He laughed softly. “I told him to fuck off.”

Steve raised his eyebrows, but he could definitely picture Loki saying something like that. “I figured that was the end of it and he left before I’d even come around to hating myself for yet another relationship stopped before it had a chance to start.” There was truth in those words that Steve didn’t even begin to understand, but he stubbornly put an arm around Loki’s shoulders anyway.

“A few nights later, I went back for more coffee and more writing—and he came in around the same time as before, ordering something at the counter and glancing around until he spotted me. Of course, I completely ignored him and went back to work.” Loki went on to say that the waitress had come over and offered him a piece of pie he hadn’t ordered, explaining once he’d protested that the man from the counter had sent it over.

It wasn’t exactly the most romantic gesture. In fact, Loki apparently found it really annoying and presumptuous, but because he couldn’t _afford_ anything more than coffee and the occasional plate of french fries, he decided that he had to be social. “So there I am, taking my pie and my coffee and my laptop and making my way to the counter to talk to the handsome man who decided to feed me.”

“Suffice it to say that he asked me out by the end of the night,” he added rather proudly. There was a pause and Steve was about to ask when--- “I turned him down. Emphatically.”

But _why_? The question must have been written all over Steve’s face. “I had money, when I was younger. I know $500 shoes when I see them, and I know an $800 leather jacket when I’m next to one. What would someone like him, someone who clearly comes from money, want with me? And let’s face it- I wasn’t going to show up on a date with someone like Thor wearing the rags I’d gotten used to.”

Ah. “Again, I thought it was over,” he continued. “But Thor kept coming back. I think he knew I was poor. I wasn’t hiding it all that well and I never ordered any food for myself- only coffee, sometimes tea. But it didn’t seem to matter. He’d ask me about what I was writing or how I created my characters. He’d… talk to me like I was a person and considering the fact that I was actively living on noodles and day old bread and hardly had time for a social life, it was a welcome distraction.” He smiled again. “Not that I ever told him that.”

He probably knew anyway. Steve figured Thor knew exactly what he was getting into. “But he kept asking me out, kept suggesting we have a real dinner or go out to the movies…” Loki shook his head. “And I kept turning him down. One night, he showed up with a whole bag full of stuff and the idiot set up this whole romantic dinner, complete with music and candlelight, right there in the same diner.” Loki laughed somewhat hysterically, shaking his head. “I told him he was a complete buffoon, felt like an idiot for the entire duration, and slept with him that same night.”

“And do you know that my great, big, stupid boyfriend waited almost six months for me to actually give him the whole story? He kept accepting excuse after piss-poor excuse as to why I couldn’t go out or why I couldn’t do this or that… Our relationship was basically meals at the diner and sex at his place. I’d always leave before breakfast the next morning, and he would never complain.”

Loki was beginning to deteriorate again, and he bowed his head a little bit. “But try as I might, I couldn’t stop myself from falling. I couldn’t _not_ fall in love with him, stupid as he is. And when he told me that he couldn’t be seen with me, at least in romantic situations, I didn’t care. Because I’d never _had_ anyone like him before.”

“We’ve been together three years,” he reiterated. “Three years of lying and sneaking around and watching him go out with other people so the press never got suspicious. Three years of getting gifts sent to me from a ‘secret admirer’ because he’s too nervous to put his name on the tag. And I don’t think I can do it for much longer.”

Steve pulled Loki closer without hesitation, rubbing his back as the other man absolutely, resolutely refused to actually break down. Was this what would happen to him and Natasha? It was so much more serious in Loki’s case—Thor was hiding his sexuality and making it seem like Loki was some dirty little secret and that wasn’t the same as what Steve was hiding, or why he was hiding it. But Steve had to wonder if Natasha might feel this way in a year, two years… Would they even make it that far?

“You should talk to him,” Steve advised. “Tell him how you’re feeling.”

But he knew from Loki’s silence that there would be no talking—Fighting, perhaps. Screaming. Steve knew instinctively that Loki would say something he regretted and Thor wouldn’t react the way Loki wanted him to. It would be an explosion of epic proportions and Steve would have no choice but to watch because he _couldn’t_ get involved. It wasn’t his place.

Loki pushed him away and they sat in silence for a few minutes before Steve felt Loki take his hand and drag him up to continue their walk. They didn’t talk much, and Steve felt like saying goodbye was a little too hard. Walking home afterwards with his hands in his pockets, he realized that the whole thing with Loki had left him shaken. Steve was only hiding his relationship with Natasha because he was the help, not because she was a woman and not because he was ashamed of her. He was sure Thor wasn’t hiding Loki because he was ashamed either, but the other things were important distinctions to make.

Still… Well, it wasn’t like Natasha had really fought to tell her parents about them. Of course, it was totally hypocritical for him to be thinking that way when he’d been so fucking scared of someone else finding out because of his job… If anything, he was the one hiding her, not the other way around.

All he could hope for at this point was a happy ending for everyone involved- and he had a feeling that Thor and Loki were going to be the first to face some kind of change. He just didn’t want them doing something they’d regret one day.

Life went on and Loki said nothing else about leaving or giving Thor any kind of ultimatum, so Steve naively assumed that everything was okay. They’d work it out eventually, he was sure of it. After all, it certainly didn’t look like their sex life had dwindled at all and every time Steve saw them, they looked impossibly in love just like they always did. That is, until Thor’s father decided to drop by unexpectedly while they were all… paired off in Thor’s apartment, as it were.

It was all a blur until Steve and Loki were sitting in Thor’s bedroom, both in states of undress. Loki had the sheets pooled around his bare waist, his legs pulled up to his chest and his back against the headboard. Steve was still holding his shirt, sitting on the edge of the bed in his boxers alone. They were hardly breathing, let alone talking about what was going on even though they could both hear Thor’s deep voice as he greeted his father and introduced Natasha as his girlfriend. It felt shitty, he wasn’t going to lie. He couldn’t imagine how Loki felt, knowing that it should be him out there.

Everything was made worse when Thor’s father overstayed his welcome, sitting himself down to have a nice, long chat with his son and his son’s girlfriend. Neither reappeared for almost an hour, leaving Steve and Loki to their own devices. Steve toyed with his phone, Loki… Loki didn’t look well. When their visitor finally left, Thor and Natasha both came to open the door and pick things right back up, but Loki was already getting dressed.

“Loki?” Thor frowned when he got no answer. “What’s wrong?”

Loki huffed and continued pulling layer on over his thin frame. “Oh, everything’s _fine_ ,” he snapped when Thor repeated his question heedless of their company. “Everything’s perfect. Why wouldn’t it be, right? Why wouldn’t it be perfect?” He glared at Thor. “Oh, you mean maybe because I just had to listen to you going on and on about how in love you are and how _happy_ Natasha makes you when you know it should be _me_ out there---!”

Thor looked like a deer caught in headlights. Steve actually felt really bad for him, because he knew Thor loved Loki just as much as he said he did. “Loki, you know I can’t—“

The other man let out a cruel laugh and stepped right up to Thor, pointing in his face. “You _won’t_ ,” he hissed. “You’re a fucking coward. You think anyone else has it easy, telling their parents that they’re gay? Do you think _anyone_ else knows how to have that conversation?”

His voice sounded thick. Steve averted his eyes out of decency, but it wasn’t like they could push past Thor and Loki to leave. “You _know_ what I lost,” he said angrily, not bothering to wait for Thor’s response. “You know what I went through and you’re still—“

“Yes, I know what you lost,” Thor interrupted. “Do you think I want that to happen to my family? Do you think I want to end up as broken as you were when I found you? I want my parents to still want me around, Loki. Don’t you understand that?”

Everything kind of stopped with Thor’s words. Loki had bowed his head, and he took several seconds to breathe before looking back up. “Oh, I understand perfectly,” he said quietly. “It’s the same way it’s always been with you. You’re all I have, but I’m just a tiny, insignificant part of your world.” He sniffed once and straightened his shoulders with as much pride as he could manage. “You can stay in the closet all by yourself,” he continued calmly. “We’re done.”

 

 


	27. Chapter 27

No one had heard from Loki in three days, and it was driving Thor crazy.

“I’ve looked everywhere,” he said, throwing his hands up in the air. The three remaining members of their little group were seated in Thor’s living room trying to brainstorm another idea. “He refuses to answer the door to his apartment, no one’s seen him at his yoga class or his favorite coffee shop, and he hasn’t contacted any of us…” Steve felt for Thor. God knows that if Natasha just up and disappeared, he’d be going crazy too. “Where else could he be?”

Steve would bet money that Loki was in his apartment every single time Thor went looking for him. He didn’t have any family, he didn’t really have any other friends, and he didn’t have a steady job… Where else could he be? “Maybe he’d answer to one of us?” He suggested, but Natasha shook her head and said she’d tried yesterday.

Well, they had to find him. Steve had this awful knot in his stomach that told him something was wrong and unless they found Loki alive and well, he wasn’t going to be able to get rid of that feeling. Where else would he go? Wouldn’t someone try to find a place that made up for how hurt they were feeling? In Steve’s case, he’d work out or stay home with Bucky, but what would Loki do?

Natasha diverted the conversation and ushered Thor into the kitchen for some food while Steve continued to think about it. Where would Loki go if he wanted to be happy? What _place_ was 'happy' to him?

Two minutes later and Steve just knew. “I think I know where he is,” he announced, joining Natasha and Thor in the kitchen. “But I’m not sure.” He turned to Thor. “Where’s the diner where you first met?”

Twenty minutes later, they were making a sharp turn onto a little street in the Village and Thor was pulling into a spot with harsh precision so they could get out and head inside. A bell rang above their heads as they walked in and all three collectively glanced around until they spotted a dark figure staring blankly into his cup, thin hands wrapped around it.

Thor marched forward and stood beside Loki’s table, waiting for him to look up, to say something. Loki didn’t move, so Thor eventually slid into the booth and sat across from him, slowly reaching out to hold his hands. Steve watched Loki pull his hands back and move them under the table. Something was very wrong. Maybe it was just him, but--- No. No, there was definitely something. Steve and Natasha sat at the counter while Thor spoke quietly to Loki, but the brunette said not a word.

Eventually, though, Thor must have said something right. Loki’s whole body tensed up and he actively looked away, his brow creasing. He looked sick, to be honest- like he’d dropped ten pounds in the three days they’d been away from each other and developed some kind of… twitch or…

It all clicked for Steve at about the moment when Loki stubbornly offered Thor his arm and the blond began pushing his sleeve up. He’d relapsed. That’s why he was shaking. Shit.

But Thor didn’t get angry, and he didn’t look disappointed either. Instead, he moved to sit beside Loki and pulled him into a bear hug, holding him tightly against his chest. From where Steve was sitting, he could see the way Thor closed his eyes in relief that he’d found Loki soon _enough_ , before something really bad happened to him. And Steve couldn’t help but think about what he was doing trying to hide his relationship with Natasha. They were both people. Maybe he didn’t come from money and maybe he was the help and maybe he wasn’t the classy, rich guy her parents wanted for her, but he _loved_ her and if he _loved_ her, then there really shouldn’t be any problem at all. Love was love was…

Wait. Love?

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Watching Thor and Loki break up had been awful for Natasha for several reasons. She did know that if they split up, she really had no way to keep seeing Steve the way she was, but that wasn’t even the first thing that came to mind. It was just that Thor and Loki were so perfect together. They balanced each other out and they were in love and watching them fight… It was like seeing her parents fight or something because she was so badly hoping that one of them would see reason and stop it.

But Loki left, and Natasha found herself genuinely upset. If they couldn’t last, who could?

Comforting Thor was like trying to hug a restless puppy. He was heartbroken and worried, ashamed of himself, and a little angry- and didn’t how to express that many emotions all at once. Natasha hugged him a lot, and Thor paced. Together, they called various people who might have seen Loki, went to his apartment, tried calling and texting him… Nothing worked. It wasn’t until Steve came up with his brilliant idea that they found him. And yes, he’d relapsed. What they came into on that day was the aftermath of two days of cocaine. He was just starting to come down from it all, complete with shaking, muscle aches, and major depressive episode.

By the time Natasha was climbing onto Steve’s bike so he could take her home, she was also starting to wonder if she should be pissed that Steve wanted to keep _their_ relationship a secret. Wasn’t she more important than his job? No, that wasn’t right. But her father wasn’t an entirely unreasonable person. He might just let Steve keep his job, especially if that meant he was going to protect her even more… Right?

She didn’t want _that_ to happen to them.

When they pulled up in their spot near her house, she got off the bike and watched Steve for a moment before speaking up. “I think we should tell my parents.”

The way Steve paused and stiffened, looking like he was somewhere between a scared little boy and a soldier staring into the face of death, was almost comical. Natasha raised her eyebrows and watched as he cycled through several emotions and finally settled on cautious- overwhelmingly so.

“Do you think that’s a good idea?” He asked.

Natasha sighed. “Obviously,” she teased, reaching out to poke his shoulder. “Or I wouldn’t have suggested it. I mean, what’s the worst they could do? Disapprove?”

Steve averted his eyes for a second. “They could fire me,” he reminded her. “And blacklist me. Your dad’s got more influence over the city—or the world, who the fuck knows—than most politicians do.”

Okay, he had a good point. Natasha slumped a little bit and began gnawing at her lip without really thinking about it. “So you don’t want to tell them?” She could tell he was thinking it over, but even that kind of felt like a rejection of sorts. If he really wanted this to go somewhere, wouldn’t he have jumped at the chance to tell her parents and make it official?

“I’m just not sure it’s the right time,” he breathed, shaking his head.

But when would be the right time? When they were ready to get married? Would Steve even bother proposing with their relationship still kept a secret? Did Steve take this seriously? Not that Natasha was in such a rush to get married, but… well, she did want this to go somewhere. What if he just wanted to have fun? What if he was using her and she didn’t even know it?

“Natasha?” Steve frowned. “Hey, Nat?”

Snapping out of it, Natasha turned her eyes back up to him and pressed her lips together. “Fine,” she answered. “Good night, Steve.” Turning on her heels, she marched off towards her house and tried to ignore how her stomach twisted. That night, she went to bed feeling more vulnerable than she liked and had so much trouble falling asleep that she wound up messaging Clint at close to midnight.

 _LilMissMuffet:_ Are you up? __  
  
_Hawkguy:_ You know it. What’s wrong?  
  
_LilMissMuffet:_ Why does something have to be wrong? Maybe I just wanted to talk to you.  
  
_Hawkguy:_ Don’t flatter me, Nat. What’s wrong?  
  
_LilMissMuffet:_ I had a thing with Steve. I wanted to tell my parents and he didn’t.  
  
_Hawkguy:_ Well, shit, Nat. He’s probably scared.  
  
_LilMissMuffet:_  Nothing’s going to happen to him. So he loses his job. It’s not the end of  
the world. He’ll find a few one.  
  
_Hawkguy:_ Natasha, your father is the head of a billion dollar corporation with connections all over the goddamn world. How easy do you think it is to get a job if he decides Steve is a terrible person for fucking his daughter?  
  
_LilMissMuffet:_ [delayed] That’s not the point.

It went on that way for some time, until Clint pointed out that Natasha had been just fine with sneaking around before- What had changed? Well, the short answer was that she had no idea. She loved spending time with Steve and she loved watching him smile… She loved when he slipped her little drawings and when he sketched her when he thought she wasn’t looking. She loved being in bed with him, no doubt about it. But why was the sneaking around not enough?

 _Hawkguy:_ You love him, don’t you?  
  
_LilMissMuffet:_ What? No, that’s ridiculous.  
  
_Hawkguy:_ Why? You’re willing to stake your reputation on him. That’s gotta mean something.  
  
_LilMissMuffet:_ If you met him, you’d understand. He’s too good to be true. Problems like everyone else, but he’s so _good_ , it’s scary.  
  
_Hawkguy:_ You know… I was actually thinking about that. About meeting him.  
  
_LilMissMuffet:_ About meeting us, you mean. You think it’s time?  
  
_Hawkguy:_ I do think it’s time, yeah. We’ve been talking for years. It’s about time I high tailed it into the city to meet my favorite billionaire.

Tentative plans were made and Natasha managed to get to sleep after that, already excited about finally meeting Clint in person. She obviously felt like she knew him already and then some, but seeing him in the flesh would be different. She couldn’t wait to tell Steve.

The next day, Steve arrived bright and early and Natasha came down to find breakfast being kept warm for her. “So,” she mused, sliding into her usual seat once she’d given Steve a quick peck as usual. “About telling my parents…”

Steve interrupted her before she could go on to say that she’d wait a while longer. “Yeah, I was thinking about that,” he said. “I don’t think it’s a good idea, you know? I mean, we’ve only been going out a few months and I think it’s just—too early.”

So… he didn’t want to wait just because he was scared of her father. Steve was afraid that he’d lose his job for a relationship that wouldn’t last. Natasha bristled, her spoon still poised over her oatmeal. “And I don’t want what happened with Thor and Loki to happen to us,” she countered fiercely, her cheeks warming up. “Because one of us is going to start resenting the other and then someone will leave and I’ll find you getting high or drinking or something---“

“Nat, I don’t do drugs…”

“That’s not the point!”

Silence. Natasha was left staring over the counter at Steve, who was staring right back. For the moment, both of their brows were furrowed and their lips pressed together in thin lines. “That’s not going to happen,” Steve said eventually. “It’s a completely different situation with you and me. We’re not hiding because of our sexuality, just because we don’t think your father will approve and I want to keep my job.”

It really was all about that job, wasn’t it? Natasha frowned at him for another moment before turning her eyes down to her breakfast and pushing it around. “Fine.”

She was sore at him for the rest of the day. Honestly, what was the big deal? So _what_ if he had a bigger salary and benefits and everything? If Steve allowed her to tell her father, he’d have the opportunity to date her in public! Wasn’t that a fair trade? It wasn’t like she couldn’t take care of him at the same time. Hell, Thor had purchased Loki a whole apartment and she knew there were times when Thor would buy him clothes or little gifts that in reality, Loki needed and wouldn’t ask for. Why couldn’t she do the same for Steve? Unfortunately, she also completely forgot to tell him about Clint’s visit.

A couple of days later, after contemplating their problem for a while, Natasha found herself asking him straight out. They were in the living room just relaxing, Steve sketching her while she sat curled up on the couch reading a magazine, and Natasha couldn’t take the tension anymore.

“I can pay for your rent, you know,” she blurted out. They locked eyes almost immediately as Steve’s head snapped up. “And your food. And clothes. I could pay for everything and then you wouldn’t need your job.”

Steve stared at her. “No offense, Nat, but I don’t really want to be _kept_ ,” he said slowly, like he was worried he’d make her angry. “I don’t like relying on other people, and I especially don’t want to rely on my girlfriend’s money like I’m some kind of pet.”

“It wouldn’t be like that,” she protested. “Thor pays for a lot of things for Loki and everything’s fine…”

“Uh, did you not see what I saw?” Steve gave her a look. Loki had left Thor and gone back to drugs as some kind of reprieve because he felt like a dirty secret. Things were not ‘fine’ between them, though they were getting better. Thor had been over the day before and told them that Loki was recuperating for the time being, and they were talking about everything that was bothering him. He looked tired, as far as Steve could tell, and torn between resigned to losing Loki and determined not to.

Natasha had seen it. She’d seen how Loki leaving had upset Thor to the point where he was barely himself and she saw what they were going through now, but that wasn’t the point. “You said so yourself,” she threw back at him. “We’re different. It’s not going to be that much of a shock.”

“There is no way your father would let me be your bodyguard if I’m _dating_ you,” he reasoned. “And what happens if we break up? I’ve got nothing to fall back on. I know you don’t get that, but---“

“I do get it! I remember what it’s like to be poor! But I wouldn’t let him treat you like that and it’s worth the risk—“

“For you, maybe.”

She stopped there, tilting her head to the side. “Oh,” she answered. “Because it’s not worth the risk for you. _I’m_ not worth the risk. That’s why you never wanted to do this, because you’re too scared of losing your stupid job!”

“Yes!” He answered, raising his voice like she’d never heard before. “This job is important to me! Providing for myself and for Bucky is _important_ to me. And like it or not, we’ve only been dating a few months! You could up and leave me and nothing would happen to you, Natasha. You’d still have everything you have now, minus _me_. I’d lose _security_ and the ability to pay our rent and money for therapy and food and whatever else.”

Again, they found themselves just staring at one another, both unwilling to back down.

Eventually, Natasha pulled herself off the couch and cleared her throat. “That’s all I need from you today,” she said coldly. “You can go home.”

Maybe it was the tone. Maybe it was just the prospect of losing his job in another way, for another reason. For a _worse_ reason. Whatever it was, Steve just stood up and nodded, tucking his sketchbook under his arm and high-tailing it into the other room to grab his jacket and get out of there.

The next two days were awful. Natasha sent him a text telling him that he wasn’t needed until Friday, which meant that he had Wednesday _and_ Thursday to think about how badly he’d fucked up and wonder if she was already looking for a replacement- bodyguard _and_ boyfriend. She could do better. It wasn’t like Steve was irreplaceable. When Bucky left for work on Wednesday, Steve was just coming back from his run. They shared a look and Steve held up a hand to stop Bucky from giving him the lecture that was probably right there on the tip of his tongue.

The rest of the day was spent either sketching or painting or watching television- and checking his phone every three seconds or so. Nothing. Not even one text.

Thursday was just as bad. Natasha hadn’t texted him or called him or made the slightest effort to let him know that everything was okay, which obviously made Steve question whether or not it _was_ okay. It didn’t feel okay. By the time Thursday night rolled around, he was so desperate to see her that he got on his bike despite Bucky’s questions and made his way over to the mansion to see if he might be able to text her and get her out there---

But it turned out that he didn’t have to go that far to see her. As Steve pulled up a fair distance from the house itself, he noticed two figures walking close to one another on their way inside the house. Frowning, he abandoned his bike and crept up a little closer, peering around a tree (and feeling like a total creep, but that was for another time). Natasha was obviously one half of the pair. Her hair was bright enough for Steve to tell that right away.

But who was the person with her? After some time, the pair stopped near the door and turned to face one another for a moment… and Steve’s stomach kind of dropped. The other person was a man in his twenties with short, cropped hair and an easy smile. They looked so comfortable together. But hey, he didn’t want to jump to conclusions. She could have met a new friend, or that could be a cousin or something---

Except that he was reaching out to hold her face in his hands and she was batting him away with a wide smile, and he was _taking her hand_ to pull her inside.

Shit.

Steve let out a low breath and leaned back against the tree to think. Was she moving on? He didn’t think she’d _cheat_ on him, really, but maybe she’d met someone she’d leave him for. He could hardly blame her, if this guy was in a better position in life and didn’t mind actually telling her parents that they were together. He trusted her. He did. But with this disagreement they were having, he couldn't actually blame her for wanting to be with someone who would happily tell the whole world that they were together. Not sure if he was resigned to his fate or determined to do it right, he got back on his bike and headed home to consider what it was he could do the next day to make up for his refusal to tell her parents.

 


	28. Chapter 28

Saturday was usually their lazy day, but it seemed Natasha had other plans in mind. Steve arrived just before eight and got her breakfast going, but he was interrupted by a sleepy yawn and that same _guy_ just wandering into the kitchen in his pajamas, opening up the fridge, and grabbing the milk for his coffee. Steve stared at him in silence from where he was cooking Natasha’s eggs under the assumption that he would eventually notice.

But it didn't seem like this guy had any interest in talking to Steve and so, Steve continued to act like exactly what he was- the help. Except that if he was going to act like the help, he was going to go the full way. “Excuse me, sir,” he said, trying his best not to actually be nasty about it. “Do you want breakfast as well?”

Nothing.

Steve frowned and tried again. “Um, excuse me?” He tried, tilting his head to the side. “Sir?”

Still nothing. Uh, okay. Maybe he was one of those upper class people who didn't talk to the help? That didn't exactly warm him to Steve, but whatever. All Steve really wanted to know was why he was there and what his relationship to Natasha was. Because it was pretty obvious that she wasn't hiding him, which meant he was probably just a friend... But still. It was hard to imagine Natasha being a-okay with staying with him when he wouldn't tell her parents what was going on.

Or maybe he was wrong. Who knows? Steve decided to make this random guy breakfast as well because he was there and it would be rude not to, he supposed.

“Oh. Hey, man. You must be Steve.”

So he does speak! Steve turned to the other man (handsome, he noted, and about Natasha's age) and nodded. “Guilty,” he quipped dryly. “Do you want breakfast? I'm-- making eggs.” He pointed it out like it wasn't already obvious and immediately wanted to smack himself upside the head.

“Yeah, that'd be great. I'm starved.”

With that out of the way, Steve went back to cooking, eventually sliding a plate onto the counter in front of the mystery guy before getting to work on Natasha’s breakfast. This guy? Not welcome. He was just a friend and that was fine and everything, but he obviously either had something against talking to the help until he wanted something, or he was just... kind of stupid.

The redhead showed herself a few minutes later and leaned over her ‘friend’s’ shoulder to kiss his cheek before glancing up at Steve. She was still pissed or something, or maybe things were just awkward because this was their first real fight. But either way, she didn’t give him a kiss and sat down at the counter instead.

Fine, fine. It wasn't like Steve had never had a girlfriend pissed at him before. Steve slid another plate onto the counter in front of Natasha and hesitated for a moment before neglecting his own plate of eggs and bacon in favor of an apple. He was the help. If this guy was anything like some of the guys who usually went after Natasha (excluding Thor, of course), he wouldn’t appreciate eating with the help. And so, Steve had an apple, but remained in the same room.

“We’re going to the Statue of Liberty today,” Natasha announced after a few moments. “And the Empire State Building. And Central Park.”

Steve balked. “Why would we _ever_ want to go see those first two?” The first two were just tourist traps as far as he was concerned and it would take ages to get in there just to take a peek over the edge and go back down. Honestly.

“Because Clint’s never been there,” she insisted, silently daring him to challenge her again. “And he wants to see the sights while he’s here.”

Clint. Why did that name sound so familiar? “Okay,” he sighed, pushing himself up and pulling his phone out to do some research. “Then we’ll definitely see Central Park first. Statue of Liberty second, Empire State Building third.”

Natasha smiled and nudged her friend. “See? We’ll get it all done.”

“I’m just one lucky son of a bitch, huh?” He quipped. Steve narrowed his eyes. Was this guy for real?

“And,” Steve added. “We’re leaving right after breakfast, so get ready and I’ll bring the car around.”

Both agreed and Steve hesitated for a long moment before actually deciding to leave them alone together. The looks they were sharing, the way they were laughing as he left the room—He felt like he was a third wheel. Twenty minutes later, he had two excited people in the backseat and they were on their way to Central Park. But because Natasha expected Steve to come with them, they had to find _parking_. Another twenty minutes and Steve finally found a lot where he would eventually pay a stupid amount of money for the hour or so they’d spend in the park itself.

The one bonus of their little excursion for parking was that Steve remembered who Clint was. Natasha had told him at one point or another how she'd befriended someone online years ago and how they'd developed a close friendship over the years. Clint was that friend, as far as he knew, which meant that there was nothing sexual going on between them and he really needed to relax because this was a lifelong friend type of deal.

Natasha took Clint’s arm and Steve walked behind them, his brow furrowed all the way. He listened as they joked about various things. Clint was one of those people who had a sarcastic comment about pretty much everything, so he got to hear Natasha laugh a lot- when she wasn’t rolling her eyes at her friend. That was nice, he supposed. But watching her being so openly close to someone else- and someone else he just didn't know very well- wasn't the best feeling in the world. It was his own fault he _couldn't_ do that, but that was hardly the point when he was feeling so slighted.

The drive to the docks for the Statue of Liberty wasn’t too long. All three boarded a ferry that took them over to the statue itself and when Steve expressed his annoyance that there were so many people, Natasha told him that he didn’t have to come up if he didn’t want to. Put off as he was, Steve agreed and spent the time it took them getting all the way up to the top and glancing out before coming back down to watch the water and just relax.

Of course, Steve came to the realization that Natasha wasn't doing anything wrong. She was acting exactly as a friend might act with another friend, especially one she'd never met in person before. She was excited and there was nothing wrong with that at all. In fact, it wasn't Clint he objected to. Obviously, Natasha was more than just allowed to have friends other than him, Thor, and Loki. He _wanted_ her to have friends and a life and her own interests and everything. So why did it bother him so much? Why was he feeling like shit?

When they eventually found him, they were holding hands like it was the most natural thing in the world and Steve bristled at the sight of it. It was in that moment, while he stewed, that he realized why he hated seeing Natasha with Clint. It was because _he_ couldn't hold her hand. That was all. He was jealous of Clint's position as an outsider and therefore someone who could hold her hand if he wanted to. He could theoretically attempt to date Natasha if he wanted to and there would be less objection because he wasn't her bodyguard. Or maybe Steve just really wanted to hold her hand and let everyone know that they were together.

“I thought we’d stop for lunch first, before we go to the Empire State Building,” he suggested as they were boarding the ferry. “Uh, Clint’s choice.”

Steve watched as the other man thought about it for a long time before grinning and suggesting the simplest thing he possibly could. “Pizza.”

And so, Steve drove them to a place he knew made good stuff and they sat together at a small table near the back of the place so they wouldn’t be disturbed. The blond watched as Natasha and Clint went back and forth about this woman that had been in front of them while they were climbing up the statue and how she was the typical tourist and how Clint just blended in… It was inane conversation and perfectly innocent, but Steve was still very focused on his inner troubles.

“So,” he said once they’d started eating. “How exactly did you two meet?”

They exchanged a look and smiled, and Steve’s stomach might have flipped a little bit. “Natasha started a fight on a message board a few years back, and I supported her,” he explained. “Got to talking and wound up exchanging emails, then we got Skype… Video chats weren’t long after that. But we’ve been chatting for…. What?”

Natasha continued on. “About five years,” she nodded. “Clint knew who I was and what I looked like before literally anyone else. Once I was sure he wasn’t a reporter or anything, I didn’t mind telling him.”

So. They’d known each other for a long time, they had a really great bond…

“You can imagine my surprise when I learned I’d been talking to a fucking billionaire,” he laughed. “Not just any billionaire, but this one in particular.”

Natasha grinned. “Poor Clint,” she teased. “He didn’t even believe me at first. I had to give him a video tour of the mansion and a one-on-one with my dad before he actually believed me.”

Oh, wow. Steve raised his eyebrows as Clint laughed and shook his head. “I’m pretty sure I told your dad that he had a ‘killer’ mansion,” he groaned, rubbing a hand over his face. “Humiliating.”

“He thought you were cute,” she laughed. “And the next morning, my mother had this very serious talk with me about being careful online. It was horrifying and terrible, and I’m pretty sure they thought we were doing more than talking.”

Clint laughed. Steve tried, but it didn’t really happen.

“Well, there was that one time,” the other man said, trailing off suggestively and wiggling his eyebrows.

Natasha pressed her lips together and Clint raised his hands to _sign_ something to her, which just confused the hell out of Steve. But that was nothing compared to when Natasha laughed and signed something back to him, her lips quirking up into a conspiratorial smile.

“Uh…”

Natasha waved him off. “It’s an inside joke.”

The rest of the meal was just like that, with the two of them practically speaking their own language sometimes, and signing sometimes… Steve had never felt so out of place, especially not with Natasha. After he paid and got them out of there, he corralled them into the car and took off for a spot near the Empire State Building. Luckily, it wasn’t nearly as crowded as Steve had feared and they were escorted into the elevator almost immediately.

As Clint complained about his ears popping and readjusted the aids that Steve hadn’t even bothered to notice earlier (Hearing aids, he told himself, would explain the issues that morning when Clint appeared to be ignoring him), the blond just concentrated on the doors. He’d… never been to the Empire State Building before. Like so many New Yorkers, it just never seemed important to get up there.

And so, when they were let out into the observation area, he was just as stunned as Clint and Natasha were. He peered over the edge and slid his hands into his pockets for a moment before tugging his phone out and taking a picture. If he got the chance, he’d love to draw that view- the whole city underneath them, the Hudson… God, it really was beautiful.

Since they were being ignored, he nearly took this opportunity to pull Natasha closer to him, but when he turned to find her, she and Clint were standing very close to look over the edge together and Steve just kind of stubbornly turned his eyes away. So much for that. Eventually, they headed down again and got back into the car so he could drive them home. He’d already learned that Clint was staying right there in Natasha’s house, somewhere he couldn’t sleep because he was the hired help, and he figured they’d probably want some privacy before dinner---

Oh, God. He was acting like a parent, wasn’t he?

That realization kind of made his shoulders slump and Steve was quiet as they made their way into the house again. “What’s for dinner?”

The question was so sudden that he had to take a second to realize that Natasha was speaking to him and that he had to answer. “Chicken,” he said. “The one you like, with the breadcrumbs.”

Natasha nodded in approval and took Clint’s hand, dragging him into the living room so they could presumably watch the movie they’d been discussing in the car. And Steve, like the good pseudo-babysitter he was, headed into the kitchen to prepare dinner.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

 _I think we’re going to break your boyfriend._ Clint signed that sentiment along to Natasha and chuckled in amusement, gesturing idly towards the kitchen.

She had to agree. Steve was looking more and more annoyed as the evening went on and while she was worried they might go a little too far, acting this way with Clint was actually surprisingly natural. _I give him until after dinner._ With that, they decided on a movie and got comfortable on the big couch, Natasha’s head on Clint’s shoulder. It wasn't like they'd planned it, but Steve was an open book and it was becoming very apparent that he was jealous. Clint had decided to run with it earlier, and they'd been maybe playing up their friendship a little too much to give him a little hint.

When Steve called them for dinner, they came hand in hand and sat down beside one another. Natasha did notice that Steve hadn’t set a place for himself, though, and that wasn’t right. He always ate with her and if breakfast was anything to go by, this would mean that he wouldn’t get a proper meal.

“Eat with us,” she told him, gesturing to the spot across from them. “I know you’re hungry.”

Steve seemed to hesitate, but eventually served himself a chicken breast, some potatoes, and a serving of stringbeans to match the meals he’d set out for Clint and Natasha already. Sitting down across from them, he kept his eyes down and Natasha nearly broke her façade to laugh at the crease between his brows. Poor guy. Manipulation was just necessary sometimes, okay? She had to do something to make him realize that this wasn't going to work the way they'd been going.

Clint smiled and ducked his head a little before turning his gaze towards Natasha. _He’s going to crack any second now_. A muffled laugh. _I think he might just explode._

 _Either he gets mad or he figures it out. Only time will tell._ They both snickered and Natasha glanced at Steve to find him staring at them, a now ignored piece of chicken skewed on his fork. They ate in relative silence save for a few whispers and giggles, and Steve lasted a whole ten minutes before he snapped and gave them exactly what they’d been waiting for.

“Alright, what the fuck is going on? Why are you two all buddy-buddy and why the hell are you rubbing it in my face? Because you both know I can't _do_ any of that and it's kind of shitty of you to just – just-- do it all over the place in front of me and I think there's something going on here I don't know about---”

As Steve ranted on and on, Natasha and Clint just stared at him in mild amusement mixed with the kind of triumph that was usually reserved for children who’d just gotten their way.

“Steve,” Natasha said eventually, halting his tirade in its tracks. “Clint is just a friend.”

Steve frowned. “Then why are you holding hands and _touching_ all the time?” He asked, his eyes narrowing again. “Why are you rubbing it in my face?”

Natasha rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest while Clint explained. “Because watching you get more and more pissed off as time goes on is way, way too much fun,” he said. “Wanted to show you what you were missing out on.”

“What do you mean? She’s _my_ girlfriend! I’m not missing out on anything.”

Clint gave him a look. “Dude, you can’t even hold her hand in public,” he pointed out, undeterred. “You’re missing out on pretty much every part of a relationship except the sex.”

Okay, that was a good point, but Steve didn’t want to compromise. He didn’t want to lose his job and the benefits and all the great things that he’d been able to do at home and for Bucky. Too many people were getting involved now and it made him nervous. Glancing to Natasha, Steve lowered his voice and sighed. “I’m keeping it a secret because it’s not a good idea to come out with this right now,” he explained, even though he really didn’t have to. “Natasha knows what this job means to me.”

But Natasha averted her eyes a little bit and Clint frowned. “Yeah, she knows the job is more important than she is,” he quipped. “Nicely done, man.”

 _What_? Steve turned his gaze to Natasha, then back to Clint—He wasn’t right, was he? But Natasha wasn’t looking at him and Steve felt really guilty… And then all of a sudden, Clint was getting up and taking his friend’s hand to lead her out of the room. “Think about it,” he called over his shoulder. “How would you feel?”

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Shitty. Steve would feel shitty if he knew that Natasha was picking something as easily replaced as a job over him, but this wasn’t just a job. This was arguably the best job he’d ever had! It was different from giving up a—a job in retail or a job waiting tables or something. Still, even though he was a cheeky, sneaky little bastard, Clint had a good point. Steve _was_ missing out on a lot of things just because he couldn’t really be seen with Natasha in public. And that wasn’t how he wanted it to be. If he wanted to show that he was serious about her (because for some reason she seemed actually serious about him) then he was going to have to grow a pair and put his job on the line.

Bucky was, once again, going to kill him.

Steve went home that day trying to figure out how they were supposed to go about letting Natasha’s parents know what was going on without actually sitting them down and having the most awkward conversation in the world. He managed to hide it from Bucky, but Steve didn’t even manage a restful sleep that night.

The question remained: Was he really that serious about Natasha?

No, that wasn’t it. The question was whether or not they realistically had a future together. She was a billionaire heiress… and he was a security guard. They were like two characters out of a goddamn Hallmark movie and it made him feel like an idiot because he really wanted it to work and---

Wait. He wanted it to work.

Steve sat up in bed and rubbed a hand over his face like he’d just discovered something totally new. He wanted it to work. Could he see himself waking up next to Natasha years and years down the road? No! But that was probably because he couldn’t think that far in advance. Did he love Natasha?

That was certainly a bigger question, wasn’t it? He felt like he cared for her a lot. He genuinely wanted her to be happy and he kind of got all… warm… around her? And really, was there some certain way to know whether or not he was in love? Lying back down, he stared up at the ceiling and thought about it, eventually drifting off to sleep with Natasha still on his mind.

The next morning, he showed up as usual and arrived just in time to see Mrs. Stark off to the office for the day. “Have a good day, ma’am!” She waved him off and reminded him that he could call her ‘Pepper’ if he wanted to, but Steve just smiled and shook his head. It felt strange, especially considering he would never, ever call Mr. Stark by his first name.

Once the house was quiet, Steve cleaned up the kitchen and got to work making fresh muffins for breakfast. He decided a treat was in order and added big, thick chunks of chocolate chips to most of them, then blueberries to the rest. They were just about done when Natasha wandered in still rubbing her eyes, her hair sticking up in entirely unruly curls. “That smells good,” she mumbled, taking a seat at the counter and lazily leaning forward. She looked like she was still half asleep, only roused by the scent of the muffins baking and the promise of one hot out of the oven.

Steve was pretty sure he’d never seen her look more beautiful.

In fact, he stood there staring at her for a long time without saying a word, his head tilted lightly to the side. He stood there just watching her, watching the way she yawned and stretched her arms over her head, the way she licked her lips and eventually met his gaze over the counter. “What?” She asked, giving him a suspicious look. “What are you staring at?”

Steve’s smile just grew a little wider, but he said nothing.

Natasha looked somewhere between pissed and amused. “Listen, Rogers,” she said, pointing at him. “You tell me why you’re staring at me or so help me, I’ll---“

“I love you.”

The look on her face was almost comical. Natasha shut up immediately, her eyes going just wide enough to let him know that she was awake and very, very aware of what he’d just said. Now, the normally very smooth, very confident Natasha was seriously beginning to open and close her mouth like a fish, which was entirely amusing to Steve. Admittedly, it was probably a little too early in the morning for confessions of love, but Steve hadn’t exactly been able to stop himself. It had just come out, totally natural. No way to stop it. On top of that, it felt right- not forced or anything.

Clearing his throat, Steve moved around the counter to stand in front of Natasha, her brow knitted in what he chose to interpret as confused shock. “So, uh—You don’t have to say it back or anything,” he said, breaking the silence. “I just thought you should know.”

She closed her mouth and pressed her lips together again. “I love you,” he repeated, smiling. It was so easy to say it. God, he’d been half convinced he wouldn’t be able to get the words out.

While he waited for some kind of response, Steve wondered if maybe it was too much for her. After all, they hadn’t been dating that long and they weren’t even really _dating_ , and this was the first relationship she’d ever been in… She might be overwhelmed in a bad way.

Natasha opened her mouth again and Steve perked up a little, but she closed it a moment later and pressed her lips together and--- slapped him.

Steve’s head whipped to the side and he groaned, one hand flying up to his cheek where she’d hit him. Seriously? Rubbing at his jaw, he turned his head back and gave her a disbelieving look. “What the hell was that for?”

All of a sudden, he had all five feet, four inches of Natasha standing in his space, one finger pointing up at him. “ _That_ is for almost letting me believe you were in this for how _amazing_ I am in bed,” she said pointedly. “You’re a dick.”

Steve rolled his eyes and smiled widely, leaning down to wrap his arms around her waist regardless of the fact that she was still glaring at him. Her lips were twitching up and he already felt like he’d won. “Does that mean you love me too?”

Natasha swatted at his chest, but Steve just kind of kept her pulled right against him because he knew she was just embarrassed or something. He knew she felt the same. At this point, nothing had ever been so clear. When she shook her head at him, Steve grinned broadly. “You do,” he teased, taking another fist against his chest with ease. “You love me.”

Still nothing, but Natasha huffed and let her head fall to his chest. Steve’s hand immediately reached up to cradle the back of her head, brushing through her curls in a vain attempt to push them down a little bit. She loved him. Natasha loved him and nothing else really mattered. Tony and Pepper weren’t bad people. They wouldn’t force them apart because they wouldn’t do that to their daughter.

He was just pressing his lips to the top of her head when someone started a slow clap from the entrance to the kitchen and both Steve and Natasha’s heads snapped up to find Clint watching them. “Finally,” he announced. “I’m too impatient for this kind of shit.” He waltzed in and took a seat, glancing at the oven. “Hey, are those muffins done yet?”

This time, they ate together and it was _easy_. Natasha sat on Steve’s lap, Clint told them he fully expected to be the maid of honor at their wedding, and that was that. The rest of Clint’s visit went smoothly--including one horrifying afternoon when he walked in on Steve and Natasha finally testing out her bed in comparison to his own, an outing to a show on Broadway where Steve had trouble keeping his hands off Natasha, and an awkward moment when Clint fell asleep on the couch with his head on an already sleeping Steve’s shoulder… Pictures were taken. Natasha was intent on keeping them forever.

When the time came, Steve drove Clint to the airport with Natasha in tow and they said goodbye to him right at the gate with a promise to come and visit—even if that meant going to Iowa on purpose. Natasha was understandably upset, but there were no tears and Steve didn’t try to pull a more emotional response out of her. Instead, they picked up ice cream, went back to his place, and found a very interesting use for said dessert. Steve almost felt bad for Bucky, just being in the same apartment.

It was after Natasha had come down from everything that Steve broached the next most important subject. “So,” he said quietly, brushing his fingertips over her bare skin. “When are we telling them?”

Natasha lifted her head in surprise. “You really want to?”

Steve smiled. “I’m a little terrified of the attention,” he admitted with a shrug. “But you’re right, you know? It doesn’t make sense to keep it a secret if we want this to be a real relationship.” And he did want it to grow into something more, even if that was crazy to think about. “I’m not ashamed,” he added. “And I want to hold your hand in public _and_ …” He ducked down for a quick kiss. “I don’t want anyone else thinking they’re gonna be as lucky as I am.”

“Ooh,” she teased, giving him a look. “Possessive, are we?”

“Not so possessive that I’d have some kind of meltdown if you were talking to another guy, but definitely possessive enough that I want everyone who might be looking at you to know that you already have a boyfriend, thank you very much.” He offered her a sheepish smile and she surprised him by leaning up for another kiss.

“You’re adorable sometimes,” she said, shaking her head. “Are you even real?”

“One hundred percent,” he laughed. “And here’s to hoping I’m big enough to survive whatever your father’s gonna do to me.”

Natasha found that particularly funny- whether that was the idea that Steve would be able to survive or the idea that Tony might actually go after him, Steve didn’t know. After that, they took a short nap before Steve took Natasha home for the evening and returned home to consider how they might go about telling her parents. It was serious this time, it was going to happen…

He was mildly terrified, but that was okay. It would pass.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

When they finally heard from Thor and Loki again, it was nearly a month later and the papers had already started making guesses as to why no one had seen the group out together, not to mention Natasha and Thor as a couple. It was strange for them, and the paparazzi were going out of their way to get a scoop, which meant Steve and Natasha had to be extra careful unless they wanted this whole thing to unravel before they were ready.

Natasha called Steve late one night and told him that she’d just had a long conversation with Thor. Loki had disappeared again (presumably still pissed that Thor wouldn’t reveal their relationship to his family, let alone to the press) and Thor was inconsolable. He wanted to come out, he really did, but the implications made it… difficult. He didn’t want to disappoint his father and in addition to all of that, he was worried he wouldn’t inherit the company should he reveal what was really going on.

Steve understood that Thor was dealing with higher stakes that he was, but still… He actually did hope that he would come out and get Loki back. They worked so well together. Plus, Steve was really worried about Loki. He tried to text him a few times, but it wasn’t until nearly a week later that he actually answered and asked to meet Steve that night at the park. For some reason, Steve didn’t tell Natasha.

The first thought Steve had upon seeing Loki again was that he was far too thin. It looked like he was wearing like six layers, which was completely inappropriate given the weather, which was getting warmer every day. And yet still, he managed to look put- together and proud, his chin held up high despite the bags under his eyes and the gaunt lines of his cheeks. “Hey, Loki,” Steve greeted, offering him a cautious smile as he sat down beside him. “How are you?”

“I’m as can be expected,” Loki answered, lifting his gaze to Steve’s and offering a weak smile in return. He was so thin that the soldier half expected his face to crack with the pressure. “I assume you and Natasha are well.”

Steve nodded. “We are,” he confirmed. “We’re getting ready to tell her parents.” When he finished talking, he realized the mistake he’d made and rubbed awkwardly at the back of his neck. “Sorry,” he added. “I don’t mean to rub it in or anything.”

Loki, despite the pain in his eyes, smiled rather widely. It was almost unnerving, and Steve nearly looked away. “Please,” he countered. “I don’t begrudge you your relationship. That is how it should be, after all. No hiding. No secrets.”

He went quiet and Steve took that opportunity to lay his hand over Loki’s in a show of solidarity. Before he could actually form the right words to offer some kind of consolation, however, Loki spoke up again. “Have you seen him?” He asked, keeping his eyes on the ground. “How is he?”

Steve didn’t know what to say. “I figured you’d been with him until recently,” he confessed. “He only called Natasha about a week ago to let us know that you’d left him again…”

Loki had no reaction to that at all- not for a few moments before he deigned to open his mouth again. “I left him almost three weeks ago,” he explained, readjusting the scarf around his neck and only reinforcing that something was wrong, as Steve was perfectly comfortable in a tshirt and a hoodie. Then—“He caught me stealing.”Raising his eyebrows, Steve tilted his head to the side. “Stealing what?”

Another pause. “Money. For my dealer.”

Oh, no. “Loki, you know that’s not---“

“Good for me? Yes, I know it’s not good for me.”

Steve frowned. “Then why are you doing it? You were doing so well with Thor and then you just up and go back to it? You know better than this, Loki. Come on.”

“Addiction is not _about_ what’s better for me,” he snapped, turning fast to meet Steve’s gaze and whole-heartedly pretend that the disappointment he found there didn’t sting. “If it were, I wouldn’t be _here_. I wouldn’t be asking _you_ for money. I would still be with _him_ —“

Clearly, Loki was having a bad time of it. He stopped there looking truly wrecked and Steve sighed. “You agreed to meet me so you could ask for money?” He asked. The tone of his voice just about made Loki break down again- Steve could see it in the way he covered up fast, pretending to straighten out the jacket he was wearing and lifting his chin.

“I can see there was no point,” he huffed, standing up. “Goodbye, Steve.”

He was walking off before Steve could even process what had just happened. By the time he caught up to Loki, they were nearing the entrance to the park and he had to grab a _very_ thin arm to stop him. “Wait,” he said quickly. “Wait. We need to talk about this. You can’t just run away.”

Loki gave him an unimpressed look. “If I’m worth so much more than this, then why did he never tell anyone? Why didn’t he want the whole world to see that we were together? I’ll tell you why. It’s because he’s ashamed. Because no matter what he says about me and about my worth, he’s _ashamed_ to be with another man, let alone someone like me.”

Steve shook his head. “I don’t think that’s what it is,” he protested. “He’s scared, Loki. He could lose everything. He could lose his family, his inheritance, the company… You can’t blame him for hesitating.”

“But I am,” Loki said sternly. “I am blaming him.”

“Think about it from his point of view. Would you give up everything he has for him?”

Loki stopped and thought about it for a moment, his gaze drifting down. Steve knew him long enough to know that Loki only did that when he didn’t want to admit the real answer out loud. “Yes,” he said quietly. “I would.”

Steve deflated a little and stepped up to the other man, wrapping his arms around Loki to just give him a hug. It looked like he needed one. “Look,” he tried. “Thor loves you. You know that. You have to—“

Loki pushed him away. “I don’t have to do anything,” he snapped, shaking his head. “I will _not_ go crawling back to him.” He was shaking slightly, though Steve couldn’t tell if that was from the drugs or this whole conversation. “This time, he can come to me. Or not. I don’t care anymore.” Turning, he took a few steps away and turned back, raising his voice to an uncomfortable level. “And you can stay out of this,” he added. “It’s none of your business. Just enjoy Natasha and your perfect little relationship while it lasts because in the end? They _never_ end up with people like us.”

  
  


 


	29. Chapter 29

Admittedly, Steve’s conversation with Loki left him shaken. He was left standing there speechless and eventually the soldier made his way home with his hands in his pockets and his head tilted down in deep thought. Was Loki right? Would it never work out between him and Natasha when things got really serious later on? What if the differences in their lifestyles meant that they weren’t going to be able to mesh when it came time to do so?

That night, he and Natasha decided to try a video chat and the minute they connected, the minute Natasha began rambling on about how she’d looked into getting involved with UNICEF and traveling to Africa to talk about birth control and safe sex and other women’s health issues, all doubt kind of left Steve’s mind. His girlfriend was an amazing person who loved him. Doubting their compatibility would do neither of them any good, especially because it was best to just enjoy things as they came.

But he still didn’t tell Natasha about seeing Loki.

With Thor holing himself up in his apartment like a hermit no matter what the press said, Natasha made the grand decision to seek him out and clean up a little bit. She forced him into a shower, made him the best meal she could (i.e., takeout) and listened while he told her how much he missed Loki while Steve cleaned up his apartment and took out the trash. Steve also remained perhaps foolishly hopeful that Loki would show up in a few days ready to get clean.

But Loki always did have this habit of surprising him. Steve wasn’t sure why he was even trying to predict the other man’s behavior anymore, because there was no way to do it. Several mornings after they’d basically dragged Thor back into the world of the living, Steve woke up early and went to go for his jog as usual. He stopped at a newspaper stand to by a couple of things and realized that several people were staring at him, which was odd, but he didn’t think much of it and moved on. Except that other people were staring at him on the street and come to think of it, they’d been staring at him in the park too--- What the hell was with everyone?

He would get the answer when he arrived at his door and bent down to pick up the newspaper—only to see his own face on the top of the front page, along with Thor’s and Natasha’s. Oh, shit. No.

## INSIDER TELLS ALL: CITY’S FAVORITE COUPLES NOT WHAT THEY SEEM.

Oh, God. Oh, fuck, fuck.

## SEE PAGE 6 TO READ THE TRUTH.

Loki. It had to be Loki. Stumbling into his apartment, he tore open the paper and read the first few lines right there in the vestibule, but he had to sit down after that. Loki had gone to the papers. He’d gone to the fucking press and he’d told them _everything_.

_For weeks, the whereabouts and goings on of New York’s sweetest couple have been a mystery. Thor Odinson and Natasha Stark have been nowhere to be seen and even stranger, neither have their enigmatic friends, Steve Rogers and Loki Laufeyson._ _What we all thought was a lovers’ spat or increasingly talented security turns out to be the unraveling of a hoax the likes of which even the most devious among us won’t understand._

_It’s a Tuesday evening and I am currently sitting in front of one Loki Laufeyson. The last name is all he has left of his father’s fortune, though arguably the name is questionable as well. Disowned at sixteen, he hasn’t been able to call himself a true Laufeyson for many years. For some time now, he has been carrying a secret that will shock you as it did me._

_SN: So, Loki. Why did you come to me with this information?_  
_LL: I thought it was about time the world knew the truth._  
_SN: That’s all? No ulterior motive?_  
_LL: Aside from a very small bit of satisfaction and the pittance your publication is paying me for my knowledge, I don’t believe I’m getting anything out of this._  
_SN: Fair enough. Why don’t you tell me what you came here to say?_  
_LL: Thor Odinson has been in a sexual relationship with a man for almost three years._  
_SN: And how do you know that?_  
_LL: He was in a sexual relationship with me._  
_SN: With you? What about your relationship with Steve Rogers?_  
_LL: It was all fake. Steve Rogers is in another high profile, very secret relationship. We made up our relationship so I could be seen in public in Thor’s company._  
_SN: These are some huge allegations you’re making. Do you have any proof?_

_[At this point, Loki hands his phone to me and shows me hundreds of pictures of him with Thor Odinson. There were pictures ranging from innocuous selfies to decidedly suggestive material. I hand it back to him. A couple of those pictures are posted with this article.]_

_SN: Why come now? You’ve been in this relationship with him for three years. Did you get sick of hiding it?_  
_LL: Exactly, yes. It was such a farce. I felt like he was ashamed of me and of who he is, and I can’t have that kind of person in my life._  
_SN: I do have one more question for you, Loki. Who is Steve Rogers in a relationship with?_  
_LL: [He smirks.] I think you already know._

Holy fucking shit. They posted pictures. The pictures they'd chosen were at least not entirely inappropriate- just a picture of Loki sitting on Thor's lap kissing his cheek, another with Thor sleeping peacefully with his head on Loki's lap, and a final one in bed that showed Thor bare from the waist up holding an equally bare Loki bodily around his torso. The article went on to speculate the obvious- Steve was dating Natasha and the group had cooked up this whole scheme to keep everything a secret. The author (Steve couldn’t help but notice that it was the same woman who’d done Natasha’s first interview all those months ago) made some terrible comments about how deceitful it was and how they ought to be ashamed of themselves and Steve closed the paper before he could get any further.

Oh, fuck. What else was he supposed to do here other than panic?

Should he even try going to work today, or should he stay home under the assumption that he was fired? Would Mr. and Mrs. Stark believe the paper, or would they chalk it up to this ‘informant’ being a fraud? What would Thor say? Pacing back and forth in the living room, Steve hardly noticed when Bucky got up and watched him for a few seconds, but he did eventually ask just what the fuck was wrong and Steve didn’t even--- He didn’t know how to explain it in words, so he just handed the paper over and watched, thumbnail between his teeth, as Bucky read the article in its entirety. When he was done, he carefully folded the paper and put it down before pointing across the room at Steve.

“One of you fucked up. Who got the crazy one angry?”

Steve gulped. “That would be Thor.” Pause. “Except I saw him the other day and we got into it and I might have pissed him off a little too.”

“Of course you did. Okay, you need to get your ass to work and figure out what’s happening because of this. Go. Go on. Shower, dressed, go.”

Pretty much unable to think about anything else at the moment, Steve just did as Bucky said. He showered, he shaved, he dressed himself, and he got going. But everything felt _weird_ now and there were cameras outside his apartment building and he found even more cameras lurking around near the Stark place. Shit.

But he went in anyway, sneaking into the back entrance and hanging up his jacket so he could seek out Natasha. Except he found Natasha along with Colonel Rhodes and the butler of the house, all looking quite upset. “Miss?” He tried, but Rhodes rolled his eyes a little and Steve realized they’d all already heard the news.

“Natasha,” he tried again. She looked like she’d been crying and Steve was about to ask what’s wrong when she got up, calmly stepped up to him, and wrapped her arms around his waist, hiding her face in his chest. “Hey… Hey, what’s wrong? Is this because of the paper?”

Natasha shook her head and refused to pull away from him, her face planted right into his chest. She was holding him so tightly that Steve was worried she might not be able to breathe properly. “Tasha, what’s going on? You’re scaring me.”

Rhodes swore under his breath and stepped away, getting out of the room as he pulled out his phone. Meanwhile, the butler—who Steve almost never saw because he was constantly at Mr. Stark’s beck and call—sighed and stepped up to speak. “Mr. Stark suffered a heart attack last night,” he said calmly, but Steve could see how worried he was. He looked older since Steve had seen him last, his mouth pressed into a thin line. “I’m afraid it’s quite serious,” Jarvis continued. “He was taken into the OR early this morning and we’ve yet to hear---“

He trailed off and Steve held up a hand, nodding that he understood. There was a moment wherein he considered insisting that they go to the hospital, but since he hadn’t seen anything about _that_ before he’d arrived, he assumed they were trying to keep it private and there were an awful lot of cameras outside right now. “I’m going to take Natasha upstairs to rest,” he said. “That’s where we’ll be, when you hear something.”

Jarvis inclined his head and Steve tried to gently pull Natasha away from his chest, but she wouldn’t move not one inch. And so, he rearranged her arms to wrap around his neck instead and scooped her up in his arms to carry her up. In her room, he arranged them on her bed and allowed Natasha to hide her face as much as she wanted. She wasn’t one to get visibly upset very often, but this was beyond anything Steve had seen her go through. This was her father. This meant too much to ignore.

But Steve didn’t comment on the way her shoulders were shaking and he didn’t say a thing about the fact that he could feel his shirt getting wet from her tears. He held her close, and he stroked her hair, and kissed the top of her head. He didn’t lie to her because he knew from experience that hearing someone say that it was going to be alright when they just couldn’t know didn’t help at all. And it made everything worse if things turned out to not be alright.

Most of their morning passed that way. Natasha eventually tired herself out and she slept for about half an hour before waking up and lifting her head in confusion. Steve watched as her expression shifted from confused to happy to completely shaken before she lowered it back down. Around noon, he insisted they go downstairs, where he fixed Natasha _and_ Rhodes lunch- just grilled cheeses and potato chips on the side. Simple.

They ate in silence and Natasha only made it about halfway through her sandwich before giving up and staring at the counter in front of her. “You know, your dad’s not just gonna give up like that,” Rhodes offered, rubbing her back. “Not him. He’s a stubborn pain in the ass and he’s not going to go out in anything less than a blaze of glory.” He huffed out a laugh. “Probably gonna wind up taking me with him.”

Natasha did manage a small smile at that, and she even let Rhodes give her a one-armed hug before he headed off, probably to call Pepper at the hospital and see if she’d heard anything. Steve cleaned up the dishes and after that, Natasha pulled him into the living room, where she insisted upon putting on episodes from the original run of Star Trek. She made Steve lay down, crawled on top of him, rested her head on his chest, and they watched. For nearly three hours.

In the middle of Spock’s sex crisis, the phone rang and Natasha immediately paused the show while Jarvis picked up in the other room. They listened in silence as he responded to the person on the other end in soft murmurs, never raising his voice very much at all. By the time he hung up, Steve, Natasha, and Rhodes were all standing in the kitchen with expectant looks on their faces.

“It looks like Mr. Stark is going to be alright,” he said with a sigh of relief. “The operation was successful and he’s very weak right now, but it looks like he’s going to make a full recovery.”

Rhodes’ shoulders sagged in relief and he rubbed a hand over his face while Natasha turned into Steve and just leaned against him. Steve had to admit that he was relieved too. Mr. Stark was a good man- he deserved to live another day, and of course he didn’t want Natasha to lose her father or Pepper lose her husband. At least he would be alright. Steve supposed they didn’t have any other option than to trust the doctors to do their job right.

That night, Steve stayed over and Jarvis said nothing about it. Rhodes had gone home hours before and Steve thought nothing of remaining in Natasha’s room beside her, allowing her to rest peacefully in his arms the whole night through. But when he got up the next morning, he found a surprise waiting for him in the kitchen.

“Mrs. Stark,” he said in surprise, thankful he’d pulled on a shirt over his boxers. “Um. I can explain.”

She held up a hand to stop him and Steve shut up immediately. “I’ve just nearly lost my husband,” she said quietly, her other hand wrapped around a steaming mug of coffee. “They did a quadruple bypass and he went into cardiac arrest on the table.” She took a sip of her coffee. “Twice.”

Steve remained silent until he was sure she was done speaking. “I’m so sorry, Mrs. Stark,” he said sincerely. “I’m glad to hear that he’s made it through.”

Pepper nodded a little and took another mouthful of her drink before speaking again. “He doesn’t know,” she told him. “Not yet.”

Oh. Well, at least he hadn’t had a heart attack because of that news. “And you won’t tell him,” she continued. “No one is going to tell him anything until he’s completely recovered.”

That made sense. “Of course, ma’am. I won’t say a word.”

She hummed in approval, but Steve had something else he had to know. “Ma’am? I don’t want to be rude and I know this is the last thing on your mind right now, but--- Do you think he’ll approve?”

Pepper met his gaze and offered him a very small, tired smile. “Tony doesn’t show how he feels an awful lot,” she told him. “He covers it up with sarcasm and bad jokes most of the time. But Natasha is his little girl. I wouldn’t say without a doubt that he won’t approve, but you’d better be ready to show him why he should.”

Steve’s shoulders straightened at the challenge and he nodded firmly. “Yes, ma’am,” he said.

“Good,” she sighed. “I expect Natasha to visit her father today. He’s weak, but he’s awake.”

“I don’t think I could keep her from visiting, to be honest,” he answered. “I’ll make sure she’s there.”

Pepper looked exhausted. She practically stumbled right there, one polished hand gripping the edge of the counter for balance. “Ma’am, with all due respect,” he started cautiously. “You should rest.”

She looked at him like she _knew_ that, but didn’t want to give in. “Are you looking after me now too?”

“I think Mr. Stark would appreciate someone making sure you get some sleep,” he countered. “Please? And when you wake up, I’ll make sure there’s food waiting for you.”

Pepper seemed to consider that for a moment before wandering around the counter, coffee in one hand, and reaching up to pat Steve on the cheek. “You’re a good boy,” she told him tiredly. “Take care of my baby or I’ll be your worst nightmare.”

With that, she sauntered off and Steve just kind of stared after her for a moment. He had all the respect in the world for that woman, scolding him and still wearing heels after God knows how many hours in the hospital. Sometimes it amazed him just how admirable and resilient women could be.

An hour later, Natasha wandered downstairs and found Steve in the living room texting an anxious Bucky. “Did Mom come home?” She wondered aloud, planting herself on the sofa beside Steve and laying her legs over his lap. “I thought I heard her door close.”

“She did, yeah. Guess she came in right before I got up.” Steve paused. “She said we’re not allowed to tell your father about us and the papers and whatever until he’s better.”

Natasha scoffed. “She’s crazy if she thinks she’s going to be able to keep that from him. I’d put money on him getting a phone or a tablet from Jarvis as soon as he possibly can. Might not even take that long if he’s assigned to a pretty nurse.”

Because Mr. Stark was nothing if not charming. “She also said she wants you to visit today, but I figured you’d want to anyway, so…”

To his surprise, Natasha hesitated. She looked very torn between wanting to see her father and not wanting to see him where he was, laid up in a hospital bed and probably floating in and out of consciousness. “Tasha, he’d want to see you,” he added, brushing his thumb over her bare calf. “You know he would.”

She nodded, but he knew she wasn’t exactly happy- and there was no expectation for her to be, under the circumstances. “Come on,” he urged. “Let’s make breakfast and get you over there to see your dad.” Natasha still wasn’t thrilled, but she allowed Steve to pull her into the kitchen and got to work toasting a few slices of bread- one of the few things she could do without threatening to burn the house down.

Once they’d eaten, Natasha got dressed and Steve--- realized they’d have to fight their way through whatever creepy paps were outside, or they could sneak out... That felt like the better option, to be honest.  Like the damn good bodyguard he was, he shielded her all the way to the car and got her in before peeling out of the driveway as soon as possible. The drive to the hospital was a quiet one, but Steve didn’t really expect much different. Natasha had even dressed down, choosing leggings and a hoodie over her usually effortlessly stylish outfits.

When they arrived at the hospital, Steve parked a long way from the door and they walked into a back entrance like he’d been told, taking the service elevator up to the cardiac unit and asking for Mr. Stark’s room- which was under a pseudonym. And so, Natasha was led right to Mr. Iron’s room and Steve stopped at the door. “Go ahead,” he urged gently. All they could see from there was the foot of a bed, but there were machines beeping and two people talking very quietly. Steve recognized the English lilt and realized Jarvis had probably gone in the middle of the night to relieve Mrs. Stark.

But Natasha shook her head and grabbed for Steve’s hand. “You’re coming in too.”

“But—“ She turned to look up at him, her brow creased and her lower lip caught between her teeth. It occurred to Steve that Natasha was probably thinking back to what it felt like to lose her birth parents. It wasn’t just scary for her- it brought back memories.

“Okay,” he relented. “Okay. I’ll come in.”

She held his hand as they headed into the room, came around the curtain, and found Jarvis arguing with Mr. Stark about the food set out for him. “I’m not fucking eating that,” he protested, pointing at the offending food with one hand. “Not gonna happen. I want a cheeseburger and nothing less.”

An appropriately tired-looking Jarvis just sighed and shook his head. One might think that Mr. Stark would be the one who was tired, but Jarvis looked about as long-suffering as one person possibly could. “You can refuse to eat what they give you, but you’re not getting anything else,” he reasoned. “Take my word for it, things are going to change for you, Mr. Stark. Mrs. Stark has already mentioned banning you from any fast food.”

Ooh. That was harsh for a guy who lived on Burger King, coffee, and donuts.

“You want me to _starve_ ,” he huffed, crossing his arms over his chest—and that was when he winced and unfolded them, frowning down at himself. The huge, ragged scar that came from his operation could be partially seen from the open neck of his robe and Steve averted his eyes from it immediately. Of course, leave it to Mr. Stark to notice them at that particular moment. “Hey, Tasha,” he said tiredly, holding out a hand for her. “C’mere, kid.”

Natasha let go of Steve’s hand and moved to sit on the edge of her father’s bed, taking his hand at the same time. Jarvis moved swiftly out of the way to give them some room, so he and Steve stood awkwardly near the foot of the bed, hands in their pockets. Jarvis looked mildly guilty about something and Steve told himself not to ask.

Watching Tony interact with Natasha like this was interesting. He knew they were close, but seeing the way Tony reassured her and even made her laugh when there was nothing to laugh about was… pretty heartwarming. “You know I’m tougher than that,” he told her. “Nothing as boring as a heart attack is going to kill me.”

Just like Jarvis said. Natasha didn’t seem to know what to say to him, but she carefully leaned forward and hugged him around his neck, burying her face in his shoulder for a moment and mumbling something Steve couldn’t hear. All he knew was that it made Tony smile and whisper something back as he turned to kiss her temple.

Finally, Jarvis cleared his throat and stepped forward, letting them both know that he and Steve would be leaving to get a cup of coffee. “You don’t even drink coffee,” Tony grumbled, but he waved them off and Steve followed Jarvis out of the room.

They headed into the cafeteria where Steve got an actual cup of coffee and Jarvis got what he called a ‘terrible excuse for a cup of tea’. They sat down and for the first time since he’d started working for the Starks, Steve found himself in a private, face to face, one on one conversation with Mr. Stark’s right hand man.

“So,” he tried. “Is… Mr. Stark always that argumentative?”

Jarvis gave him a look like he’d lived a life full of suffering. “Yes,” he answered dryly. “Yes, he is.”

Steve nodded. “You’ve worked for him for a long time, right?”

“Ages,” he very nearly moaned. “Far too long, some might say.”

He nodded again, finding it difficult to sustain conversation with someone who had already seen the news and spoken to Mr. Stark. Honestly, Steve wanted to ask him if _he’d_ told on them, considering he looked like he was hiding something. But that would be rude, and Steve was kind of scared the answer would be in the affirmative.

“I assume that you and Miss Natasha were planning on telling her parents about your affair.”

Shit. “Uh. Well, yeah, we were thinking about it,” he said sheepishly. “Obviously didn’t expect that article to come out before we got the chance to. But that’s—I mean, Mrs. Stark doesn’t want us telling Mr. Stark now, so that’s just gonna have to wait…”

Jarvis hummed a little and Steve stared at him as the other man’s eyes dropped to his tea. That was a sign of guilt if he’d ever seen one. “Why do I have this feeling he already knows?”

Jarvis’ head snapped up and he shrugged a little, looking off to the side. “I may have softened the blow a bit before I brought him the tablet he asked for,” he said. “His heart rate really only went up a little…”

Steve groaned and let his forehead fall to the table. “Shit.”

“Mm. Yes, indeed. Though it’s your own fault for not telling him from the start,” Jarvis scolded. “Honestly, how long did you think you’d be able to keep a secret like that?”

Lifting his head, Steve opened his mouth to respond when a nurse came up to them and gave him a kind smile. “Mr. Rogers?” She asked. Steve nodded and she went on. “Mr. Irons would like to speak to you.”

Uh oh. Together, they went back up to the cardiac unit and Steve entered the room alone, where Natasha was just leaving. She gave him a confused look and stepped out, shutting the door presumably under her father’s orders—and Steve was officially locked in the lion’s den.

Mr. Stark was still a handsome man for his age. Despite the recent heart troubles, he was in decent shape and more than capable of being intimidating, even while in a hospital bed. He was sitting up straight by the time Steve got there, an apple in hand like he had meetings like this all the damn time. If he’d been dressed in a business suit, it would have been just like their first ever meeting.

“Well, well,” he said. “Looks like blondie’s got more than a protective instinct to offer.”

Shit. “Sir, I—“

“Save it.” He took another bite of his apple and Steve shut up. “I’m going to try to not make any direct comments about you fucking my baby girl under my roof when I hired you to protect her. What I am going to do is ask you a series of questions that I want answered honestly or, y’know, else.”

Steve blinked, straightening his shoulders and nodding firmly as he waited for the first question.

“Are you seeing my daughter exclusively?”

He hesitated and Tony narrowed his eyes. “Speak up, kid. Are you fucking around with anyone else?”

“No, sir,” Steve said immediately.

Tony huffed. “But your picture’s all over the place with this Loki fella,” he reasoned. It wasn’t a question, merely a statement of fact meant to undermine what Steve was telling him.

“Uh, yes, sir. It was supposed to be a—“

“A cover. Well played, but you look a little too enthusiastic. Did you ever step over the line with him?”

With Loki? Steve’s face betrayed his surprise. “No, sir,” he answered, shaking his head. “Never.”

Tony nodded, taking another bite of his apple and chewing thoughtfully while he stared at Steve. It was unnerving and a little scary, but Steve was a soldier- he remained right where he was, not meeting Tony’s eyes out of respect.

“Why did you keep it a secret?”

Steve slumped a little bit. “I can’t afford to lose this job, sir,” he explained honestly. “I thought telling you would mean getting fired.”

“I should fire you,” he countered. “Sex was definitely not in the list of benefits you were given.”

Steve made a face and turned his eyes down because yes, he was ashamed of how he’d acted. Sort of. He was more scared of Mr. Stark enacting some kind of revenge, to be honest. “I’m sorry, sir.”

“Is that all you’ve got to say? You’re sorry? We trusted you, you know. With our one and only baby girl.”

Yeah, and he’d pissed all over that. “I’m sorry I let you down, sir,” he said sincerely. “I really am.”

There was this long pause wherein Steve cautiously raised his eyes again to find Tony sizing him up not unlike the way he had at the very beginning. “You care about her?” He wondered aloud. “And don’t lie to me, Rogers. I’ll cut your dick off and enjoy it.”

Steve cleared his throat. He knew he had to be very firm in this, maybe even a little bold. He was hoping Mr. Stark would appreciate him taking some initiative. “Yes, sir,” he answered. “I care about her very much. Believe me, I wouldn’t—be taking a risk like this if I didn’t really care about her.”

Tony narrowed his eyes for a moment. “No? Not for the fame, or the money? Because I’ve gotta tell you, babe, you’ve got all the markings of a gold digger.”

Steve was taken aback, his brows creasing in an appalled look. “No, sir!” He said, raising his voice a little. “No, I’m not like that. Maybe I don’t have much money, but I would _never_ —“ He shook his head resolutely. “All I want is to be able to provide for myself and Bucky. I want a _comfortable_ life, that’s all. When you hired me, you did a background check and you talked to character references and I know you probably know more about me than I do. You know how I tested and you know about my performance, and you picked me. I don’t mean any disrespect, sir, but I’m a good person.” He swallowed, shifting just a little bit because he hadn’t meant to go on for so long. “I know we should have been honest with you,” he added. “But we weren’t. Can’t change that now. All I can tell you is that I want to be with Natasha, no one else. And with all due respect, sir--- I don’t think either of us can change her mind about who _she_ wants to be with.”

Silence.

Tony taking the final bite of his apple was all that broke the silence for what felt like a very long time. In all actuality, it was probably only a handful of seconds that Steve spent holding his breath and impatiently waiting to be fired. “You know,” he mused. “The press is going to tear you apart.”

Steve let out a long breath. “What?”

“Articulate,” he commented. “When you and Natasha become public, the press is going to tear you a new one. You’re a nobody and you’ve already openly lied to the public. I’d say that’s grounds to dig into your private life and find something wrong with you.”

Steve honestly hadn’t even considered that part of all this. His life would be in the public eye. _Bucky’s_ life would be in the public eye. And they weren’t exactly the most impressive people in the world… Not to mention that Bucky wasn’t interested in anyone asking him questions or poking around in his past.

“I’ll handle that when it happens,” he answered a moment later. “I’m not hiding anything. I don’t have a criminal background or a secret family or anything.”

Tony rolled his eyes and held up one finger. “You’re bi, aren’t you? That’s one thing. They’re going to insinuate that you’re in a relationship with your friend.” Another finger. “Military past? You killed people. I’m sure they’ll come up with something.” Yet another. “The press never has any trouble coming up with rumors that might not be even vaguely based in reality, but the rumors are still there.”

Yeah, that made sense. It all made sense, but Steve couldn’t let Tony’s scare tactics get to him. “Does this mean you’re going to allow it?” He asked, looking cautiously hopeful.

“It means that I’m going to give it a trial run,” he answered slowly. “Until further notice, I’ve got your balls in a vice. I also think it goes without saying that if you hurt her, I’ll be more than happy to make your life miserable in ways you couldn’t have seen coming in a hundred years. Is that clear?”

Steve swallowed. “Yes, sir,” he answered. “Crystal. Thank you.”

Tony waved him off. “Don’t make me regret this,” he added, looking for the first time rather vulnerable. Steve figured he had a right to- this was his only daughter. He didn’t want to see her hurt and as a legendary playboy himself, perhaps he was even wondering whether or not he’d pay some price for his past behavior.

“I won’t, sir,” he promised.

With that, he left the room and had Natasha running up to him immediately, eager to figure out what had been said. “Well, he knows,” he huffed, gesturing with both hands. “ _Someone_ slipped him a tablet and let him know what was going on.”

Jarvis guiltily cleared his throat beside them and Steve gave him a sideways glare before turning his attention back to a very anxious looking Natasha. She’d been through a lot in the past couple of days, though. She was definitely allowed to be anxious. “And?” She prompted. “What did he say?”

“He… said I’m on a trial period,” Steve breathed, huffing out a small laugh. “Threatened my life and told me the press was going to rip me apart, but—He said it’s okay.”

After months and months and months of hiding, they finally had Tony’s (tentative) blessing and Natasha looked about as happy as Steve felt. “He said it’s okay,” she repeated, a smile slowly spreading over her face while everything sank in. Instead of saying anything else, she tugged Steve down for a kiss and smiled against his lips as she kept him there—that is, until Jarvis cleared his throat again, this time for an entirely different reason.

“Propriety isn’t entirely lost, I hope,” he commented.

Natasha bit her lip and leaned into Steve, earning another kiss on her forehead and a wide smile. “Not entirely,” he mumbled. “What do you say we go get your dad some flowers for his room?”

“Mr. Stark doesn’t care for the sentimentality of flowers, I’m afraid—“

“He should,” Natasha countered. And so, she and Steve headed out to buy flowers and returned to the room to put them near the window regardless of Tony’s protests. Then she pecked him on the forehead and they left hand in hand.

One might think that celebrations were in order, but Natasha received a dreaded phone call on the way home and Steve had no choice but to change directions and head right for Thor’s place.

 


	30. Chapter 30

When they arrived at Thor's place, Steve made the decision to park across the street, but it didn’t seem to matter. The second he showed his face, the paparazzi that had been camping out in front of Thor’s building surrounded the car instead. Not one hundred percent sure about what he should do, he just kind of pulled Natasha out of the car, put a protective arm around her, and led her across the street.

“Natasha! Are you and your bodyguard really an item?”  
“Steve? When did you realize you were hot for your charge?”   
“When are you two going to tie the knot?”  
“Did you pay Loki to cooperate?”

It was all very offensive, to be honest. Steve pushed one guy out of their way and eventually got them into the lobby of Thor’s building, breathing a sigh of relief as they reached the elevator. “Well, that’s something to get used to,” he commented. “Vultures, the bunch of them.”

Steve supposed he’d have to adjust his lifestyle unless he wanted to have cameras around him at all times. He couldn’t exactly go out on his daily runs if he knew he was going to be followed, right? Would he have to move? God, did they know where he lived already?

Natasha was all business, hitting the button for the penthouse and anxiously tapping her foot, her arms crossed over her chest. Whatever Thor had said to her on the phone must have left her on edge, because she looked like she was ready to burst. When they arrived, Thor opened the door for them immediately and ushered them inside. He was frazzled, wandering back and forth while he told them to sit and half-heartedly offered drinks. In the end, Natasha’s voice cut through everything and Thor sat down to tell them what had happened. Obviously, he was facing pressure from not only the press, but his family. His father was furious, but Thor had been ignoring his calls so they hadn’t actually talked about this whole thing yet.

“Loki showed up here,” he said. “He was high like you wouldn’t believe and he showed up here.”

Uh oh. “What did he say?” Steve asked, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees to find out exactly what they were dealing with here. If Loki was trying to hold them hostage in some psychotic plea for money, he’d fucked up by going to the press because he wasn’t going to get a damn thing.

“He was practically out of his mind,” Thor breathed. “I’d never seen him like that before.” He took a deep breath and started again. “He—He said we could be together now. Because he’d told everyone the truth.” Shaking his head, Thor let his hands come up to cover his face and Steve truly felt for him. Loki was supposed to love him and he’d done something that most people would consider unforgivable. Pushing someone out of the closet before they were ready was just—cruel.

“He didn’t seem to understand why I was so angry with him,” he continued. “And when I pushed him away, he got mad and started screaming about how I’ve never loved him and how he was never going to be good enough. Of course none of that is true, but I was angry and I yelled back at him and now he’s gone…”

Natasha and Steve exchanged a look and moved to sit on either side of Thor. Natasha took his hand and Steve put an arm around his shoulders for support. “I’m so sorry for what he’s done for you two,” he added. “You must have been furious when you found out.”

“I was,” Steve admitted. “I panicked and I must have cursed Loki’s name six ways from Sunday, but—“

Natasha squeezed Thor’s hand. “My father had a heart attack the same night that paper was being printed. He’s alright, but we just saw him in the hospital and he knows and… he approved. He’s alright with it.”

Steve thought Tony’s hesitant approval wasn’t exactly the same as being alright with it, but he shut his mouth for the time being. “That’s wonderful,” Thor offered. “That he approves, of course. Do tell him I hope to see him back on his feet soon. I’ll send something for him.”

There was such _pain_ in Thor’s voice. Steve hated it, because he really was a nice person. Thor was the kind of guy that people wanted to be- handsome and kind and intelligent, if a little misguided in this particular area. “I have something I should tell you both,” he said. “I saw Loki a few days ago. He wanted money, and I wouldn’t give him any. He got mad, we fought… He told me that he wouldn’t go crawling back to you. Said that you were ashamed of yourself and him and everything.” He paused. “But he still loves you,” he added. “I know that. He said that addiction wasn’t about what was better for him? Because if it was, he’d still be with you.”

Thor looked like he had tears in his eyes and Steve bowed his head a little. “I can’t--- believe he did this,” he said quietly. “I think I’m still in shock, but he had to know this would make me angry. He must.”

“I’m not saying it’s something that can be forgiven right away,” Steve clarified. “But I’m saying that maybe he did it out of desperation, you know? People do strange things when they’re pushed to their limits. And the guy I saw the other day? He was at his limit and then some.”

Thor got up with a huff and pushed a hand through his hair. “So you’re saying this is my fault?” He argued, clearly frustrated and unsure of what to do- in addition to how hurt he was, of course.

“No, I’m not saying that,” Steve answered. “I’m not. I’m just—hoping you can work it out somehow. I know how much you love each other.”

“How am I supposed to go back to him? Look what he did! My father is going to tear the company and my inheritance away from me the moment I make the mistake of actually speaking to him and I’m still supposed to go back to the person who caused all that? How can he love me if he’s okay with my family disowning me? I still wish I could go after _his_ father for the same thing!”

Natasha wasn’t saying anything and that was making Steve kind of nervous. Did she think they should get back together? What was her take on all of this? “Nat?” He mumbled. “A little help here.”

Crossing her arms over her chest again, Natasha leaned back and sighed. “I don’t think Thor should get back with Loki unless he gets into a rehab program and shows that he’s really, really sorry for what he’s done. And even then, it’s questionable.”

Steve was about to respond when Thor’s phone rang and they all went totally silent as Thor read who it was and briefly looked up like he was saying a prayer before sliding his thumb across to answer it.

“Hello, Father.”

He walked off with the phone to his ear and Steve let out a long breath. “This is a mess,” he said, shaking his head. “I can’t tell what’s better for Thor, you know? He misses Loki, but Loki’s kind of a dick…”

“Kind of?” She snorted. “He’s a colossal dick.”

“I mean, he’s got his own demons. He’s been through a lot. Not like that excuses what he did to Thor or to us, but maybe there’s still hope?”

Natasha watched him for a moment before sidling over to Steve and taking his arm so she could rest her head on his shoulder. “You’re awfully optimistic,” she observed. “I hope you’re right, even if I can’t actually see the good stuff here.”

When Thor came back, she sat up again and they patiently waited for the other man, who was pale looking like he needed to sit down, to explain. He stood there for a moment and curled his hands into fists at his sides. “My father wants to meet Loki,” he announced. “He’s pissed and he sounds like he’s disgusted by the whole thing, but apparently my mother talked him down. If I’m planning to--” He used air quotes. “Continue this lifestyle; I have to introduce Loki to my father.”

Steve breathed a sigh of relief even though the idea of Thor’s father (the stern man Steve had seen in the papers from time to time) meeting Loki (the relapsed cocaine addict with a penchant for skin tight jeans) was kind of horrifying. “What are you going to do?”

Shaking his head, Thor slowly lowered himself down onto the nearest chair. “I have no idea.”

There were several options here. Thor could find Loki and force him into rehab, where he could clean himself up before meeting Thor’s father. Thor could also disregard Loki completely and therefore, there would be no one for Odin to meet. And finally, he could have Loki meet his father the way he was, thereby making things even worse. So the third option was out, meaning that Thor had to first figure out if he wanted a future with Loki or not. That was the biggest, most important question.

“I love him,” he said after a few moments. “I’d have married him tomorrow if things were different.”

Steve actually smiled a little at that. He was sure Loki loved Thor too, but he needed to get clean and apologize if he really wanted this to work. “You should tell him that,” he urged gently. “Text him. Talk it out.”

With a promise to let them know what was going on, Thor walked Steve and Natasha to the door, directing them towards a back exit so they could circumvent the cameras outside. They were still caught as they were getting back into their car, but that was all.

Arriving home, they realized two things.

First of all, they were both exhausted.

And second of all, they were all alone.

Pepper had no doubt gone back to the hospital to sit with Tony and it looked like Jarvis had stayed there as well. With the staff told to go home for the day, they were entirely alone in Natasha’s house for the very first time. If they’d had a better day, Steve would definitely have initiated something in the living room just because they could- or maybe the kitchen.

As it was, they kind of dragged themselves into the living room, leaving their shoes and jackets behind in favor of collapsing on the sofa together. Amidst the furniture in the Starks’ living room was a large loveseat with soft cushions and that was where they landed, Steve’s legs hanging off the end and his back wedged into a corner. Natasha landed at his side, arms circling his waist while she pillowed her head on his chest. They stayed that way for a long time, just relaxing and enjoying one another’s company. Steve toyed with her hair, and Natasha brushed her thumb over the outline of his abs.

“Do you realize we could have told him months ago and still been together?” She mused aloud. “Months. We wouldn’t have had to sneak around at all.”

Steve did realize that, although he wasn’t quite sure Mr. Stark would have been as calm as he was if Natasha hadn’t already formed some kind of attachment. If the relationship was just starting out, he might have stopped it in its tracks. “We helped Thor and Loki, so it’s not a total loss,” he sighed. “But yeah, I get that. I plan to make up for it and then some.”

Tipping her head back, Natasha raised her eyebrows at him. “Oh, yeah?” She challenged, clearly interested in what he was planning, if anything.

Steve gave her a smirk and leaned down for a kiss- a kiss right there in the living room, where they didn’t have to worry about anyone walking in because people _knew_ now. “Yeah,” he answered. “You bet.”

“You mean, like taking me out on a real date?” She asked, shifting to press a little more solidly against him. “And letting me stay the night at your place without getting worried?” Natasha smirked a little, leaning up to briefly kiss his earlobe. “And finally letting me try that thing we talked about?”

Smiling widely, Steve turned his head and caught her lips before she could move away. “All of the above,” he said easily. “Soon as everything calms down.”

Over the next few days, Steve and Natasha cautiously tested the boundaries of their relationship. They kissed each other good morning and good night (especially when they weren’t staying together), they sat together on the couch to watch television, and they visited Mr. Stark together- though Steve mostly stood outside with a cup of coffee and a newspaper while Natasha talked to him. He might have been officially her boyfriend, but he wasn’t family.

That Saturday, they heard from Thor again and he reported that Loki had agreed to be checked into a rehab facility in upstate NY to recover. What surprised Steve was that he still wasn’t sure he wanted a future with Loki, but he knew that he loved him… and because he loved him, he wanted Loki to get better. It wasn’t about whether or not they had a relationship in the future, it was about helping someone he loved and cared for.

A week passed before Pepper had a chance to really sit them down together and talk about the PR aspect of their relationship. “I’m sure you’ve already noticed that the press is dying for information,” she told them. “You two are the highlight of the news week, if you can believe it.”

Steve couldn’t. Maybe Natasha had told him that nothing would change and they would just be them with the addition of being in the public eye, but that wasn’t how Steve saw it at all. The press meant an invasion of his privacy and he wasn’t particularly looking forward to that, but--- well, he’d get used to it. Right? He had to. If he wanted to have Natasha in his life, that meant dealing with the press.

“I think it’s about time we gave them a little of what they want,” she continued. “Obviously they’re waiting for any opportunity to get a picture, so you two are going to go out for dinner and they’re going to confirm that the article was true. At this point, it’s all been assumed, but you’re going to confirm it for them. We’ve already spoken to Thor’s people and he’s not going to deny the rumors.”

That had to be hard for Thor. The poor guy was dealing with a boyfriend who’d outed him, that same boyfriend being in rehab while simultaneously trying to decide if they even had a relationship that was worth rebuilding… Steve made a mental note to go see him one of these days. Maybe for a guy’s night or something. They could watch football and order food.

“Steve,” she said pointedly. “I assume you know that sooner or later, we’re going to have to find a different bodyguard. You’re obviously biased and there’s no point in asking you to protect Natasha to that extent or be her driver when you’re actually her boyfriend.”

As expected. Steve took a deep breath and straightened his shoulders. “Yes, ma’am,” he said. He’d already accepted it, really. Yes, he was saying goodbye to the best job he’d ever had, but it wasn’t like he hadn’t been saving some of the money he’d been paid and Bucky still brought in a living, albeit a much smaller one. Maybe it would give him the push he needed to actually go through with submitting his work to an illustration company or something.

Natasha took his hand and squeezed, giving him a look that really let him know it would be alright. He refused to take money from her, but she would help him find something new. She would support him and Steve decided that he didn’t need any other reassurances. “I’ve been thinking about interviewing your friend,” Pepper continued. “James? I know he's got military experience, and I know he’d work very hard to protect Natasha not just because it would be his job, but because he wants your girlfriend to be safe.”

What? Steve’s face betrayed his surprise and Pepper let out a soft laugh. “Ma’am, that would be--- You’d really---“ He laughed despite himself. “Thank you,” he said seriously. “I’m sure Bucky would appreciate the opportunity.” He’d speak to him later that evening and see if he was up for it. The fact was that Bucky would probably just thrive because he was around people he knew. Less pressure, less of an adjustment period.

“Just bring him in for an informal interview anytime,” she told him. “As for your dinner, I’ve already made arrangements at the London. I expect you both to be presentable and _appropriate_ for the duration of your dinner. Am I understood?”

They both nodded obediently. “I have one more thing I think we need to discuss,” she added, turning her gaze to Natasha. “With your father’s recent heart troubles, we’ve decided that you’re going to become more active in the business. We want you to have some hands on experience.”

Natasha seemed a little hesitant, but Steve squeezed her hand and smiled. “That’s fantastic,” he said. “I’m sure you’ll be great at it once you get going.”

Pepper smiled in support and Natasha agreed, obviously. She didn’t have much of a choice considering who she was and--- well, as much as it was terrible to think about, Tony wasn’t going to live forever. When they were dismissed, Steve was about ready to pull Natasha into her room for a movie and some making out, but Natasha had other ideas.

“I want to get you a suit,” she told him. “A really nice suit.”

Steve raised his eyebrows. “Are you saying my suits aren’t nice?”

“No, no,” she said easily, sliding her hands idly over his chest. “But this is the first time we’re going to be seen in public as a couple and I want to get you something that’s going to make you feel confident no matter how many cameras are on us.”

Steve was still kind of unsure about all that. He was hesitant as hell to accept gifts like that when he knew she could afford stuff he wouldn’t dream of buying. He felt like the press would go right for it and accuse him of being in it for the money. But Natasha looked so earnest and calm- the last thing he wanted to do was upset her. So he agreed. “You’re the best,” he said easily, leaning down for a quick kiss. “Does that mean you’re going to get something new for yourself?”

“Of course,” she answered. “I want to make sure I look my best if I’m going to be plastered all over the city.” That wasn’t even an understatement. They’d probably make the front page with the amount of attention they’d gathered over this little scandal. Fuck knows the really trashy magazines had already picked up on Loki’s stint in rehab and they were questioning Thor’s taste, Thor’s credibility, Thor’s character- the poor guy was really being torn apart and while the press had been nice to him so far, Steve felt like he was next.

As soon as they went public, he was fucked. Regardless, they left together and decided to take the car to a particular store Natasha had in mind. It was the kind of store where the people who work there greeted them upon arrival and actually intended to help instead of just vaguely offering suggestions. Steve was whisked into a large dressing room, where a very flamboyant man in tight pants took his measurements- shoulders, waist, inseam, arm length…

Eventually, Steve was told to strip and he was handed three suits he was to try on and model for Natasha and the man helping them. The first was nice, but Steve walked out and turned only to have Natasha reject it. “As much as I love your ass, I don’t think it needs to be on display quite that much,” she told him. Ah. Too tight, then.

The second suit was more comfortable than the first, but Steve pointed out that the material felt too heavy and after inspection, Natasha agreed.

But the third. The third suit was a three-piece in classic black. Steve thought he looked pretty damn good, to be honest. Everything was solid black except the shirt, which was white, and the tie, which was shiny and smooth and a rich blue color. Steve loved it. He walked out with his head held high and gave Natasha a wide smile. “What do you think?”

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

What did Natasha think? Natasha thought her boyfriend was going to get offers for a modeling job and leave her for some stick figure with bigger boobs. No, she didn’t really think that, though the modeling job wasn’t entirely out of the question. Steve really was gorgeous, wasn’t he? He looked so good on a regular basis, but like this? All dressed up in a really good suit? Irresistible.

“I think it’s a good thing we’re not alone,” she commented, getting up and smoothing out his lapels regardless of the fact that they were already perfectly fine. “This is a nice suit. And you look really good in it.”

Steve smirked a little and Natasha wanted to kiss that right off his face, but she wouldn’t resort to doing things like that until after their date. “I’ll try not to let that go to my head,” he countered. Then a look of uncertainty crossed his face and he sighed. “Are you sure you want to do this? I can’t even imagine how expensive this suit is…”

“I want to,” she assured him. “I really do. It would be a travesty not to buy this suit for you.” She paused, leaning up to whisper. “Besides, I get to take it off afterwards.”

She patted his ass fondly and Steve shook his head at her while a few additional measurements were taken. Once he headed back into the dressing room to change, Natasha quickly paid for the suit and the alterations and left instructions for the finished piece to be sent to Steve’s address. She met Steve on the way out and they climbed back into the car to head off to the next place.

Natasha gave her size to the salesgirl and Steve took a seat on a plush bench near a three-way mirror while she was basically handed a plethora of dresses to try on. It was exhausting, sitting there. “Are you sure I can’t see them now? I’m curious,” he called out. The place was nearly empty, so it wasn’t like they were bothering anyone.

“Not until that night,” Natasha called back. “I want you to be surprised.” She wasn’t often so whimsical, but it felt like they needed a little something traditional- Steve ought to be surprised when he first saw her. “You can see my shoes.” The door opened and one bare leg came popping out, along with a black peep-toe shoe.

“That’s—way more tempting than you think it is,” she heard him mumble, and it made her laugh. Natasha knew Steve had a thing for her legs. The poor guy was probably just as turned on by that little glimpse as some would be by a flash of her cleavage.

It didn’t take her too long to find a dress she quickly deemed ‘perfect’, especially when paired with the shoes she’d already fallen in love with. She felt beautiful and confident and… mature. Maybe that was why she liked it so much. Regardless, she made Steve stand near the door while she bought it and they packed it away for her along with the shoes. With that all done, they were able to get back in the car and—do whatever they wanted to do. With Tony on the mend and their first real date coming up, Natasha didn’t feel so bad suggesting they go for a drive and maybe finally christen the backseat.

Apparently Steve liked the idea, because he was on the highway in the blink of an eye. He wound up driving them onto Long Island, over to a place where they could park near the beach and look out over the water. She had to admit that it was a romantic set up, but she got the feeling that Steve was much more romantic than he’d been letting on. Given the freedom to do as he pleased, who knew how sappy he’d get.

Once he’d climbed into the backseat with her, Natasha took the opportunity to straddle his lap and lean down for a kiss. From there, it was so very easy to rock her hips down against him, savoring the way his hands tightened on her hips as the friction between them grew. Glad that she’d worn a dress that day, Natasha groaned throatily against his lips as Steve’s hand slipped between her legs and pressed against her. With nothing but the thin fabric of her panties in the way, Natasha was able to grind down against that touch and work herself up to the point where she just couldn’t wait any longer.

Shoving him back, she scooted back herself and reached between them to get his jeans undone. She didn’t even bother tugging them down all the way because that would mean getting off his lap first and she wasn’t about to concede to that at the moment. As it was, she was ten seconds from going without a condom, but he tugged his wallet out and pulled one out of there---

“Prepared,” she remarked. “Like a boy scout.”

Steve chuckled. “Guess so. Can’t say I regret it.”

Natasha smirked and carefully rolled the condom onto him, hiking her dress up as he tugged her panties to the side and positioned himself. When she slid down onto him, it was as good as it always was, but there was this added feeling she couldn’t quite place. As Steve’s arm circled her waist, the other moving to cup her breast through her dress, she wondered if it was just pure adrenaline. They were kind of in public, they were both half-dressed, and they were going at it like teenagers or animals or something.

When Natasha realized that the straps of her dress had fallen over her shoulders and that subtle scent filling the car was just _them_ , she also realized that this kind of lack of restraint was just who they are. If they’d had any kind of control over their desire of one another, they wouldn’t have been in this situation with the press and Thor and everything else. They wouldn’t be fucking in the back of a car either.

Steve’s mouth went to her exposed neck and Natasha tipped her head back as they rutted against each other, her hands eventually sliding right into his hair and gripping _hard_. She loved these times the most- the moments when they could barely get out of their clothes before going at one another, pulling and pressing and not holding back at all. She loved that Steve’s forehead beaded with sweat from his exertion and she loved the way he’d cling to her like he was losing himself.

Even now, his hands gripped her dress so tight she thought it might rip at the seams and before she’d had a chance to come, his hips were stuttering and he was hiding his face in her chest while he came down from it all. Settling on his lap, she cradled his head for a few moments and stroked his hair, eventually tipping his head up to give him a kiss. “Needed that, huh?”

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Panting and looking sufficiently pleased with himself, Steve smiled widely and leaned up for another kiss. But he was very well aware that Natasha hadn’t come and he wasn’t the type of guy to just forget about that. Sex was supposed to be mutually beneficial. “I really did,” he answered, chuckling to himself when Natasha brushed his hair back and shook her head at him.

When he’d recovered, it took almost no strength at all to upend Natasha onto the seat, slipping out of her and not even bothering to deal with the condom right now. He had other things to do. For the umpteenth time since they’d first slept together, he nudged her legs apart and buried his face between them. Heedless of her heels digging into his back and the cramped way he was scrunched into the backseat, he took his time pushing her right over the edge. But when she did finally come, it was with a garbled gasp of his name and a few chosen swears in Russian- a combination Steve was sure he’d never tire of.

Leaning up, he caught her lips in a fast kiss and grinned. “Have I ever told you how sexy you sound when you speak Russian?” He murmured, his lips still just an inch or two away.

Natasha hummed and smiled despite herself. “I don’t think you have, actually,” she answered. “Does that mean I should speak Russian a little more often?” Smirking confidently, she reached out to tug him closer and nipped lightly at his earlobe, murmuring a few words in her mother tongue and making him shudder all over again.

“Woah, woah,” he laughed, pushing himself back a little bit. “I only had one condom. Don’t get me going again.”

Of course, Natasha didn’t listen. It took a couple of minutes, but she was patient and thorough, stroking him with one hand as she murmured filthy things into his ear, slipping some English in amidst the Russian just so he’d get the idea of what she was talking about. At some point, Steve tipped his head back and Natasha went about kissing over his throat, lightly nipping at his Adam’s apple and sliding down to a spot near the base of his neck that she particularly liked.

By the time he came, he was flushed from his ears to the top of his chest and digging little crescent shapes into the leather seats. Natasha congratulated herself on a job well done and they got dressed only to wander out onto the beach for a while. They walked, hand in hand, and talked about whatever happened to come to mind. Natasha suggested they go visit Loki sometime soon and Steve shared with Natasha how often he and Bucky would go to the beach when they were kids, back when Steve couldn’t actually stay in the sun for very long, but tried faithfully every summer just to see if he could handle a little more.

The day that Mr. Stark was released from the hospital, Steve volunteered to drive the car and leave Jarvis to finish setting up the master bedroom, where he would be on official bed rest for at least a few more days. He arrived alongside Natasha and Mrs. Stark, and he offered his arm when Mr. Stark refused a wheelchair. His arm was ignored, but he did get a comment about not trying to charm the whole family because he was a taken man. Then he was called ‘sweetheart’ and stepped back while Natasha laughed at him.

The ride home was relatively uneventful. Natasha sat up front with him and together, they listened to Mr. and Mrs. Stark argue about Tony’s lifestyle changes, which were effective immediately. He said he was doing whatever he damn well pleased and she elegantly told him that he didn’t have a choice in the matter. Steve just kind of wondered how much suffering Jarvis would have to go through.

When they arrived, Mr. Stark was led upstairs and despite the various interruptions during the day while he began adjusting to being banned from doing anything himself, walking down the stairs, or eating anything dripping with grease, everything mostly went back to normal.

 


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I was mean to a certain person again. Apparently I can't help myself. ^^;

The day before their big date, Steve brought an extremely hesitant Bucky to the Stark mansion for his interview. He’d dressed for the occasion, covering up his prosthetic with a long sleeved button down and a glove as well. Steve knew he wouldn’t admit to it, but Bucky was probably feeling way too exposed for his taste. In fact, he knew that just based on the way the conversation about this had gone.

“ _So guess what?” Steve had just arrived home and landed on the couch beside Bucky, feet up on the coffee table. “Mrs. Stark wants to interview you to take over my position as Natasha’s bodyguard.”_

_Bucky had slowly turned to him and frowned. “What? Why?”_

“ _Because she knows you’re ex-military and she thinks you’ll do a good job. And hey, let’s face it. I’d trust you way more than anyone else. I know you won’t let anything happen to her.”_

“ _Flatterer,” he’d mumbled, turning his eyes back to the book he was reading. “I’ve only got one arm.”_

Steve had let it drop, but he’d addressed it again a few days later and tried to impress upon Bucky the importance of this particular opportunity.

“ _C’mon, Buck,” he’d tried. “What could be better than working for the Starks? They’re good people and we’ll get to see each other all the time…”_

“ _I’m not a goddamn babysitter.”_

“ _And I am? You know Nat’s not gonna want that much from you. All you’ve gotta do is be there, drive her around, carry some packages… It’s not the worst job in the world and you know how well it pays.”_

“ _And what are you gonna do, huh? Just be her little boy toy?”_

_He struck a nerve there and Steve went quiet for a second, giving him a surprised look. “No, I’m not gonna be her boy toy,” he answered, shaking his head. “I thought I might try to submit some work to an illustrator and get the art school thing going.”_

_Bucky heaved out a long sigh. “Let it be known that I am not happy about this.”_

And that was it. That was Bucky agreeing to go to the interview and try his best. When they arrived, they were greeted not by Natasha _or_ Pepper, but by someone Steve had never met before. “Oh, you’ve got to be Steve,” she gushed, rushing up to him and pulling him down for a hug right away- something that threw Steve off more than he’d care to admit. “I’m Darcy. Pepper’s new intern?”

Oh. Natasha had mentioned something about her mother hiring help. “It’s nice to meet you, Darcy,” he said easily, straightening back up when she allowed him to- she was rather short, after all, even in her heels. “This is B—James. He’s hopefully going to be taking over as Natasha’s bodyguard.”

Darcy, who was wearing tights and half a friendship necklace, didn’t really look like she would get along with the prim and proper Pepper, but Steve had seen stranger things. Now, she gave Bucky a once over and smiled. “Hello, handsome,” she said. “I look forward to working with you, that’s for sure.” Winking, she turned and continued on to the kitchen. “Mrs. Stark is in her office, by the way.”

Steve shook his head and gestured for Bucky to follow him, but there was this delay and no answer… “Bucky? You coming?”

Snapping out of it, Bucky turned to follow Steve—but he could have sworn there was just the slightest blush on his cheeks, and if he didn’t know any better, he’d say that his friend was watching Darcy leave. Pepper did ask to speak to Bucky alone, so Steve wandered off and found Natasha in the living room.

“Bucky’s in for his interview,” he told her. “And I’ve met the new intern. She’s nice.”

“She’s pretty too,” Natasha mused, automatically laying her head on his shoulder. “Don’t you think?”

“Well,” he said, trailing off. “I wouldn’t know. Didn’t notice. Only have eyes for you.”

Natasha laughed at him and leaned up for a kiss. “You’re such a loser,” she teased, shaking her head.

The interview didn’t last very long at all, apparently. Bucky eventually came back out and stood in the doorway until they noticed him and asked how it went. He looked kind of pale, to be honest. Steve wondered if maybe Pepper had really gone off on him or rejected him outright because of the issues he was still dealing with.

“She hired me,” he said quietly, sitting down on the edge of the nearest chair. “I’ve got the job.”

Steve raised his eyebrows and glanced briefly at Natasha. “That’s great, Buck,” he said easily. “Congratulations are in order, right? We should celebrate.”

Bucky still looked like he was panicking a little, so Natasha moved over to him and patted his knee. “I promise to go easy on you,” she told him, teasing lightly. “It’s not so bad, spending time with me. Right, Steve?”

“Right,” he confirmed. “You’re gonna do a good job, okay? Don’t even worry about it.”

Darcy came flouncing into the room while they were still reassuring him and she cocked her head to the side. “Does this mean you got the job?” She asked. “Because we’re gonna have so much fun working together. We’re both new!”

Bucky raised his head and Steve saw his eyes widen a little as Darcy came closer to give him a hug around the neck. “Um.”

By the time the hug was over, Darcy had already begun talking again and even took Bucky’s hand to drag him off under the pretense of ‘paperwork’ and ‘direct deposit information’. Steve only smiled and waved when he got a slightly panicked look over Bucky’s shoulder.

Despite many attempts that evening, Steve couldn’t get Bucky to say anything other than that she was ‘okay’.

The next day was completely nerve-wracking for Steve. His suit had already arrived and it had been hanging on the back of his bedroom door since then. After his run and a very light breakfast and lunch, he took a shower and eventually pulled it on to a low whistle from his friend. “Don’t you look nice,” Bucky remarked, tugging on his own suit as he would be their driver for the night- a test run, if nothing else.

“Yeah? It looks okay?” So he was nervous. Sue him! He wasn’t just going on a date tonight, he was basically making this debut to the world at Natasha’s side… They might hate him and while he knew Natasha wouldn’t care about that, he also knew that it would put pressure on their relationship.

And so, he wanted everything to be perfect.

At six-thirty on the dot, they left together and took a cab to the Stark Mansion, where Bucky would pick up the car and Steve would pick up Natasha. He stood in the lobby very much like his first day, except that Mrs. Stark and her husband (who was on a rare trip downstairs) were standing in the hall knowing that he was taking their daughter out on a date.

“Sir,” he greeted, extending a hand to Mr. Stark and accepting a firm handshake.

Tony looked him over and narrowed his eyes. “Rogers.”

Pepper interrupted about a second later, greeting him with a kiss to his cheek and a smile. Steve couldn’t say how much that relaxed him, though he was still fixed with Tony’s glare when she pulled back again. Together, they waited uncomfortably at the bottom of the stairs until Natasha showed herself- and what a sight she made.

The first things Steve saw were the shoes. Natasha was wearing the same black peep-toe pumps, her legs bare—and amazing. He was going to start salivating if he wasn’t careful. But the dress was nothing to sneeze at either. She was wearing a dress a-la Marilyn Monroe; a deep neckline that wrapped around her neck and a full skirt that swished around her legs as she walked, falling to just under her knee. Steve could see just the outline of her hips in the way she walked and he was already dying to touch her.

“Wow,” he breathed when she came down, happily offering his hand on the last few steps and remaining very close to her. “You look beautiful.”

Someone cleared their throat and Steve stepped back to a disapproving glare from Mr. Stark. The thing was that he felt like it was just the protective glare of a loving father, nothing more. It wasn’t because he was _lower_ than they were. “I assume you’ll have her back by midnight,” he said. “And by ‘assume’, I mean ‘demand’, and by ‘midnight’, I mean ‘earlier than that’.”

Steve opened his mouth to reply, but Pepper cut him off and shook her head. “You have a good time,” she told them. “Try to be back before midnight, but don’t try too hard.”

Oh, thank God. “Yes, ma’am,” Steve answered, offering her a warm smile. “Thank you.”

Natasha took his arm and they left together after that, exiting the mansion to find Bucky awaiting their arrival. “Trying out for a magazine cover or what?” He mumbled as he opened the door for them. Steve helped Natasha in and then got in on the other side while Bucky made his way into the driver’s seat.

“You’re definitely prettier than any model I’ve seen,” Steve said sincerely, already letting his hand rest on her thigh just because he had to get a little of that out of the way. Bucky made a gagging noise and Natasha laughed.

“If I didn’t know that you were a terrible liar, I’d think you were just trying to get me into bed,” she told him, reaching up to touch his jaw. “Luckily, you’ve already got me.”

Bucky snorted. “I’m still pretty sure there was some kind of satanic ritual involved here. Steve never gets anyone into bed.”

Steve glared at the back of Bucky’s head for a moment. “Don’t listen to him,” he muttered. “I’ve—definitely gotten a couple of people into bed.”

“Oh?” She mused, tilting her head to the side. “Well, I’m not surprised. Maybe I’m not an expert, but I’m guessing a virgin wouldn’t know how to make me come like you do.”

The car swerved slightly and Steve glanced up to Bucky. “You okay up there?”

“Me? Yep. I’m fine. One hundred percent not listening to whatever filthy things you’re saying to each other.” He shot them a thumbs up and Steve rolled his eyes.

“Are you saying I’m the best you’ve ever had?” He asked her, already looking kind of proud.

Natasha gave him a look. “You’re the only one I’ve ever had,” she told him. “How have we not discussed this before?”

Steve blinked. What. “You—You were a virgin?” He could have sworn he heard an ‘Oh, shit’ muttered from the front seat.

“Yes,” she said slowly. “I’ve never told you this?”

“Uh, no. No, you definitely didn’t tell me you were a virgin.” He paused. “Oh, man. No wonder your father wants to kill me.”

Steve was still getting over that news when they arrived at the restaurant and stepped out of the car to head inside. Bucky went off to sleep or eat or whatever he wanted to do and Natasha gave her name to the hostess so they could be led to their table. It wasn’t by the window this time, but it didn’t matter. The photographers would come, they would see, and everything would be confirmed.

But none of that mattered. Once he’d pulled out Natasha’s chair for her and settled in his own, Steve realized that this felt completely normal. Yes, he was wearing a suit that cost God only knows how much and yes, he was in a restaurant where they wanted you to taste the wine before getting the bottle and served things like foie gras, but that was okay because Natasha had already slipped one foot out of her shoe and was nudging his leg while she told him how that dish was made. It wasn’t something Steve ever wanted to know, but the fact that Natasha was telling him made it alright.

Once they’d chosen a wine, they were left to make their decisions and Steve eventually ordered the filet mignon while Natasha picked the salmon. And then… they were left alone. Steve had been worried that they might not know to say to one another with so much time alone, but he didn’t know why, really. Natasha took his hand across the table and he smiled at her, brushing his thumb over her knuckles. “I love you, you know,” he told her. God, she looked beautiful by candlelight. “Very much.”

Natasha smiled indulgently. She hadn’t quite—It wasn’t like she didn’t feel it. She did love Steve, but it was strange to say the words out loud. Steve had been very patient with her so far, saying it without needing any verbal confirmation in return that she loved him as well. “I know you do,” she said quietly. “You know I feel the same.”

Steve smiled and nodded, squeezing her hand lightly. He did know. He wouldn’t dream of pressuring her into saying the words before she was ready, and he knew how she felt so it was perfectly fine. Soon enough, they fell into a comfortable conversation about maybe taking a trip somewhere when Natasha’s work with SI cooled off (that trip to Africa was still on the table) and their entrees came. Steve cut into his (admittedly kind of small) steak with all the gusto of a guy who’d heard stories about food like this, but hadn’t actually experienced it. Even their dinners with Thor and Loki were more low-key than this.

As soon as it hit his tongue, he groaned a little and tipped his head back. “Wow.”

Natasha gave him a look. “You know, you sound as impressed by that meat as you did when you saw me earlier,” she pointed out, shaking her head and cutting into her salmon. “I’m not sure if I should be insulted or not.”

Steve went a little pink and swallowed, giving her a sheepish smile. “Sorry. If it’s any consolation, I’m criticizing the steak’s size in my head.”

“But not mine?”

He smirked and shook his head. “Never.”

She speared a piece of salmon and held it out to him. “Try this.”

Steve stared dubiously at the fish and made a face. ‘I’m not really a seafood kind of guy…”

“What kind of guy is that exactly?” She countered. “Just try the fish.”

Pouting a little, Steve leaned forward to try her fish and came back feeling—surprised. “Okay, so it wasn’t horrible,” he announced, licking his lips. “Not as good as my steak, but not terrible.”

“Not as good as your—“ She frowned. “Let me try that.”

Steve paused. “Oh, you want me to share food?”

“You bet your ass I do,” she countered. “Ante up, Rogers.” She even opened her mouth expectantly, which just made him laugh and shake his head as he cut her a piece. As she pressed her lips down around his fork, Steve arched an eyebrow and met her gaze just in time to catch a glimpse of her suggestive look.

Yep. There was no way they were going right home after this.

“Oh, that is good,” she agreed, sitting back as she chewed and continued fixing him with quite possibly the most suggestive stare he’d ever been on the receiving end of. “You know, I’m glad we got that suit. It fits perfectly.”

Steve glanced down at himself reflexively and smiled. “Thank you,” he offered. “I’m killing myself to make sure nothing touches it.” Because it was probably worth more than he was, okay? “You look beautiful, for what it’s worth,” he offered. “But something tells me you know that already.”

Natasha smiled. “That doesn’t mean I don’t like hearing it.”

Over their entrees, a bottle of wine, and a dessert that Steve would rather watch Natasha eat than actually eat himself, they talked about everything from how nice it was to be out of hiding to what Bucky might be doing to pass the time to a very interesting conversation wherein Natasha managed to make Steve blush and cover his face all in one go. All in all, it was the best date Steve had ever been on.

That is, until they got up to leave. Natasha paid because Steve really couldn’t afford the place (which was something he’d have to get used to if they were going to places like this) and he handed over her wrap while he texted Bucky that they were ready. They walked out hand in hand and were _assaulted_ by the sheer number of cameras going off in their faces.

“Natasha! Look this way! Steve, here please! Give us a smile, you two!”

It was a chorus of commands so ridiculous that Steve nearly pushed one of them out of the way by force, but he held back as Bucky pulled the door open for them and Natasha got in. Only then did he tell them to back off while the door was closing. Well, they’d done it. The press had their picture, everything was confirmed. The shit storm was set to begin any day now.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

It started with an article on page six written by the same reporter who’d fucked them over twice thus far. Apparently everyone wanted to know as much as they could about the ‘nobody’ who’d managed to ‘bag’ the city’s most eligible bachelorette. Loki had created his own drama and everyone knew it, but it was driving reporters crazy that they couldn’t find much about Steve at all. Recent attempts had gotten them his mother and father’s names, where he came from, his previous army experience… but honestly, Steve didn’t have much more than that. Things took a turn towards the risqué when they discovered an old girlfriend, if someone he’d gone out with twice could even be considered such a thing.

“Our source, who only wants to be known as Sharon, claims that she and Steve were involved in quite the affair some time ago.” Steve had rolled his eyes the minute he saw that line, just knowing it would be bad after that. The reporter went on to say that Sharon had told her all about how kind and loving and amazing she thought Steve was until--- and this was definitely the kicker—he ‘just stopped calling’.

“Everything was going so well and then all of a sudden, I stopped hearing from him. It was like he’d dropped off the face of the planet.” Steve scoffed out loud as Natasha read it to him in an overly high pitched tone, batting her eyelashes and everything. “I was so disappointed,” she continued, trying not to laugh. “I mean, not only was he sweet, but so handsome!” There was muffled laughter and Steve tipped his head back, smiling widely. Why let it get to him? It was all just bullshit anyway. “And he was so good in bed,” she went on. “I went to bed sore a few nights, I’ll tell you that.”

Steve laughed, rubbing a hand over his face. “Unbelievable,” he mumbled. “I never even slept with her. Not once, let alone on a few nights.” And the idea that she’d go to the press with ‘insider’ information on him was just confirmation that he’d made the right choice.

“Well, you seem to have left an impression on her anyway,” she remarked, shaking her head as she skimmed the rest of the article, which went on to wonder just how long this whole thing had been going on and who’d contacted who--- It was all very sad, in some respects. “Maybe I’m doing something wrong. I haven’t seen any ‘crazy fetishes’ just yet.”

Another laugh, then a groan. “God, it’s a good thing my mother’s not around to see this,” he sighed. “She’d probably kill me for it.”

Natasha put down the tablet and looked up at Steve from where her head was laying on his thigh. “Do you think she would have liked me?”

The truth? Yeah. Steve figured his mom would have loved Natasha, with all her intelligence and her charity and everything. “I do, yeah,” he confirmed. “Probably would have said you had a lot of spunk. And she always liked that.” But she hadn’t lived long enough to see Steve with anyone. She’d just been there when he came home from fights or after being kicked around at school. “

Natasha let the magazine fall to the floor and pulled his hand over so she could begin tracing the lines on his palm and the veins in his wrist. “What was she like?”

“My ma? She was a hard worker,” he told her. “Raised me as a single parent and never wanted me to go without, you know? But I didn’t make it easy. I was always sick and when I wasn’t sick, I was getting the shit kicked out of me every other day.” He laughed quietly. “Gave her a run for her money, I did.”

“But… You know, strict Irish mom aside, she was just about the best person you could ever meet. She had this way of making everything better.” Steve tipped his head back again and sighed. “She deserved better than she had, that’s for sure. I just wish I could have taken care of her the way I really needed to.”

They hadn’t been able to afford putting her in a hospice or anything, so she’d decided to just come home at the end. The hospital, she said, wasn’t home. She didn’t want to die there. By the end, when she’d been taken from him, Steve had told her how badly he’d wished he could have given her more and she’d called him silly for it. “It’s my time,” she’d told him. “You don’t fight God’s plan.” He could remember her touching his cheek and telling him to cheer up. No tears.

“She would have loved you,” he said easily, leaning down to kiss her forehead. “I’m sure of it.”

Natasha smiled up at him. “Well, I’m glad my parents seem to like you so much,” she mused, giving him a bit of a smirk. “Even if you are a heartbreaker who doesn’t call and has fetishes.”

“Who’s got fetishes?” Bucky came strutting into the room like he owned the place- something that Steve loved because it meant he was getting comfortable.

“Steve, apparently,” Natasha answered. “Some chick named Sharon dragged him in the paper this morning.”

“You remember her, don’t you, Buck?” He asked. “Thin, blonde— I went out with her twice and didn't feel it?”

“I _do_ remember that one,” he nodded, rubbing a hand against his stubble. Bucky had yet to cut his hair _or_ shave completely, which gave him the appearance of someone playing dress up in a suit and tie. “She was the one with the salad, right?”

Steve nodded in confirmation and Natasha looked between the two of them. “Salad?”

Bucky landed on one of the other chairs and spread out to explain. “Steve’s got a thing about women ordering just salads when he takes them to dinner,” he said. “Nothing against salads or the women, really, but he feels like it means they’re not meant to be.”

Natasha turned her gaze back to Steve and gave him a funny look. “You’re weird.”

“It’s weird to go out to dinner and spend the night eating rabbit food,” he countered with a shrug. “Especially when I eat as much as I do, you know? I mean, she wouldn’t even get dessert. It was salad, then _fruit_ salad, then avocado salad, then more fruit—“ He trailed off and shook his head. “She was like a little rabbit. I have no idea how you sustain a human being’s life with lettuce and fruit.”

Bucky shook his head at Steve. “Everyone’s got their little things, I guess. I could never date a girl who can’t laugh at herself, you know? They’ve gotta have a sense of humor or I’m—“

“James?”

Bucky immediately shut up and straightened up as Darcy came into the room. She was wearing red today- a dark red skirt over tights and ballet flats that only made everyone aware of just how small she really was. “There you are,” she continued. “I need to go over a few things with you regarding the social schedule.”

Steve tilted his head to the side as Bucky stood up, stiff as a board, and let her take his arm to lead him away. “Well,” he commented once they were gone. “That was interesting.”

Natasha looked similarly interested, and Steve took that opportunity to push her back on the couch and move over her, slotting their lips together. They parted with a soft smack and he grinned boyishly as he ducked back down for another. Unfortunately, control wasn’t really their strength and they were getting into heavy make-out territory by the time someone cleared their throat and made them both jump.

“M-Mr. Stark.” Steve was off of Natasha in a split second, relegating himself to the opposite side of the couch.

Natasha looked entirely unbothered by it, and she sat up just to give her father a look. “Daddy, be nice.”

Tony looked like he was ready to tear off a very important part of Steve’s anatomy, but he had to remember his blood pressure and his heart and everything, so he just took a very deep breath and glared. In silence.

“Um.” Steve blinked, looking between Tony’s icy stare and Natasha’s face—she looked like she was going to laugh, the traitor. “I was just—Lemme—“ He swallowed and stood up, rubbing at the back of his neck. “I’m gonna go get lunch started. Sorry. Um. Sir.”

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Natasha watched Steve go and shook her head, gracefully standing to face her father. “I’m not a little kid, you know,” she told him, smirking despite the fact that she wanted him to back off just a little bit. “I’m an adult. I’m allowed to kiss my boyfriend if I want to.”

Tony huffed. “I know,” he protested. “Doesn’t mean I have to like it.”

Smiling indulgently, she wrapped her arms around his middle and let her head fall to his chest. Neither of them were really the hugging type, but Natasha appreciated all he’d done for her and Tony—Poor Tony was still coming to terms with the fact that his daughter was probably sexually active. His little girl.

“You’re using condoms, though, right? Because if he gets you pregnant, I’m officially retaining the right to kick his ass into next month, I don’t care how cute he is—“

Natasha rolled her eyes and pulled back. “I’m not talking about this with you.”

Tony frowned. “Does that mean you are or you aren’t?” He knew, of course, that Natasha was smart enough to be safe about it, but he still wanted to tease her. Even as she walked away, he called after her. “Tasha? Bareback doesn’t feel that much better!”

Thoroughly horrified, Natasha made her way into the kitchen to have lunch with Steve and completely refused to tell him anything Tony had said. Those kinds of things just never needed to be repeated, not ever.

 

 


	32. Chapter 32

Obviously, it took some work, but Steve was slowly adjusting to life as a symbol, life as a celebrity. He still went on his jogs in the morning, but he took a few different routes to throw off the cameras. He was still able to go to the grocery store and stuff, this was New York City after all, but every so often he’d hear a few clicks and glance around for whoever it was that was shooting him.

All in all, it was a lot better than he thought it would be. The thing that made it okay was that they were in New York, he supposed. There were so many celebrities living there—the press couldn’t feasibly keep up with all of them. Still, they did wind up in a few magazines when they went out together. Bucky had a feature dedicated to his relationship with Steve in one of the tabloids wherein they questioned just how close they were and claimed to have had evidence of an illicit affair between them.

Bucky laughed hard enough to not only startle Steve, but also Natasha- who had never heard him laugh that way before. Of course, it was Bucky’s luck that Darcy came in while he was trying to take a drink, asked what was so funny—and there was really no graceful way to shoot milk out of one’s nose.

Warmer weather came fast and they decided to finally make that trip up to the rehab where Loki was living. Thor had rented a place not too far away, so they were invited to stay there while they visited. The place itself was massive and full of the kind of Victorian décor that Steve couldn’t even imagine being able to afford. Rehab for the rich and powerful, he figured. It wasn’t exactly a shack.

More like a mansion. As they headed in, they were greeted by an overly perky front desk woman who told them to wait in the lounge for Loki to join them. The lounge, as it turned out, was equally impressive, with huge windows overlooking a blooming garden and plush couches facing one another, a piano in the corner… Steve was impressed. He slid his hands into his pockets and looked out the window while Thor told Natasha all the great things they offered at this facility, but eventually they were interrupted by a tired Loki entering the room.

Steve turned to find Loki awkwardly returning Natasha’s embrace and they locked eyes for a minute, but there was no hug. Steve headed over and clapped him on the shoulder instead. “Good to see you,” he offered, and Loki just kind of smiled a little before taking a seat.

“I’m surprised you came to see me,” he said to the group at large. Apparently Thor hadn’t exactly been liberal in his visits, though he did come by from time to time to check on Loki’s progress. Things were still on the rocks between them and it showed- Loki didn’t even try to reach out and touch Thor, and vice versa.

Natasha sat down beside him and decided to speak for everyone. “We wanted to see how you were doing. Are you—alright, here?”

Loki shrugged a little and smiled just enough to let them know he was finding the humor in his situation, no matter how difficult it was. “Well, the food isn’t terrible,” he drawled. “The doctors are nice except for the occasional prick. All in all, I’ve seen worse.”

Well, that was good. Natasha and Loki went on to gossip about a few of the other people there and Steve kind of tuned them out in favor of watching Thor. Thor, who looked so pained that it was actually hurting Steve. Once they’d promised to come back tomorrow for lunch, they left the facility and Steve nudged Thor’s arm.

“Cheer up,” he said. “He’s doing really well in there.”

Thor sighed. “I know. But who’s to say he won’t go right back to it when he’s out? How can I know for sure that he won’t---“

“You don’t know for sure.” Steve cut him off and Thor stopped to look at him.

“You know, normal people might reassure me,’ he grumbled. “I’m not sure which I prefer.”

Steve shrugged. “You don’t know for sure,” he repeated. “But you’ve gotta have some faith in him. He wouldn’t have agreed to go if he didn’t want to get better. And we both know he wants to get better so you’ll forgive him.”

“But is that all?” Thor asked, exasperated. “Is that all? Does he only want to get better for me? So I’ll take him back? What happens if it doesn’t work? Does he just go back to drugs if we break up? Because that’s too much pressure! It’s ridiculous to base your life off someone else—“

“Have you asked him?”

Thor frowned. “What?”

“Have you asked him?” He repeated. “Because that feels like something you should be talking about.”

Piling back into Thor’s car, they returned to the apartment and pretty much went their separate ways. Natasha pulled out the book she’d been reading on the flight up, Steve grabbed a sketchpad to draw Natasha, and Thor disappeared into his room looking like he had a lot to think about. They had dinner together, but Thor disappeared again soon afterwards and left Steve and Natasha to their own devices- which ultimately meant they locked the door to the guest room and went at it.

At some point during the night, Steve woke up thinking he heard someone moving around, but he figured it was Thor and just turned over, pulling Natasha closer to him so he could go back to sleep. The next morning, they woke up at a decent hour and Steve made breakfast while Natasha took a shower. They ate together, then it was Steve’s turn, and as it got closer and closer to lunch time, they figured they ought to wake up Thor.

With Natasha on the phone with her father, Steve was elected to do it and headed over to Thor’s bedroom. He knocked, but got no answer. He knocked again, still nothing. Frowning lightly, he announced that he was coming in and pushed the door open. From where he was standing, all he could see was Thor’s bulk huddled under the covers. “Hey, Thor,” he said loudly, flipping the light on. “Get up.”

Nothing except a groan. “Hello,” he called, reaching out to poke the other man’s back. “Thor, get the hell up. We’re supposed to go visit!”

It all happened at once. Thor turned onto his back with a groan and Loki partially sat up, one hand over his eyes and his hair a mess. “Shut off the fucking light—“

Steve backed out of that room so fast, he hardly knew what was happening. The door slammed shut and he backed up until he was standing clear across the hall, back against the wall opposite Thor’s room.

“Steve?” Natasha was calling him from the other room and for some reason, Steve found this so funny. He found it funny enough to run into the kitchen and giggle like an idiot, covering his mouth because he was smiling way too much.

“Oh my God,” he laughed. “Nat, Loki’s in there. I was waking Thor up- and he moved- and Loki---!”

Natasha frowned and tilted her head to the side, giving him an amused smile even as she planted one hand on her hip. God, her big, stupid boyfriend. “Loki’s in Thor’s room?”

Steve nodded rather excitedly. He hadn’t realized how much he was pulling for them until now, but this was fantastic. “He’s in Thor’s _bed_ ,” he corrected with a wide smile. “They’re getting back together! They must be.”

“Well,” Loki mused from the doorway. “I didn’t think you had that much excitement in you.”

Whipping around, Steve stared at Loki for a long moment, dressed as he was in one of Thor’s shirts. “Uh, Loki! We weren’t—We were just—“

“Talking about us,” Thor finished, trailing into the kitchen in his sweatpants, hair askew. “Don’t worry yourself, Steve. Loki and I talk about you when you’re not here.”

“Hmm, yes. About how we’re all waiting for you to propose.”

“Or how we find it difficult to believe that someone so vanilla manages to keep Natasha this happy.”

“Or how curious we are about what you’re packing there, love.”

Both Loki and Thor turned to give him a look and Steve, who had gone completely red, just kind of bowed his head in apology. “Sorry,” he sighed. “I get it. Sue me for being happy for you.”

Of course, Loki wasn’t yet done with his treatment. Since he’d checked himself in, he was more than capable of leaving for a night with the expectation that he’d be back the next day. They only made one little change to their plans and had lunch at a nice restaurant instead of back at the rehab center. Steve wasn’t sure if anyone spotted them, but no one seemed to care. By the time they’d finished eating, Loki had leaned into Thor and Natasha’s fingers were threaded through Steve’s.

Bringing Loki back to the rehab facility wasn’t the easiest thing. Everyone went, but Steve and Natasha said their goodbyes and Thor lingered while they headed back out to the car. From where they were parked, they could see Loki toying with Thor’s jacket like he didn’t want him to leave and it was quite possibly the sweetest thing Steve had ever seen Loki do. All in all, Thor was quiet on the way back to his apartment and they tried to cheer him up by talking about how much progress Loki was making, but--- it was pretty much in vain.

By the time Steve and Natasha got back to New York, the rumor mill had been going on and on for ages. Everyone wanted to know what was next for the young couple. Would Natasha step into her father’s shoes now that he was officially on bed rest and modified duty at the company? Would Steve support her? Would they settle down and have a family instead? Was Tony’s heart attack due to finding out about the relationship between his daughter and her bodyguard?

It was still a fiasco and Steve kind of hated all the attention, but Pepper insisted they not set up a formal interview and instead just weather the storm until it calmed down. That same week, Natasha began her internship of sorts at Stark Industries and she was so tired for the first few days that she’d come home and pass out without doing much else, meaning that Steve was left with a couple of days when he barely heard from Natasha and didn’t see her at all. Honestly, the way that internship took over her life started getting to Steve after the first two weeks, but he held back. He texted her every now and then and they did get together for lunch or dinner… He had no right to complain at this point. He knew she was trying to do what was best and he had no right to interfere.

Admittedly, it was a little difficult when he was meeting her for lunch and sitting across from this smart, classy, well dressed _professional_ in jeans and a leather jacket. It was even more difficult when the press started calling him Natasha’s arm candy, boy toy, sugar baby. That last one was particularly insulting to Steve because it really drove home this idea that she was financially supporting him. And she wasn’t.

Bucky’s new salary paid the rent and Steve had finally sent out a few portfolios to a couple of the illustration agencies he’d researched. There were a handful of rejections that left him questioning his own skill, but eventually salvation came in the form of a smaller agency called Vision Inc. They were an agency that provided illustration for many different kinds of books and the goal of the whole operation was to make money as it was in any business, but the couple who owned the place were also environmental rights activists and Steve was told to take his shoes off before he went in for his first interview.

Wanda and her husband (appropriately named Vision considering how out there he seemed to be) hired him on the spot and Steve was assigned a children’s book to work with. That, in part, helped distract him from how busy Natasha had been and they soon fell into a rhythm to see one another. Steve would meet Natasha after work on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. They’d meet for lunch on Tuesdays and Thursdays unless their schedules didn’t allow for it and on Saturdays all bets were off.

It was a Saturday morning when Steve found himself perfectly content. He had a job he loved, he was _finally_ actually taking an art class, his best friend was looking happier every day, and he had this amazing girlfriend. The aforementioned amazing girlfriend was currently passed out half on top of him, her curls brushing under his chin, one leg hooked over his hip. God, he loved her.

They stayed in bed for hours. Natasha didn’t wake until well into the morning and after that, all they had to do was shift a little bit to get another round going. It was lazy and slow and Steve couldn’t have possibly asked for more. By the time they wandered out, it was lunchtime and Steve expected to find Bucky in the living room, probably grumbling about how his job was not supposed to be listening to them fuck all morning. He did find Bucky there, and he found him grumbling, but he also found something else.

“You cut your hair,” Steve pointed out, awed. “Holy shit, when? Did you just go this morning? When did you _decide_ —“

“A couple of days ago. This morning. And fuck you if you think it looks weird.”

Well, that was a self-conscious statement if he’d ever heard one. “No, I don’t think it looks weird,” he said honestly. “It’s just—I haven’t seen your actual face in a long time.” They both sat down on the couch beside him, Natasha between Steve and Bucky.

“You look very handsome,” she told him, reaching out to touch his jaw a little. “Maybe I picked the wrong hero.”

Steve pouted and bodily pulled her against him, nipping at her shoulder in retaliation while Bucky rolled his eyes- but he was secretly pleased at the compliment. “I just wanted to try something new,” he explained with a shrug. There was a pause wherein Steve and Natasha stared, and Bucky frowned. “What are you waiting for? I’m starving. Lunch isn’t gonna make itself.”

Chuckling to himself, Steve slid off the couch to make lunch for everyone and the rest of the day passed as usual. It wasn’t until nearly a week later that Steve was at Natasha’s place happily watching a movie with her head on his chest and _it_ happened.

“Darcy!” Pepper clicked her way into the room and frowned. “Have you seen Darcy? I’ve been looking for her everywhere.”

They both shook their heads and she walked off, still calling the intern’s name. That was strange. Usually Darcy was like five steps ahead and ready to jump the minute Pepper started saying her name.

Shrugging it off, Steve and Natasha turned their attention back to the television for a few seconds- just before Darcy came darting through the room from the enclosed porch out back, readjusting her blouse and running her fingers through her hair to make it neat again. They both blinked and slowly turned their attention to the door she’d come from just as Bucky slowly came wandering into the room, his clothes rumpled and his hair in disarray. He looked debauched, to be honest—His lips were red and swollen, he had a relatively noticeable hickey peeking out over the collar of his shirt, his tie wasn’t straight anymore, and Steve would swear he had lipstick marks lingering on his jaw and neck.

“Okay there, Buck?”

Snapping out of it, Bucky glanced at Steve and nodded a little. “I’m gonna—“ He glanced towards the doorway leading out to the hall, where they could hear Pepper and Darcy discussing something. “I should--- find--- something to do.” Awkward and noticeably shell-shocked, he made his way out of the room to amused looks from both Steve and Natasha.

“I give it a week before we find them together.”

It took two days. It took a solid two days for Steve to come in and find Bucky with his head buried in Darcy’s impressive cleavage, her arms cradling his head, legs straddling his lap. And that was on their couch!

Bucky wasn’t allowed to complain about Steve and Natasha necking in the kitchen anymore.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

_*Christmas that same year*_

“Not good enough.”

Bucky sighed deeply- the sigh of a man who had definitely had enough of this already. “Steve, I’m begging you. I’ll get down on my knees right here in this fucking store if it’ll make you pick one.”

“I bet Darcy likes that resolve,” Steve muttered, hunched over what had to be the thousandth jewelry case they’d looked at. “But I can’t just settle. Can’t do it. It has to be perfect.”

Letting out a louder groan than was strictly necessary, Bucky rubbed both hands over his face. “If this is how you act picking out a goddamn necklace, what’s it gonna be like when you need an engagement ring?!”

Steve huffed in annoyance and pointed to one of the necklaces beneath the glass, standing up straight so the man behind the counter could set it out for him. “It’s pretty,” he observed, tracing one side with the tip of his finger. “But I don’t know if it’s pretty _enough_.”

Bucky was going to have a conniption. “It’s gorgeous,” he said quickly. “She’ll love it. Can we _please_ go?”

Silence. “I think I need to see that other one again,” Steve decided, sliding down the case until he could point out one of the other lockets that he’d looked at previously. The man obediently took it out for him and Steve nodded slowly. Maybe this was the one. Maybe…

“Steve,” Bucky tried again, holding onto his friend’s shoulders. “This one. You’re were right before when you said it was perfect, okay? That doesn’t happen all the time- you saying something’s perfect.”

He did have a point there. After several seconds of tense silence between the three men, Steve finally nodded again. “Yes,” he decided. “This one. I’ll take this one.”

Once they’d packed it up and Steve had signed away more money than he’d ever spent on one girl, Bucky practically dragged him out of the store and into the first decent restaurant he saw so they could eat at last. Over burgers and beers, Steve worried over the little box in his pocket and whether or not she’d like it—

“She’ll love it,” Bucky told him, mouth full of half-chewed burger. “Just shut up.”

But would she? Natasha wasn’t a particularly sentimental person and Steve was worried that this would be too much. It wasn’t a ring, but it was—something. They’d been together for almost a whole year now and he just felt like he ought to get her something for it. He needed to get her some _token_ to show her how much he loved her and since drawings weren’t going to cut it, he went with a locket instead.

But not just a locket. A gorgeous, antique, one-of-a-kind locket.

Shit, why had he decided to do this again?

As nervous as he was, everything seemed to fall into place on Christmas Eve. Mr. and Mrs. Stark had cancelled their prim and proper dinner in favor of a more intimate family celebration and so the only people in attendance were: Tony and Pepper, who were sitting together on the loveseat now that Mr. Stark had made a full recovery and then some, Natasha and Steve, who were cuddled up together in the big armchair, Jarvis, who was rushing about to get everything ready, and Darcy and Bucky, who were holding hands and looking like teenagers in love even after all this time.

At Steve’s request, they’d also invited Thor and Loki, who sat close together on the floor, Thor’s arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders. Loki had made it out of rehab and though he still struggled with addiction, he found himself happy to be with Thor. They were out and proud now, and Thor’s father had met with Loki only to immediately dislike him. Thor stood his ground and even now, his inheritance remained intact no matter who he was with.

Presents were handed out accordingly and with champagne and strawberries all around, everyone seemed to be having a great time. But at the bottom of the pile of presents, way in the back… was Natasha’s locket. When she finally got around to opening it after kissing Steve’s cheek as an early thank you, everyone kind of went quiet.

She’d grown so much over the past year. Natasha worked part time at Stark Industries, particularly their foreign affairs department, and she’d taken that trip to Africa back in the summer, Steve at her side. She was quickly becoming every bit the philanthropist that her father was.

Speaking of her father, Tony had quit drinking and after a few weeks of heavy withdrawal, he’d managed to maintain that sobriety for some time. He happily sipped club soda instead of champagne and Pepper was immeasurably proud of him.

Darcy and Bucky had been going out for about six months now- that is, after nearly three months of both of them denying they were in a relationship despite the sheer number of times they’d been caught making out or just full on going at it. Steve hadn’t seen Bucky as happy as he was now since long before they’d enlisted and he loved it. He’d thanked Darcy for it months ago, way back when he realized that Bucky hadn’t had a bad episode or a nightmare in weeks.

“It’s just a little something,” he told Natasha, his hand on her thigh. “Just something special.”

She gave him a look and tore off the paper to reveal the black velvet box underneath. There was no way it was small enough to be a ring box, thank God, but Natasha looked back at him anyway. She was clearly surprised by it- Steve didn’t usually buy her jewelry since she had so much already.

When she opened it, Natasha let out an audible gasp that had Bucky smiling, but Steve still wasn’t sure. “It’s almost a year,” he explained quickly. “And I just—I wanted you to have something, you know? Can’t physically give you my heart, so I thought maybe a silver one would do.”

Natasha took the necklace out and hugged him tight around the neck, peppering his face with kisses that were sure to leave a mark. “Put it on me,” she said, turning and holding her hair up. He did as she asked and got another kiss for it, deep and playful and perfect as always.

“I love you,” she said, smiling widely.

Steve grinned and kissed her again. He’d never get tired of hearing it, not ever. “I love you too.”

Tony cleared his throat. “Yeah, we all love each other. Jarvis! Is it time to eat yet?”

Everyone headed into the dining room before long, a huge feast set out in front of them. There were drinks and laughter and it was comfortable beyond everything else. There were no secrets, no lies, and no drama that put anyone on edge. Everyone was in good health and spirits and Steve even caught Loki smiling a few times. All was well, and all would be well for a very long time.

 

 

 

 


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BONUS CHAPTER
> 
> I said I would write it and here it is. I want to thank everyone who commented and supported me through this whole fic. You're all amazing and thank you so, so much for everything! <33

“There’s no way that’s gonna fit.”

Two weeks of waiting and finally, their chosen strap-on had arrived. Steve and Natasha had spent something like a full hour deciding between designs and materials and realistic or a weird color—In the end, Steve had decided that he wanted something with a realistic feel, but not a realistic look.

And thus, the purple dildo (harness included). “It’s bigger than I imagined,” he muttered. “I mean…”

“It’s not bigger than _you_ ,” Natasha pointed out, picking it up and wrapping her hand around the shaft. “You can take it.” She had been looking forward to this and she wasn’t shy about that at all. It was about time Steve got a little of his own medicine and then some. Truth be told, Natasha was already wet just thinking about it.

“Yeah, but I’m not usually trying to fuck myself.”

She gave him a look. “You still want to do this, don’t you? Because you can back out.”

Steve shook his head. “No, I’d love to do it. I’m just—It’s been a while, you know?”

“That’s okay,” answered easily, leaning in for a quick kiss. “I’ve been looking up what I have to do to prepare you. And I’m _really_ looking forward to it.”

Cue a full-body shiver that had Steve’s cock twitching in anticipation. “Yeah, okay,” he croaked. "You got it."

Three nights later, it was finally time to do this. Steve had taken a very, very thorough shower in anticipation and set a bottle of lube on his nightstand so it was easily within reach. By the time Natasha arrived, he was desperately trying to relax because if he didn’t relax, this wasn’t going to go well at all.

Somehow, all it took at first was watching her crawl onto the bed over him, her smart business attire already sitting in a crumpled heap on the floor of his bedroom. She'd kept her lingerie on, though. Steve wondered if that was because he was supposed to be the one exposed here or because she was more comfortable that way. When she tugged his bottom lip lightly between her teeth, he let out a shaky breath and sagged back a little bit. She deepened the kiss right away, taking a more dominant position than she usually did. Soon enough, she had his shirt off, then his pants and his boxers as well. And being naked in front of Natasha wasn’t a big deal anymore, but the second her hand slipped under his balls, Steve could feel himself tighten up a little bit.

“Nervous?” She teased lightly, kissing her way over his jaw. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

“I know,” he huffed, allowing her to roll him onto his stomach, where he grabbed a pillow and held it close to his face. “You’d be nervous if you were in my position.”

Natasha laughed and leaned down to brush her lips over the muscles on his back, trailing her way down his spine until she could sink her teeth into one firm cheek. “Maybe I’ll be in your position next week,” she murmured against his skin, only pulling back to encourage him to get up onto his knees. “I like to keep an open mind.”

Wait, _what_? “Are you saying— _Ah_ —“

When Steve let his guard down to properly imagine Natasha opening herself up to him yet another way, Natasha took the opportunity to slip lubed fingers between his cheeks and rub gently at his entrance. God. Steve’s cheeks could not possibly get more heated than they were, not after this.

Spreading his legs a little more, Steve arched his back to make sure she had—access. “I’m not sure I’m gonna be able to look you in the eye after this,” he mumbled into his pillow.

Natasha swatted his ass lightly and shushed him. “You're gonna look me in the eye the same way I look _you_ in the eye.”

Fair enough. Natasha’s hands disappeared for a moment and he heard her uncapping the bottle of lube to add more to her fingers. This was it. “Breathe,” she reminded him, one hand smoothing over his ass to spread him open while the other dipped between—

“Nat…”

Natasha had small fingers. Steve reminded himself to breathe and relax while she worked one into him, then found himself biting down on his lip when she added a second. He’d nearly forgot how it felt and his cheeks were burning almost as much as his ass was with the now unfamiliar stretch, but Natasha had _clearly_ been doing her reading because she twisted up and Steve moaned out loud, fingers gripping his pillow.

“Fucking _shit_ ,” he mumbled, instinctively spreading his legs just a little wider. “Right there.”

Yes, it had definitely been a while. Steve could feel heat spreading over the tips of his ears and down his neck to his chest. He was all of a sudden very glad that his face was turned away because he’d never hear the end of it if Natasha saw him now. Natasha thankfully obliged, twisting her fingers again and rubbing right up against Steve’s prostate. It was almost _too_ much, the feeling coursing through him as she teased and prodded and—

“Fuck, hold on,” he said quickly, swallowing and trying to take a deep breath as his cock pulsed between his legs.

She stilled and leaned down to kiss over his lower back. “Having some trouble?” She teased. “I’m so glad you’re enjoying yourself.”

Steve groaned and righted himself, hopefully with his orgasm at bay. “I think I wanna move on,” he said hoarsely. “Can we move on?”

Natasha smirked to herself and removed her fingers, palming both sides of his ass and spreading him open a bit. She was fascinated by this whole thing, by the idea that Steve was at her mercy in more ways than one. “Are you saying what I think you are?” She mused, removing her hands to retrieve the strap on and get everything in place. “Because I’m going to need to hear it, Steve.”

He could hear the clips, the way the straps were sliding over her black panties. At some point, the head of the dildo bumped up against his thigh and Steve could have sworn his cock actually, physically twitched. “You know what I’m saying,” he countered, not daring to look back.

“Now, now. That’s not what I want to hear.” She squirted out more lube and spread it over the dildo in front of her, making sure she was very thorough. “You know what I want to hear.”

As more lube was spread over his now at least partially loosened entrance (Steve was still a little nervous), he found himself basically desperate to just have her get on with it. He _wanted_ this and she’d teased him and now—

“Fuck me,” he mumbled.

Natasha smiled widely, positioning the head of the strap on at his entrance. “I’m sorry, what was that?”

Steve let out a deep breath and tried to press back in anticipation. “Natasha, _please_ , fuck me.”

Finally. Natasha pressed forward and was met with a surprising amount of resistance, but Steve told her to keep going and she continued, applying pressure until she could see the head slip past the tight ring of muscle and keep going. And going. Steve took it like a trooper, remaining silent until she was metaphorically balls deep. Natasha honestly hadn’t anticipated what this would do to her, but she was _soaking_ wet and slid her hands up to his hips for leverage until he told her through gritted teeth that it was okay to move.

When she finally pulled back, Natasha’s eyes dropped right down to watch the way Steve’s hole accommodated the thick dildo, the way he shuddered at the drag and cried out when she pressed back into him. For the first time in a long time, she found herself referring to him as ‘beautiful’ and it was a strange feeling. “You like that? Is that good?” She did want to make sure she was doing it _right_ , and Steve’s strangled confirmation was enough.

“F-fuck, yeah. Yeah, so good.”

Working up to a steady rhythm, Natasha realized two things. First of all, this was harder work than she anticipated. Her abs and her arms were getting quite the workout just because she had to keep _moving_. It was unlike when she was riding him because that was just innate. This felt like she had to keep working at it _and_ since there was still resistance, she had to put some force behind each thrust. Second of all, she was half sure she was going to come just from the way the strap on was rubbing against her and the sight of Steve taking every single inch…

Shifting her angle a little bit and planting one foot on the bed to widen her hips, she managed to hit his prostate again by sheer luck. Steve moaned and pushed himself up on his hands and knees, back arched as Natasha’s thrusts sped up. It took her a second to realize that he was pressing back into her thrusts, both making it less difficult for her and thereby assaulting his own prostate a little more fiercely.

At some point, Natasha was overcome by the need to see Steve properly. She pulled out, shifting back and tugging on his hip until he turned over. He was flushed from his cheeks down to his nipples, she was sure of it, and he looked amazing. Leaning over him, she kissed his sternum and all the way down to his cock, which twitched the very second her lips touched the head.

“I wanted to see you,” she explained. “So I can see how you look when you come from this.”

Steve was breathing hard. He spread his legs willingly, then reached down to keep everything else out of the way while she added just a little more lube and pressed right back into him to an embarrassing sound from the man beneath her. At least, it was embarrassing in his opinion. Natasha swore lightly in Russian and tried to rub herself against the strap between her legs. 

As she braced herself on either side of his torso, Natasha pressed the dildo further into him and Steve groaned, his brow furrowing a little bit. She didn’t stay that way for long, pulling back and keeping her thrusts short and hard, though she really wanted to hit his prostate again.

Steve eventually reached down to put an iron grip around the base of his cock, preventing his release for just a little while longer. “Fuck, just—“ He opened his eyes and arched his back a little bit, bearing down on the dildo like a pro. “Just press—A little--“

Natasha did as she was told and found herself rewarded when Steve’s breath hitched. “Fuck. Right there. Just like that, Nat, okay?”

Keeping her eyes on his face, Natasha picked up some speed again and made sure there was as much power as she could manage behind every thrust. Steve’s whole face screwed up and his hand moved fast over his cock as she continued to move, her hands gripping his thighs now as she leaned back to watch him, wanting to catch every single second.

When he did come, it was with a strangled moan and she watched as streaks of white landed all the way up to the top of his chest and downwards, over his abs and everything. Natasha was completely spellbound. Once he’d relaxed to the aftershocks and twitches she’d come to associate with a particularly good orgasm, Natasha slowly pulled out and let the strap on fall to the floor so she could take care of it later. Steve remained boneless on the bed while she padded out of the room and retrieved a warm washcloth to clean him up. And only then did she crawl up beside him, pulling his arms around her and allowing him to bury his head in her chest while she combed her fingers through his hair.

“Was that what you imagined it’d be like?” He asked, mumbling into the soft skin of her breasts.

Natasha smiled to herself and idly scratched at his scalp. “It was better,” she answered. “We’re definitely doing that again.” She might have been worried about Steve and whether or not he’d accept, but based on how much he seemed to enjoy it... What he said wasn’t much of a surprise.

“I’m in,” he sighed, kissing her left breast. “Anytime.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
